El fantasma del Espejo
by Genesis Walker
Summary: Harry un niño de diez años, consigue un espejo muy peculiar en un paseo con sus padres pero luego descubre el secreto que oculta el espejo. Dentro de este se oculta el fantasma de un antiguo profesor gruñón de pociones de Hogwarts. Snarry. (Algo de shota). MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Hola! despues de un siglo por fin he subido un fic nuevo en relidad tengo muchos fics que subir ya tengo muchas parejas a las que escribir xD pero quiero comenzr con esta con severus y harry ellos son hermosos el fic comenzara de esta manera quiero advertir que abra partes realmente triste. pero todo terminara bien soy una fanatica de los finales felices. bueno espero que les guste el fic y que me acompañen en esta nueva historia.! espero les guste!.**

* * *

 **Capitulo uno : El rio.**

 **24/Marzo/1991**

Un niño de diez años correteaba por la orilla de un rio junto con sus padres, ese dia habian decidido hacer un pequeño paseo a ese lugar, era bonito y un lugar en donde ellos podias relajarse y disfrutar.

Harry asi se llamaba el niño que corria por la orilla del rio mientras sus padres ponian un mantel de picnic cerca a un arbol.

Mientras tanto el niño miro curioso algo que habia entre las rocas estiro su mano y agarro el objeto que le llamo la atencion.

Y el objeto resulto siendo un espejo.

El niño se sintio algo decepcionado penso que seria algo impresionante pero resulto siendo un espejo por lo que noto era algo antiguo pero estaba en perfectas condiciones , el marco del espejo era de plata y la maniqueta para sujetarlo tambien con pequeñas incrutaciones de piedras de varios colores. El espejo resulto siendo muy lindo aunque claro estaba algo sucio y harry penso en quedarselo despues de todo, el espejo no era de nadie.

\- ¡Cariño! - La madre de el se acerco .- ¿Qué tienes ahi?

\- Un espejo – Dijo el niño mostrandoselo a su madre .- ¿Esta bonito cierto? ¿Puedo quedarmelo?

La mujer miro a su hijo y lo penso durante unos segundos y al final dijo:

\- ¿Dónde lo conseguistes?

\- ¡ahí! - El niño señalo el lugar donde lo habia encontrado .-

\- Pues …creo que si puedes quedartelo … pero ¿Para que quieres un espejo cariño?en casa tenemos varios.

El niño se quedo pensativo su madre tenia razon pero aun asi ….

\- Yo lo encontre …..Quiero quedarmelo.

\- Entonces guardalo - La mujer peliroja toma de la mano asu hijo .- Guardalo en el bolso y ven a comer.

Harry asintio guardo el espejo y corrio hasta el lugar en donde se encontraban sus padres comiendo.

Horas mas tarde la pequeña familia por fin llego a su casa, la familia de harry no era cualquiera familia , la familia de harry era muy especial por todo eran magos.

Eran parte del mungo magico.

Harry llego a casa y subio corriendo las escaleras eso si , si antes agarrar el espejo que descubrio entre las rocas del rio. Subio rapido a su cuarto y busco un pañuelo entre sus cosas para poder limpiarlo, espejo resulto siendo mucho mas bonito de lo que parecia, Harry observo orgulloso su nuevo espejo y lo guardo en el cajon de la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de su cama.

Ya era algo tarde asi que el pequeño pelinegro fue al baño a asearse, ponerse su pijama y luego comer un sandiwch que preparo su madre algo lijero para comer ahora en la noche.

Harry era un niño que era pequeño para su edad en unos cuantos meses cumpliria 11 años y recibiria su carta de Hogwarts que era la escuela de magia y hechiceria.

Ya era hora de dormir pero el clima a fuera era horrible al parecer lloveria y a harry no le gustaba la lluvia y menos cuando era acompañada por trueños.

Harry se protegio con su cobija, como si fuera su protectora y bajo ella no le ocurriria nada y entonces el primer trueno pequeño temblo bajo su cobija ¿Por qué tenia que llover cuando fue un dia tan bonito?. Harry no entendia eso asi que decidio que iria al cuarto de sus padres pero un segundo trueno lo tomo por sorpresa y el pequeño chillo asustado.

¿Acaso sus padres no notaban el escandolo? ¿Por qué no venian a rescatarlo a su cuarto?.

Entonces Harry escucho una voz totalmente desconocida a su lado .

\- ¿Qué mierda es eso?

Harry se asusto mas de lo que estaba miro a su lado y no habia nadie miro al frente de el pero no habia nadie y miro al otro lado pero tampoco habia nadien ¿De donde provenia esa voz?

\- ¿Estoy en el infierno? – Otra ves la voz lo asalto, la voz era gruesa y algo cortante pero eso no parecio una pregunta mas bien una confirmacion .-

Entonces Otro trueno se escuho pero harry no tuvo miedo, Harry ahora a lo unico que le tenia miedo era a esa voz desconocida pero el era valiente harry se trago su miedo y trato de hablar.

\- ¿Q-qui-ien a-anda a-a-hi-i? – Su voz salio atropellada totalmente temblorosa.

\- ¿Tu quien eres? .- Pregunto demandante la voz .- ¡RESPONDE! .- Exijio-

Al pequeño niño se erizo totalmente la voz provenia de su mesita de noche … pero su mesa de noche no hablaba …..entonces lo recordo ..el espejo.

Harry miro su mesita de noche y en ella el pomo del cajo tenia que abrirlo pero no queria ¡El no queria!.

\- ¡Te he hablado y quiero una maldita respuesta! – La voz lo asalto de nuevo –

El pequeño abrio su cajon y sin mirar agarro lo agarro por el mango.

\- Ohh… ¿un mocoso?

Harry chillo .. tenia razon la voz provenia del espejo entonces abrio uno de sus ojo y miro al espejo.

En el espejo estaba el rostro de un hombre palido y su cabello era negro al igual que sus ojos y por lo que se notabana el hombre estaba molesto ..muy molesto.

\- Tu….¿Quien eres? - Pregunto el hombre del espejo.

\- Ha-a-rry P-po-tt-e-r Se-ñor– Dijo el niño asustado .- ¿Y u-us-t-ted?

El hombre del espejo junto sus cejas joder si estaba molesto en su rostro habia una mueca de desagrado.

\- Severus snape

\- No lo conosco

Severus rodo sus ojos totalmente molesto ni siquiera el mismo sabia en donde estaba y ni en que estaba.

\- ¿En donde estoy? ¡Responde! - Bromo el hombre totalmente molesto.

\- En mi casa .- Dijo Harry-

Si severus fuera conseguido algo para golpearse lo fuera hecho por la idiotes del niño pero tuvo que recordarse …es un niño …es un niño.

\- Eso lo he notado, quiero decir ¿por …bueno…por que estoy atrapado?

\- ¿Atrapado?

\- ¡Si! – Grito molesto - ¿Por qué estoy metido en esta cosa y que es exactamente?

\- Es .. un espejo señor.

\- ¿Un espejo?

El niño asintio y severus se mantuvo en silencio.

¿Por qué mierda estaba en un espejo? Se supone que estaria muerto, despues de ayudo a dumbledore a derotar a voldemort , La maldita serpiente Nagini lo habia mordido y su mordida era falta ¿Su alma abria quedado sellada en ese cutre espejo en el que se encontraba? Severus se volteo y no encontreo nada todo era negro entonces alzo la mirada y encontro el rostro del niño.

Esto era una mala señal.

\- ¿En que año estamos?

\- 1991 señor.

La fecha le callo como un valde de agua totalmente fria.

\- ¿Cómo dices que te llamas?

\- Harry Potter – Le dijo el niño recordandole.-

\- Entonces Potter ¿Dónde consiguio el espejo?

\- En el rio señor.

\- ¿Y donde queda ese rio?

Harry le explico como encontro el espejo en donde se encontraba sellado, una cosa era segura en esta epoca el estaba muerto y ni siquiera huesos quedarian de el, la epoca de Severus era docientos años atrás.

Y Ahora estaba sellado en un maldito espejo y el dueño de dicho espejo era el un niño de….

\- ¿Qué edad tiene Potter?

\- 10 señor en Julio cumplire 11. – Dijo el niño feliz.-

Severus asintio ese era un dato que a el no le importaba saber entonces se sobresalto , el niño estaba apunto de llorar.

\- ¿Por qué llora? No lo haga , No me gusta – Dijo snape al ver las lagrimas del niño.

\- Es que ….esta tronando y a mi..me da miedo.

\- ¿Los truenos? – Se burlo el hombre .- No le de miedo, los truenos son simplemente el sonido de la onda de choque causada cuando un rayo calienta instantáneamente el aire por el que se mueve entre nubes.

\- ¿El qué? – Harry no entendió nada de lo que dijo aquel hombre.-

\- Olvídelo.- Dijo Snape.- ¿Es mago?

El niño asintio, Severus suspiro al menos eso era un gran paso pero la pregunta ahora era ¿Qué iva hacer? Según la fecha actual ahora mismo no tendria cuerpo fisico ya que nagini lo mato al moderlo asi que …..¿Que iva hacer? ¿Este era su castigo por haberse unido a las filas de voldemort hace mas de docientos años?

\- ¿Potter?

\- ¿Si señor?

\- No llore.

\- No lo hago.

Severus suspiro nuevamente tratando de encontrar alguna explicacion a esto segundo el niño habia conseguido el espejo en rio asi que no habia otra explicacion este espejo era un tipo de contenedor y al morir (por que culpa de la Nagini) su alma fue atrapa por el contenedor y sellada.

Hasta ahora todo bien.

\- Le dije que no llorara Potter.

Severus miro el rostro del niño que tenia frente a el (no podia ver nada mas que el rostro del niño asi que dedujo que el niño estaba agarrando el espejo por el mango de este mismo.

\- No lloro….es solo que …los truenos..

\- Los hombres solo pueden llorar tres veces en su vida. – Dijo Snape – Cuando nacen, cuando nace su primer hijo y cuando sus padres que no llore parece idiota.

Harry escucho las palabras del hombre y asintio al menos habia algo bueno en todo esto estaba acompañado por alguien.

\- ¿Usted vive en el espejo? – Pregunto el niño.

\- No … Solo he quedado atrapado en el.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Yo estoy muerto

Severus nisiquiera supo desifrar la exprecion del niño cuando el le dijo eso.

\- ¿Es un fantasma?

\- Eso parece.

\- Genial – Dijo el niño-

El niño parecia entusiasta al menos con la idea.

\- Aquí en la casa no ahí fastamas y yo siempre he quiero que aya uno , tengo un amigo que se llama Ron y en su casa ahí un fastasma en el atico.

\- Que Interesante – Dijo snape totalmente aburrido – Es de noche ….duema.

\- Pero….los truenos..-Dijo el niño Preocupado-

\- ¡Por Merlin Potter! ¿No ve que estoy aquí en el espejo? Yo le cuidare el sueño ahora duerma.

El niño asintio feliz por el hecho de tener compañía y un guardian de sueños y tambien sonrio por que ahora tenia un fastama en su casa y era mejor que el de su amigo Ron por que este estaba en un espejo.

continuara...

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado.

c: Reviews?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo Dos: Severus Snape**

A la mañana siguiente el niño se desperto y se sento en su cama estirando una de sus manos para agarrar sus gafas que estaban en la mesita de noche, agarro sus gafas y bostezo, habia dormido bien. Y en ese instante Harry recordo el espejo.

\- ¡El espejo! – Grito el niño asustado- ¿Dónde esta? ¿Dónde esta?

Harry removio sus sabanas en busca del objeto y lo encontro debajo de su almohada, el niño suspiro de alivio y se miro en el.

\- Mmmmh ¿Señor? –

El niño noto como un rostro aparecia en el espejo.

\- Señor Snape para usted Potter - Dijo el hombre alzando una ceja –

\- Si señor Snape

Severus miro nuevamente el niño ayer estaba algo oscuro y no pudo verlo bien. Cabello negro (algo arborotado) Ojos verdes y rostro de idiota (Eso ya era exajeraciones del fastamas) pero era un niño muy bien parecido eso no lo iba a negar.

Entonces una gran duda se sembro en la mente de severus. ¿Qué haria ahora?.Estaba atrapado en ese maldito espejo y no podia salir, aparte el dueño del espejo era un niño y si el niño le decia a sus padres seria un gran habia vivido demaciadas emociones y tener demaciados problemas cuando esta vivo para tener que seguir enfrentandolos cuando ahora estaba muerto.

\- Mmmmmmm -

\- ¿Potter? – Severus miro detenidamente el rostro del niño , este tenia un rostro pensativo.

\- Mmm….Snape.

\- Señor Snape, Potter – Le repitio Severus.

\- Ahora que lo pienso….su nombre me suena.

Severus miro al niño divertido y por casi se hecha a reir. ¿Qué iba a saber ese niño de el?.

\- ¿Enserio Potter?. No me diga… -

\- ¡Es verdad!

\- Entonces recuerde donde escucho mi nombre.

Harry apretaba la manija del espejo fuertemente con la mano furioso de la actitud burlona que tenia ese hombre con el.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Ya recorde!

El ojiverde estiro su mano libre (porque con la otra tenia agarrado el espejo) abrio el cojonsito de su mesita de noche y saco un monto de targetas .

\- Ahora lo recuerdo. – Dijo el niño – Esta son las targetas que traen las ranas de chocolate y tienen imágenes e informacion de los brujos mas famosos de la historia.

Snape miro con expectativa las targetas mientras que harry buscaba una en particular.

\- ¡Aquí esta! –

Harry also una pequeña tarjeta y en esta estaba una imagen de el con su nombre y una breve descripcion.

 _Severus Snape_

 _El Profesor Severus Snape (n._ _9 de enero_ _de 1761 - m._ _2 de mayo_ _de 1791)Ex Mortifago fue espía y_ _Maestro de Pociones_ _,_ _profesor_ _de_ _Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras_ _y_ _director_ _de_ _Hogwarts_ _, a la que asistió como estudiante desde_ _1771_ _hasta_ _1778_ _. Snape desempeñó un papel muy importante en las dos guerras contra_ _Lord Voldemort_ _, así ayudando a Albus Dumbledore a la derrota de lord Voldemort._

Harry termino de leer la pequeña descripcion de severus y mirando este con los ojos muy emocionado.

\- Wow…entonces…usted….es….ayudo ….Dumbledore – Harry no encontraba las palabras correctas para expresar su emocion.-

Snape tambien se encontraba en shock por que en ningun momento penso que lo tubieran encuenta para ese tipo de estupideces. ¿Mago importante?. ¿El?.

\- Potter calmese…

\- No puedo creerlo …esto es fantastico…yo…..estoy feliz…usted….¡Oh Dios mio!.

\- ¡BASTA! – grito Snape.

Harry se callo imendiantamente.- Escuche Potter….Escucheme.

\- Primero. No quiero preguntas

El oji verde lo miro con decepcion …..- Pero..

\- Callese - Ordeno – Segundo. No le va decir a sus padres nada de esto.

\- ¿Po…porque? -

\- Estoy segurisimo que sus padres no queran a un mortifago aquí.

\- Pero…Pero usted era bueno. Y ayudo a dumbledore a derrotar al señor tenebroso.

\- Pero eso no quita el hecho de que lo fui. ¿escucho?.

Harry asintio, el señor snape tenia razon. Si le decia sus padres que…¡SEVERUS SNAPE! Estaba en su espejo…en el espejo que encontro se lo quitarian..le quitarian a su fantasma..al fastama de un hereo.

\- Señor…

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿No le dio miedo?

\- ¿el que?

\- Enfrentrarse a Voldemort.

\- Potter…que le dije…

\- Una ves fui a Hogwarts y en el despacho de la directora Minerva hay un retraro de Albus Dumbledore y esa ves lo escuche diciendo que usted era el hombre mas valiente que habia conocido.

Severus suspiro con resignacion , Ese niño no le haria caso .- Para Dumbledore , todos eran valientes.

\- Pero ninguno tam valiente como usted señor Snape.

Harry miraba facinando el espejo mirando el reflejo de Severus. Snape arrugo el rostro y abrio suy voca para decirle algo al niño cuando la puerta dl cuarto se abrio adruptamente.

\- Cariñooooo….es hora …de

Lily miro con curiosidad a su hijo..- Harry …pero…que..

El niño se asusto.. – Yo….esto …el espejo ..me estaba mirando en el. – Harry abrazo el espejo pegandolo a su pecho , Severus tambien se habia puesto nervioso… ¿y si notaban que el estaba ahi?.

\- Ohh…- Lily se acerco a la cama de harry y se sento en la orilla- ¿Ese es el espejo que conseguimos ayer en el rio?.

Harry asintio – Esta muy bonito .- Lily estiro su brazo y agarro el espejo .- Mamaa… - El niño tambien se aferro al espejo .- Es mio.

\- Dejame verlo Harry.

\- Mamaa…

\- Hijo. Por favor.

Lily also el espejo y se miro en el espejo. Mientras que Harry tenia el corazon en la voca. Que no este….que se haya desaparecido…por favor.

\- Es un espejo muy bonito – Dijo ella mirandose en el .- Quien lo abra botado.

Harry miro a su madre .- Si…Es …Muy…Bonito.

Lily puso el espejo sobre la mesita de noche .- Ves a bañarte ya esta listo el desayuno. – Dijo y le dio un beso en la frente de su hijo .-

\- Si mama.

Harry se bajo de la cama y espero que su madres saliera para agarrar otra ves el espejo .- Eso estubo cerca – Espeto el niño asustado.

\- Cerca no es la palabra adecuada – Dijo snape. – Deberias bañarte y bajar como dijo tu madre.

\- Pero…

\- Potter Baje.

Harry le hizo caso al mayor y entro al baño mientras que este se preguntaba como se habia metido en esto y en lo que le deparaba el futuro.

* * *

 **Bueno. Hola aqui abajo. Este es el segundo capitulo de esta hermosa historia jsksjsksjskss Bueno tal ves comienze a si y tal ves el capitulo les haya parecido aburrido pero esque estaba estancada aqui ya que no sabia como hacer para que lily ni james se enteraran sobre snape pero y superada la etapa. ahora si puedo continuar fluidamente , mmm el enamoramiento de Harry y snape comenzara desde ya pero sera evidente desde que harry este en 5 año a si no esperen besos :c todo comenzara hasta mas tarde pero abra parte lindas donde habra amorsh 3 uwu asi que sean paciente. pero todo sera hermoso claro tambien habra sus pro y su contra pero sha veran jsksjsksjsksjsksjsksjsksjsksjs :DDDDDDD tambien actualizare los Domingos o los sabados xD Si me lo propongo tal ves los miercoles *w* asi que Gambatte!.**

 **Gracias a Muera sksjsks mi amorsh por su review**

 **y ha Hyperion por su review ;w; tratare de mejorar mi ortografia y mi puntacion lo juro XD**

 **¿Reviews? :3**

 **Hasta la proxima!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno! hola nuevo cap! bueno me demore en actualizar por que aunque ya tenia mas de la mitad del capitulo escrito no sabia como finalizar este capitulo xD entiende era un bloqueo mental. pero ya que sali de aqui ahora todo si podra ir fluidamente y no creo que me demora mas actualizando uwu prometo actualizar (aunque no se por que prometo casi nunca cumplo por aqui) antes del jueves c: ahora ya comenzara un poco el enamoramiento de Harry nuestro beebshote con snape xD jsksjskssksjskssjsk**

* * *

 **Capitulo tres: Primer año en Hogwarts**

Los días habían pasado muy rápido y Harry estaba muy entusiasmado con la llegada de su cumpleaños número 11. El día de su cumpleaños despertó totalmente feliz ya que ya tenía la edad requerida para ir a Hogwarts la escuela de magia y hechicería.

El cumpleañero abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche y saco el espejo.- ¡Buenos días profesor!- Dijo el niño.

El rostro de Snape apareció en el espejo y el mentalmente repitió la última palabra **_"profesor"_** no sabía en qué momento el niño le había comenzado a decir sí Pero era un forma respetuosa de dirigirse a el así que Snape no se quejó.- Feliz cumpleaños Potter.

El rostro de Harry se ensancho con una gran sonrisa.- ¡Se acordó! – Dijo el niño

\- Como no iba hacerlo si me lo pasaste recordando toda la última semana – Le respondió Snape.

El resto del día fue realmente magnifico para Harry. Vinieron todos sus amigos y fue su mejor cumpleaños también recibió en las horas de la tarde un lechuza de con su carta de Hogwarts y a pesar de que era un día realmente fabuloso a Harry le fuera gustado que el señor Snape estuviera al lado suyo pero sabía que no podía sacar su espejo y el señor Snape tampoco podía salir de él.

Los amigos y familiares de Harry rodearon la mesa mientras cantaba el feliz cumpleaños, Harry pensaba en el deseo que pediría al soplar la vela.

 _Feliz cumpleaños a ti._

Cierra los ojos y pide un deseo, Harry.- Dijo su madre mientras apretaba con cariño el hombro de su hijo. Harry cerró los ojos y pidió su deseo.

Entonces abrió los ojos y soplo la vela.

Después de pasar un rato agradable la noche llego y fue la hora de despedirse de todos, después de un baño Harry se acurruco en su cama y después de esperar que sus padres salieran de la habitación. Abrió el cajo y saco el espejo.

\- ¿Qué tal la fiesta, Potter?

El rostro de Snape apareció con una sonrisa tosca, Harry miro a Snape expectante y pregunto.- ¿No sienta raro?

\- ¿Raro? – Repitió Snape –

\- Si es que yo….pedí un deseo – Dijo el niño algo avergonzado.

\- Oh…. ¿y cuál fue?

\- _Que usted saliera del espejo_

Snape miro al infante y aunque trato de ocultar su sorpresa no pudo es frase le había removió algo en su interior.- Potter...

\- Es que no entiendo porque no puede salir de espejo….

\- Potter….

\- ¿Sí?

\- Gracias

Esta vez el sorprendido fue el niño.- ¿P-porque?.- Titubeo

\- Solamente confórmese con el gracias y listo.

El niño hizo un puchero.- Usted siempre parece gruñón pero es una buena persona en el fondo.

Snape le sonrió al niño.- _Muy muy en el fondo_ , Potter. No me diga.

\- Pues si le digo.- Dijo el niño mientras bostezaba.- Recibí mucho regalos ¡Hasta unas escopa! Y….

\- ¿Y…?

\- ¡ LA CARTA DE HOGWARTS! .- Espeto totalmente emocionado el niño.- Yo yo…iré a Hogwarts….

\- Totalmente emocionante .- dijo con burla Snape – Espero que no destruya el colegio

\- ¡Ay! No se me diga eso, que usted ira conmigo.

\- Lastimosamente

Harry hizo nuevamente un puchero.- Yo sé que le gusta estar conmigo

\- No tengo más nadie con hablar

El oji verde le miro medio dolido.- ¿Entonces….no le gusta mi compañía?- Dijo con tristeza

Snape suspiro con molestia no le gustaba ver al niño triste y menos ser el causante de esta.- Si me gusta.- Admitió.-

Harry le regalo una sonrisa.- ¿Soy encantador?

\- Pero tienes un ego grandísimo

El niño rio un poco antes de bostezar nuevamente.- Voy a entrar a Hogwarts, este fue el mejor cumpleaños del mundo y estoy hablando con el hombre más valiente que ha existido en el mundo mágico.

Esta vez rio severus algo avergonzado.- ¿te gusta decir ese tipo de frases cierto?

\- Si , por que usted es muy valiente

\- _Fui.._ – le corrigia Snape-

\- _Es -_ prosiguió Harry – y yo me convertiré en alguien tan valiente como usted

\- Potter, ¿tengo que recordarle que estoy muerto?

\- Pues, si lo estuviera. No estaría hablando aquí conmigo ¿No?

\- Tu lógica que me hace pensar que tienes serios problemas de aprendizaje.

Harry bostezo por tercera vez y entre cerro los ojos.- Iré Hogwarts y quedare en Gryffindor

\- O en Hufflepuff – Bromeo Snape pero noto que el niño se había dormido y como poco a poco él también iba cayendo (Snape se refiere al hecho de que como Harry está dormido la mano que sostiene el espejo perdió la fuerza) así que antes de que cayera sobre el pecho del niño Snape susurro.- _Buenas noches, Harry._

Así como llego Julio se fue agosto y llego septiembre.

Harry ya tenía todos sus libros y materiales requeridos para ir a Hogwarts, no pudo dormir en toda la noche estaba ansioso ese día partiría a Hogwarts.

Cuando ya fue día, su madre lo despertó con un gran sonrisa, el niño se preparó y bajo hasta la cocina para desayunar nuevamente subió a su cuarto y saco el espejo del cajón. Siempre lo mantenía hay. Pero ahora Harry se preguntaba dónde podría guardarlo cuando estuviera en Hogwarts.

Harry se miró al espejo. – _podre esconderlo donde nadie lo encuentre_ – pensó-

 _Y Snape solo podrá hablar conmigo._

 _Solo conmigo._

¿Nervioso, Potter?- El niño se sobresaltó al notar el rostro de Snape mirando fijamente con una sonrisa de burla.-

Algo.- Confeso el niño.-

Relájese, estoy seguro que no han cambiado la forma de seleccionar los alumnos desde mi época…b-bueno – titubeo Snape.- eso fue hace 200 años atrás pero espero que todo siga igual.

El niño sonrió y se abrazó al espejo.- Me gustaría que pudiera salir.

Créame a mí también me gustaría.- le confeso Snape.-

Harry dejo de abrazar el espejo volver a mirar a Snape nuevamente.- No podre llevarlo conmigo, quiero decir tendré que guardarlo en mi equipaje.

Snape arrugo totalmente el rostro.- ¿Qué? – Casi grito.-

\- Lo siento.- Chillo el niño.-

\- ¡Ja! ¡Jamás! Que signifique que este atrapado en un espejo no significa que iré como un trasto más.

\- Profesor…- Chillo nuevamente Harry.- es la única forma de llevarlo conmigo

\- Entonces déjeme aquí y listo.

\- ¡NO! – grito Harry.-

\- NO VOY HACER DE LA NIÑERA DE UN MOCOSO

El rostro de Harry se tiño de rojo, estaba totalmente furioso.- ¡NO SOY UN MOCOSO!.- Grito Harry.- ¡Y SI VA A IR EN MI EQUIPAJE Y NO PUEDE HACER NADA PARA IMPEDIRLO! – Mientras Snape le respondía de una forma airada Harry lo ignoro abrió su baúl y guardo el espejo aun escuchando como Snape le respondía exaltado.- YA BASTA SNAPE CALLESE.- le volvió a gritar Harry.-

\- ¡NO VENGA CON SUS FALTAS DE RESPETO INPERTINENTE!

\- LALALALLALALALLALALLALALALA Tengo orejas de pescado .- Harry tapo sus orejas con su manos .- LALAALALALALALAALALLALALALLA

La puerta de la habitación de Harry se abrió.- Hijo ya es hora de… ¿irnos?

James el padre de Harry se poto con un imagen rara.- ¿Qué estas….haciendo?

El rostro de Harry se tiño de un fuerte rojo por la vergüenza.- N-nada –

Harry quito sus mano de las orejas y miro el baúl que tenía la tapa abierta se apresuró a cerrarla antes de echarle un rápido vistazo al espejo, el rostro de Snape había desaparecido.

James agarro el baúl de su hijo y comenzó a bajarlo, Harry siguió a su padre y dio un pequeño suspirito.

 _Iría a Hogwarts a formarse como un excelente mago_

 _Y tenía a Snape con él._

* * *

 **Bueno espero que el capitulo no les haya parecido aburrido pero el proximo cap sera muy lindo uwu se llamara "Baile de Hallowen" c: habra una escena tan sjsksjskssjsksjsksjsksjsk XD Cuando me imagine este fic (fue en la noche) lo primero que se me vino fue esa imagen xD (la que leeran en el proximo cap) y de hay fue que construi toda la historia xD** _  
_

 **Shiray Gaunt : si es un mpreg XD aunque mas adelante veras como se dara esa circustancia (?) tu diras ¿pero como habra mpreg si snape esta muerto? :D ya lo veras querida ya lo veras xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD todos es posible en este mundo (?) y mas en el de harry potter :D**

 **Muera : mi amorh uwu 3 3**

 **Bueno espero que les haya ustado uwu**

 **PDT: Me fuera gustado publicar este cap antes ...antes de que alan se nos fuera. u-u pero tu seras mi severus snape siempre. Siempre 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos! nuevo cap! en este cap se podran dar de cuenta como snape y harry llegaran a "ese punto" de relacion de acuerdo con el mpreg uwu sjsksjsksjsksjssksjk . Gracias por los reviews ;w; y tratare de mejor a la hora de escribir , me reelei varios veces el cap para ver si no habia algo mal , pero si encuentran algo lo siento :c. tenia planeado actualizar ayer pero justo cuando estaba escribiendo la parte final llego mucha gente y me toco antender (estoy en el trabajo) xD y bueno me toco actualizar ahora. bueno sin mas que decir espero que les guste el cap.**

* * *

 **Capitulo cuatro: Baile de Halloween**

El viaje en el expreso de Hogwarts fue tranquilo y emocionante se reunió con su amigo Ron y conoció a una niña llamada Hermione Granger que era nacida muggle, a Harry eso le recordó a su madre ya que su madre también era nacida muggle y tenía una tía muggle llamada petunia eran pocas veces las que habla con ella porque su tía parecía odiar la magia y todo lo relacionada con ella.

Cuando por fin llegaron a Hogwarts fueron guiados por Hagrid un semigigante que era el Guardabosques del colegio y guio a los de primer año hasta una pequeña sala de espera.

Harry se sintió muy nervioso ya que aunque su padre le había dicho como los iban a seleccionar a la casa correspondiente, El solo deseaba tener en sus manos el espejo y poder hablar con Snape pero Harry se recordó mentalmente que había tenido una discusión con Snape en la mañana y estaba seguro que de que el profesor no quería hablar con él.

Después de unos segundos fueron conducidos al comedor donde estaban 5 mesas; la que estaba al frente de las otras 4 era la mesa de los profesores, en la mitad estaba la Directora Minerva y los demás profesores estaban a ambos lados de ella, las otras cuatro eran las mesas de cada una de las casas Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin.

Poco a poco fueron pasando cada uno de los niños hasta que llegó el turno de Harry.

 _Mmmmm-_ Harry pudo escuchar como el sombrero le hablada dentro de su cabeza – _Veo que tienes algunos secretos... ¡Oh! Severus Snape…lo recuerdo…Slytherin…muy cuidadoso y buen estudiante. Muy valiente para haber pertenecido a esa casa…Mmmm…_

El corazón de Harry comenzó a latir con fuerza.- _No le digas a nadie por favor_ – le suplico mentalmente al sombrero- _El sombrero jamás revela lo que ve en la mente del estudiante –_ Respondió casi ofendido.- ¡GRYFFINDOR! – Grito-

La mesa de Gryffindor estalló en aplausos y Harry camino atropelladamente hasta la mesa de la casa aunque se volteo disimuladamente para mirar con desconfianza al sombrero seleccionador.

Después del magnífico banquete, los Gryffindor de primer año fueron conducidos hasta donde estaba el retrato de una señora gorda vestida de rosa.-

\- La contraseña- pidió ella.-

\- Hocico de cerdo – Respondió Percy Weasley, Percy era Prefecto y era el hermano de Ron su mejor amigo.

Atropelladamente los estudiantes entraron a la sala común del Gryffindor, quedaron asombrados por la belleza de esta y Percy le dijo las principales reglas.

Harry compartiría habitación con Ron su mejor amigo, Con Neville Lognbottom un niño que tenía un sapo y era muy nervioso, y por ultimo Seamus Finnigan.

El pequeño grupo de compañeros comenzó a conversar sobre lo que depararía Hogwarts y lo emocionante que era estar en el castillo. Cuando llego la hora de dormir Harry saco disimuladamente el espejo del Baúl entro al baño aseguro bien la puerta y su rostro se reflejó en el espejo.

\- ¿Profesor? – Susurro Harry, Nada ocurrió.- ¡Snape! – Chillo el niño –

El rostro de Snape apareció en el espejo - ¿Qué? – Espeto furioso – ¿Ya estamos en Hogwarts?

Harry asintió - ¿Todavía sigue enojado?

\- Como no voy a estarlo, no sé en qué traste hemos viajado y de paso he sido traído como un objeto más.

\- Profesor…..era la única forma de traerlo.

\- Bueno ya estamos aquí. ¿En qué casa quedo? – pregunto enarcando una ceja-

\- Gryffindor – Chillo el niño emocionado –

Snape fingió sorpresa – Vaya…..

\- Lose – Dijo el niño radiante de emoción - yo quería quedar en esta casa, mi papas fueron Gryffindor.

\- Y toda la dependencia lo será bla bla bla bla…

Harry le sonrió a Snape.- Aunque…..el sombrero…él sabe sobre usted.

\- Obvio que lo sabe, yo hace 200 años también lo tuve sobre mi cabeza, Potter.

El niño se sonrojo furiosamente.- yo quiero decir….él sabe que yo le hablo.

\- Oh…- comenzó Snape – pues no se preocupe, el sombrero jamás revela sus secretos.

\- Eso fue lo que me dijo – Dijo Harry algo preocupado.- Pero….no lose.

\- Confié en el Potter mientras yo tendré que aguantarme todo el rojo y dorado de esta habitación. – Snape comenzó a escrudiñar el baño – Hasta aquí dentro todo es tan…- puso una mueca de repulsión – Gryffindor.

Y en Slytherin, ¿No es igual?- Pregunto Harry antes de soltar una pequeña risita.

Snape fijo sus ojos negros en los verdes.- Puede ser – Le respondió antes de sonreír el también.

* * *

El primer día de clases estuvo algo ajetreado para Harry ya que era difícil ubicar cada uno de los salones, con el pasar de los días el niño y sus amigos se acostumbraron a la rutina de las clases y Harry trataba pasar su tiempo libre con Snape aunque también la pasaba con sus amigos para Harry era difícil esa tarea, la mayoría de las veces solamente podría hablar con Snape en las noches, los fines de semana se podía escabullir y poder hablar por unas cuantas horas con Snape en el día. El profesor no se mostraba enojado por eso y en realidad se sorprendía de que un niño como Harry quisiera pasar tiempo con él y lo agradecía mentalmente.

Halloween llego muy rápido para sorpresa de todos, la Directora Mcgonagall hizo una celebración para celebrar Halloween todos sus compañeros estaban emocionados incluso el mismo Harry.

Todos comenzaron a bajar para ir a la celebración pero Harry estaba indeciso así que bajo por unos minutos para tratar de disfrutarla pero se aburrió prefería pasar ese tiempo con Snape así que se escabullo y se escapó de sus compañeros subió hasta la torre Gryffindor y busco el espejo que estaba bajo de su almohada.

Se sentó sobre su cama y le hablo - ¿Snape?

El rostro de Snape apareció – Pensé que estabas en la fiesta de Halloween.

Si pero me aburrí, además tenemos casi 2 días sin hablar.- Dijo el niño.-

¿Y de que hablaremos entonces? – Espeto Snape – ¿Sobre pociones?- se burló.

No se….- Harry se apeno – Lamento no ser divertido.

Snape soltó una risita.- Si no han hecho muchas modificaciones al castillo, creo que podemos ir a lugar que conozco.- Dijo el fantasma.-

El rostro de Harry se ilumino y asintió salió de la torre de Gryffindor junto con el espejo, Harry uso su capa de invisibilidad (un regalo de su padre).

Mmm.- Pensó Snape.- Creo que es así.

Harry solo miraba una pared.- ¿Aquí? …..pero…

Potter.- Snape puso los ojos en blanco.- Presione en el centro.

Harry puso el espejo en el piso y tanteo en la pared hasta conseguir un punto suave que estaba en el centro, presiono con fuerza. De repente la pared se rompió por la mitad y dejo a la vista un pequeño pasadizo.

¡WOW!- grito el niño entrando emocionado agarrando el espejo fuertemente.- Esto es increíble, no sabía que….esto estaba aquí.

Hay muchos pasadizos secretos que ni el mismo director actual creo que sepa. – Murmuro Snape.

Era un pequeño pasillo pero cuando llegaron al final de este había una puerta, cuando Harry la abrió había una pequeña salita con estaba vacía aunque tenía algunos muebles y estaba llena de polvo.

Mira al techo – le pidió Snape.-

El niño alzo la mirada y se quedó sin habla, el cielo estaba encantado como el de comedor pero era aún más sensacional, había un montón de estrellas y la luna estaba llena se podía apreciar unas cuantas estrellas fugaces.

\- Increíble.- susurro Harry totalmente emocionado.- esta mejor que el del comedor.

\- _Parece cosa de magia_ – bromeo Snape –

Harry sonrió lleno de felicidad tiro la capa de invisibilidad sobre el suelo y se sentó sobre ella para no ensuciarse. Siguió mirando el techo encantado.

\- Esto es fantástico…es realmente bonito ¿Pasaba antes el tiempo aquí señor? – Le pregunto Harry bajando la mirada para apreciar el espejo.- ¡Snape! – En el espejo ya no estaba el rostro del o ji negro.-

Entonces Harry sintió que alguien le toco el cabello alzo la vista y ahogo un grito, había una persona delante de él y era Snape. Se levantó apresuradamente.- Estas a fuera…afuera del espejo.- chillo el niño.- ¿Cómo?- exigió-

\- No se cómo he salido, Potter.- Snape se movió intranquilo.- tal vez será por el Halloween.

 _ **"El paso del día de los vivos al día de los muertos"**_ _._

 ** _"los muertos pueden caminar libremente entre los vivos"_** _._

Harry no se había acercado todavía a Snape pero lo observaba fijamente una cosa era ver solo su rostro y otra era ver su cuerpo entero, Snape era muy alto.- ¿Tienes miedo? .- le pregunto el profesor .-

El niño negó y se lanzó sobre Snape para abrazarlo, El o ji negro lo sostuvo a tiempo y dieron unas cuantas vueltas sobre su propio eje hasta terminar sentados estrepitosamente sobre la capa de invisibilidad y Harry montado a horcadas de Snape. .- Esto es genial.- chillo emocionado el niño mirando fijamente a Snape.- ¡Estas aquí!

 _Siempre_ he estado aquí.- Dijo Snape mientras le sonreía alzo su mano y acaricio el cabello del niño.- Estas algo bajo para tu edad ahora que lo noto.-

\- Bueno.- Harry sonrió por la caricia.- es que como siempre estás en el espejo…- el niño miro fijamente a Snape.- ¿crees podrás quedarte siempre afuera?

\- No lose.- le respondió Snape.- pero no estaría mal.

Harry asintió alzo su mano y acaricio el rostro de Snape.- estas frio.- susurro el niño.

El profesor se descoloco algo por la caricia nunca nadie había demostrado ese tipo de afecto hacia él, y le gustaba, le gustaba que Harry le mostrara afecto tal vez por el hecho de que no recibió mucho cuando vivió.- Soy un fantasma….

\- ¡Pero te puedo tocar! – Dijo Harry mientras esta vez tocaba el cabello de Snape.- ¡Se cumplió mi deseo de cumpleaños! – El niño sonrió de felicidad -

\- Algo atrasado – Les respondió Snape mientras dejaba que Harry le acariciara el cabello.-

\- A quien le importa – chillo y entonces Harry esta vez se acurruco en el pecho de Snape.- oh podría decir que se adelantó mi regalo de navidad.

Snape soltó una risita y paso su brazo alrededor de la cintura del niño para pegarlo más a el.- entonces… ¿Feliz cumpleaños? o ¿Feliz navidad?.- Dijo Snape con afecto, le había tomado cariño al pequeño.

 _Feliz Halloween_ – le corrijo el niño feliz de poder estar hay con el profesor, Harry sabía que algunas veces se comportaba como un amargado total pero sabía que detrás de todo ese humor en Snape era una buena persona y era amable con el.- ¿Nunca vas a irte?.- le pregunto Harry alzando su mirada, Snape bajo la vista para observar al niño, sus rostros estaban muy cerca solo a unos pocos centímetros.-

Snape no entendió la pregunta.- ¿Qué?- le susurro

\- ¿Nunca vas aburrirte de mí? – volvió a preguntar Harry.- Es que…soy un niño y tal vez no sea muy interesante hablar conmigo.- Harry bajo la mirada apenado.-

El o ji negro sonrió.- No eres aburrido, _Harry._

El niño alzo la vista nuevamente y se acurruco aún más en Snape.- ¿Te quedas conmigo?

Antes de responder Snape le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a Harry.- _Siempre_ – le respondió.

 _ **Continuaraaa.a….**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado uwu**

 **Bueno ya comenzo todo sajsksjsksjdkdjsksjs**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **uwu asi...esa fue la primera escena que se me ocurrio cuando me habia imaginado el fic en realidad el fic se me ocurrio mientras escuchaba"Thousand years- Christina Perri" - me imagine a Harry y a snape bailando esa cancion y bueno (?) de hay saque todo el fic.**

 **ALWAYS! ALWAYS HARRY! ALWAYSSS! XD ok ya.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos nuevo cap! :3 espero que les guste muchas gracias por los reviews ueu**

* * *

 **Capitulo cinco: Rutina**

Cuando Harry despertó ni siquiera supo en qué momento se había quedado dormido mientras hablaba con Snape. El niño se encontraba acostado sobre la capa de invisibilidad que había tirado ayer en la noche, con pereza Harry se sentó y miro a los lados para haber si Snape todavía estaba afuera del espejo pero no era así. El espejo se hallaba al lado de Harry, así que el niño lo agarro y le hablo:

\- ¿Profesor Snape?

Y como si Snape nunca fuera salido del espejo su rostro apareció en el – _Buenos Días, Potter_

\- Buenos Días, señor.- Dijo Harry.- Mmm ¿o través está en el espejo?

Snape enarco una ceja.- Quiero decir… ¿no puede salir…como ayer?- le espeto el niño.

\- No, No puedo – Le dijo Snape – quede nuevamente atrapado en el espejo, tal vez puede salir ayer solo por ser Halloween ya que es un día con mucha acumulación mágica tanto natural como sobrenatural.

\- _Oh_ – Harry chillo con decepción.- ¿Entonces no podrá salir hasta el próximo Halloween?

\- En teoría, habrá que esperar - le dijo Snape también algo decepcionado pero sin demostrarlo.- ¿No tienes que ir a clases?

Entonces Harry se levantó bruscamente con el espejo en la mano agarro su capa de invisibilidad con la otra y hecho a correr por el pasadizo secreto – ¡Lo había olvidado!

El niño corrió pero la pared se encontraba cerrada- ¡Snape! ¿Cómo la abro?

\- Haz lo mismo que hiciste ayer – Le replico Snape –

Harry presiono el punto suave que había en la mitad de la pared y esta se abrió Harry se puso la capa de invisibilidad para ocultarse y comenzó a caminar rápido. Los pasillos estaban vacíos eso se podría significar dos cosas o todavía era muy temprano o todo el mundo estaba en el gran comedor.

Harry llego a la torre de Gryffindor jadeando se quitó la capa y le susurro la contraseña a la señora gorda que lo regaño.

Harry la ignoro y entro a la sala común de Gryffindor, no había nadie subió las escaleras para ir hasta el dormitorio que compartía, abrió la puerta con cuidado. Su corazón latía con fuerza.

 _Que estén dormidos, que estén ahí._

Pero no lo estaban, eso quería decir que estaban en el gran comedor.

Harry se apresuró miro el reloj faltaban 10 para las 9am, con rapidez guardo la capa de invisibilidad en su baúl.-

\- Eso te pasa por dormilón, Potter – se le burlo Snape –

Harry chillo enojado así que guardo el espejo también dentro del baúl antes de cerrarlo puedo escuchar otra risita de burla por parte de Snape –

¡Todo esto era culpa de Snape! , Harry entro al baño y se bañó con rapidez se puso sus uniforme y busco sus libros junto con todas las cosas que le tocaban. Salió de Gryffindor y bajo las escaleras como si el diablo le estuviera persiguiendo.

Jadeante Harry se debutó para sentarse una banca que estaba cerca de él, puso sus libros a su lado y sintió como su estómago reclamaba atención.

Tenía hambre, el desayuno había acabado por que ya había algunos caminando por los pasillos para ir a sus clases correspondientes. A Harry no le quedaba de otra que esperar hasta el almuerzo, así que agarro sus libros y esta vez a paso lento camino hasta su próxima clase, Historia de la magia.

Cuando Harry llego hasta el aula de clase todavía faltaban algunos estudiantes pero pudo ver que ahí estaban Ron y Hermione, el niño se acercó a ellos.

\- Hola – les saludo Harry –

\- ¿Dónde estabas Harry? – le reprendió Hermione – te has perdido el desayuno y Ron me ha dicho que no estabas cuando despertó y tampoco cuando se fue a dormir.

Al niño no le toco otra que mentir.- Si llegue a dormir pero ninguno se dio de cuenta y me desperté temprano.-

Ninguno de los dos le creyó pero tampoco pidieron explicaciones.- Toma – Hermione extendió la mano dándole una manzana – Estoy segura que no has desayunado.

Harry la tomo y le sonrió a la niña.- Gracias.

La clase comenzó con la aparición del fantasma del profesor Binns, a Harry le fuera gustado que el profesor Snape pudiera volver a salir pero tendría que esperar hasta el próximo Halloween para probar si en verdad podía salir otra vez.

Los días pasaban y navidad se acercaba con fuerza, Harry pasaría la navidad con sus padres y había invitado a Ron, también había invitado a Hermione pero la niña se negó, no porque no quisiera si no es que ella pasaría la navidad con su familia, al cambio ron si acepto ya que sus padres se irían de viaje a visitar a uno de sus hermanos y no podían llevarlo. Los hermanos de Ron, Percy y los gemelos se quedarían en Hogwarts y Ron la pasaría junto con Harry y sus padres.

* * *

 _Navidad_

La navidad en la casa de Harry fue muy linda y alegre, el niño recibió muchos regalos geniales, incluso ron había recibido buenos regalos (los padres de Harry también habían comprado regalos para el) el niño los recibió avergonzado pero contento.

Solo faltaba algo para que la navidad de Harry fuera la más feliz del mundo.

\- Aquí tiene su regalo Snape – El niño sonriente saco una pequeña caja color verde brillante. – Harry estaba encerrado dentro del baño.

Snape miro la caja.- ¿Cómo se supone que voy a abrirla?

La sonrisa de Harry se opacó un poco – Esperaremos hasta Halloween para que la habrá.

\- ¿y no la puedes abrir tú por mí? – Snape enarco la ceja –

\- No puedo – Le dijo Harry sacando otra caja pero esta vez era roja –

\- ¿Otro regalo para mí? – Le pregunto el fantasma –

\- Si , este es el de su cumpleaños.-

Snape se descoloco.- ¿Qué?

Harry le sonrió – El de su cumpleaños, sé que todavía no llega pero tenía comprarlo enseguida porque si esperaba hasta esa fecha seguramente no tendría dinero para comprarle nada. – Explico el niño.- y posiblemente ya estaría suavemente en el colegio

\- Potter.- El o ji negro no sabía que decir.- No….No tienes por qué estar gastando tu dinero conmigo, Yo….realmente te agradezco lo que estás haciendo….pero….no tienes que hacerlo.- Snape bajo la mirada dentro del espejo.-

\- ¿Está enojado? – Harry se entristeció pensó que a Snape le gustaría – Lo siento – se disculpó el niño.

Snape negó con la cabeza.- No estoy enojado, Yo…solo. No estoy acostumbrado, en mi época el único que me daba regalos era el director Dumbledore. ¿Entiendes?

Harry asintió.- ¿Entonces….si los quiere? – Le pregunto –

Si.- Dijo Snape – Gracias, pero guarda el de mi cumpleaños y dámelo ese día, fingiré sorpresa.-

El niño asintió divertido por la petición de Snape, Entonces se escuchó unos pequeños golpes en la puerta del baño.- ¿Harry? – El rostro del profesor desapareció del espejo.

Era su padre, Harry metió las dos pequeñas cajas dentro de su camisa.- ¿Si?

\- ¿Por qué te demoras mucho? ¿te sientes bien? – le pregunto su padre desde el otra lado de la puerta.-

\- Estoy bien – Le respondió Harry – Ya salgo.

El niño abrió la puerta del baño.- ¿Qué tienes ahí? – Pregunto james el padre de Harry mirando el abultamiento que tenía su hijo –

\- Nada – él Dijo el niño –

James miro el espejo que Harry tenía en la mano - ¿Y eso? ¿De quién es?

\- Es mío – Harry se puso nervioso –

\- ¿Quién te lo dio? – Le pregunto su padre curioso –

\- Lo encontré hace tiempo en el rio

\- ¿En qué rio?

\- Antes de entrar de mi cumpleaños esa ves que salimos de picnic

\- Oh….. – El padre de Harry extendió el brazo para agarrarlo pero Harry dio unos pasos hacia atrás - Voy a cambiarme – Dijo el niño y corrió hasta su habitación –

* * *

\- Cerca – chillo Harry – Eso estuvo cerca – el o ji verde cerró la puerta de su habitación –

\- Tu padre sí que me fuera descubierto – El rostro de Snape se apareció nuevamente – Es auror estoy seguro que apenas fuera tocado el espejo fuera sentido que no era _común._

El profesor tenía razón.- voy a guardarlo – Harry se acercó su fiel mesita de noche la que lo acompaño todas las noche antes de entrar a Hogwarts. – Aquí estará seguro.

\- Una mesita de noche me defenderá del mal – bromeo Snape –

\- Deje de burlarse Snape – Chillo Harry – lo veré mas tarde.

Snape asintió, Harry guardo el espejo dentro del cajón de su mesita de noche y también guardo los regalos dentro de su baúl de Hogwarts.-

 _Tendría que ser muy cuidadoso para que nadie lo descubriera._

 _ **continuaraaaa**_

* * *

 **Shiray : xD a mi se me aguaron lo s ojos cuando escribi esa escena de Harry y Snape ;o; Gracias por comentar.**

 **Mar91 : :3 Gracias**

 **Kaulizt: e_e no ha laz hecho la portada como he querido u.u**

 **Ara: sksksjsksjskshsks Gracias gracias gracias! por estar pendiente del fic y leer sjsksjsks ;w; Gracias**

 **Bueno! espero que les haya gustado el cap**

 **¿Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA! NUEVO CAP XD Me senti inspirada y boom :3 tal ves el sabado o domingo suba otro nuevo cap uwu!**

 **espero que les guste :D**

* * *

 **Capitulo seis: El cumpleaños de Severus**

Las pequeñas vacaciones de navidad ya estaban acabando Harry entraría nuevamente al colegio el 10 de enero, por lo que tendría oportunidad de hacerle una mini celebración para el cumpleaños de Snape, Su amigo Ron había decidido irse la semana pasada para estar con sus hermanos en Hogwarts para Harry eso fue alivio no es que no quisiera que su amigo estuviera hay con él, pero es que Ron presentaba un problema aunque el niño pelirroja dormía en el cuarto de huéspedes, la mayoría del tiempo la pasaba con Harry y eso le impedía al niño hablar con Snape.

El nueve de enero Harry se levantó muy temprano, ni si quieras sus padres estaban despiertos bajo las escaleras hasta la cocina y saco de la nevera un pequeño pudinsito, busco entre los cajones una de las velas que sobro de su cumpleaños y la puso sobre este.

Subió nuevamente las escaleras en silencio y abrió la puerta de su habitación se sentó sobre su cama con el encendedor prendió la vela y con cuidado saco el espejo del cajón de la mesita de noche y comenzó a cantar en voz bajita:

 _Feliz cumpleaños a ti_

 _Feliz cumpleaños a ti_

El rostro de Snape apareció una rara mueca en el rostro.

 _Feliz cumpleaños, Querido severus_

 _Feliz cumpleaños a ti_

Harry soplo la vela por Snape y puso el pundinsito sobre la mesa de noche.

\- ¿Cuántos años cumplo? – Pregunto Snape - ¿215?

\- _231_ – le corrigió el niño –

\- Que viejo _¡Feliz cumpleaños a mí!_

Harry sonrió – ahora ¡los regalos! – el o ji verde se bajó de su cama dejando el espejo sobre ella camino hasta su baúl y saco la caja roja que tenía guardada desde la navidad pasada.-

\- ¿Para mí?- Snape fingió sorpresa como lo había acordado con Harry el mes pasado -

\- Si

\- ¿Qué es?

\- No lo abrirá hasta Halloween

Snape bufo.- ¿y no comeré pudin? – Bromeo

\- No, ese es para mí – Dijo el niño agarrándolo y llevándoselo a la boca –

\- ¿Qué clase de cumpleaños es este donde el cumpleañero no come?

\- ¡Snape! – chillo el niño –

El fantasma suspiro y le sonrió al niño – Gracias.

\- ¿Mmm? – Harry ladeo la cabeza sin entender –

\- Me recordaste a mi madre, ella era la que se ponía en este plan cuando era mi cumpleaños

\- ¿enserio? - Snape asintió- Cuando era pequeño, hacia un pastel para el día de mi cumpleaños y se levantaba temprano iba hasta mi habitación y comenzaba a cantar.

\- ¿y el director Dumbledore?

\- Bueno…el activaba la chimenea desde temprano y comenzaba a cantar a través de ella.

Harry se carcajeo divertido.- Bueno, te diré que el pudin estaba bueno, si vuelves a salir el próximo Halloween tendré algunos encima para ver si puedes comer –

\- Algo que dudo – Dijo el O ji negro –

El niño entrecerró los ojos – Donde está su positivismo, Snape.

\- Murió junto con mi cuerpo

Harry lo miro y le hizo una burla con la lengua.

* * *

Las clases llegaron nuevamente y con ellas los exámenes de fin de curso, la intensidad de las tareas y el montón de exámenes más los muchos trabajos y ensayos que mandaban los profesores tenían trastornados a los estudiantes de todos los grados.

Harry apenas tenía tiempo para hablar con Snape por que incluso los fines de semana estaba ocupado terminando las tareas y pasando algo de tiempo con sus amigos pero Harry siempre lograba sacar aunque sea unos minutos para hablar con el profesor.

\- Van a matarnos – Chillo Ron –

Hermione lo miro sin entender.- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Es que no lo ves, Hermione – Ron le señalo los múltiples libros y pergaminos que están sobre la mesa – Van a ahogarnos con tareas y ensayos.

\- Nadie dijo que estudiar en Hogwarts sería fácil, Ron.-Dijo Harry terminando de escribir la última parte de su ensayo de DCAO – Además, solo estamos en primer año, Ron.

\- Vez – Hermione le dio unas cuantas palmaditas a Harry – Harry tiene razón, si queremos ser unos excelentes magos tenemos que esforzarnos al máximo y sacar muchos _Extraordinarios_ o _supéralas expectativas._

\- Yo voy a ser jugador de Quiddicth no entiendo por qué tengo que esforzarme en asignaturas que no me servirán de nada.

La niña cerro de golpe el libro que tenía en las manos, se puso de pie y se lo tiro al pelirrojo en la cabeza.

* * *

Los exámenes fueron duros pero pasables (Para Hermione fueron algo decepcionantes ya que le resultaron demasiado fáciles e incluso había estudio temas que no habían salido en la mayoría de los exámenes).

Harry logro tener las suficientes notas para poder pasar a segundo años en Hogwarts, después de un bailecito de alegría (y una felicitación escrita por parte de sus padres) el niño se relajó lo suficiente y pensó en todos los planes que tendría en estas vacaciones, tendría tiempo para hablar con Snape y también trataría de buscar un libro sobre hechizos poco comunes para ver si lograba conseguir alguno para poder sacar a Snape del espejo y también investigar mucho más sobre la vida de este.

Pero Harry no pudo cumplir ninguno de sus planes vacaciones, porque apenas sus padres lo buscaron en el andén 9 ¾, le dijeron que tendría que hacer un viaje y no podrían llevarlo con el así que Harry pasaría sus vacaciones con su padrino Sirius.

Mientras la madre de Harry arreglaba su baúl con sus cosas, el niño miraba con tristeza su espejo, el rostro de Snape apareció pero no hablo sabía que si lo hacia los descubrirían, miro el rostro del niño y noto que estaba triste, con la mirada exigió una explicación pero lo único que hizo el O ji verde fue negar con la cabeza.

\- Listo cariño – Dijo Lily, el rostro de Snape desapareció - ¿te vas a llevar también el espejo?

\- N-no – La voz de Harry tembló – lo voy a aguardar no quiero que se rompa.

Lily asintió y agarro el espejo.- vamos a guardarlo en el cajón de tu mesita de noche, siempre lo guardas ahí ¿cierto?

\- Si – Harry suspiro derrotado y miro como su madre lo guardaba.-

\- ¿Estas emocionado? – Lily acaricio el cabello de su hijo – Sirius dijo que te llevaría a muchos lugares fantásticos, no te quedaras todo el verano en casa. Volveremos lo más pronto posible – le prometió su madre.-

Harry cabeceo asintiendo y volvió a suspirar.-

 _Serian unas vacaciones muy largas._

 _Sin Snape._

* * *

 **UWU gracias por seguir mi fic y agradecimientos por sus reviews a : Araleh , Lady star , Shiray Gaunt uwu**

 **hasta el sábado /o domingo xD**

 **¿Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos gracias por los reviews como prometí nuevo cap rapidito**

 **Una aclaración: para las que no entendieron por que en el capitulo anterior harry decidió dejar el espejo espera para evitar ser descubierto cuando hablara con snape por eso decidió dejarlo en casa. sin mas que decir espero que disfruten el cap.**

* * *

 **Capitulo siete: Vacaciones**

Si Harry pensó que las vacaciones pasarían volando se equivocó, los días parecían más lentos y las horas parecían demorarse más de lo normal, aunque trato de divertirse y en algunas ocasiones lo logro no dejaba de pensar en Snape.

 _¿Qué estaría haciendo?_

 _¿Estaría pensando en él?_

 _¿Estaría aburrido?_

 _¿Enojado?_

 _¿Se sentiría solo?_

Con un nudo en la garganta el niño trataba de disfrutar el helado de chocolate que sirius había comprado para él. Su padrino lo había llevado a muchos lugares geniales, incluso habían ido a un parque de diversiones muggle para el cumpleaños de Harry.

Había recibido muchas cartas de sus amigos y de sus padres pero estos le decían que llegarían una semana antes de que entrar a Hogwarts ¿tendría que pasar todas sus vacaciones de verano en ese lugar?

Aunque sabía que las vacaciones tendrían que terminar en algún tiempo, Harry trataba de quitarse la costumbre de mirar a la mesita de noche que había en el cuarto que habitaba en la casa de su padrino. Algunas veces habría el cajón de esa mesita de noche con la esperanza de que el espejo apareciera. Incluso en un momento mientras se acostaba a dormir tuvo que reprimir la enorme tristeza y las ganas de llorar que tenía por el hecho de extrañar a Snape.

 _¿Snape también lo extrañaría?_

Harry esperaba que si, por que el sí extrañaba a Snape y mucho, se había acostumbrado al hecho de hablarle siempre era como tener un amigo adulto y a la ves fantasma. Podía hablar libre con el e incluso en algunas ocasiones Snape le daba permiso de tutearle. Se había acostumbrado al carácter del fantasma y a las sonrisas que algunas veces el profesor le brindaba. Lo extrañaba mucho, un montón. Nunca había extrañado a nadie así. Incluso, no extrañaba a sus padres, pero eso sí, quería que llegaran rápido, que solucionaran todo lo que tenían que hacer para llegaran antes de tiempo.

Pero lo suerte no estaba de parte de Harry, cuando por fin se acercaba la fecha del regreso de los padres del niño, este recibió una carta de ellos diciéndole que se demorarían más tiempo del estimado y que su padrino Sirius lo ayudaría a comprar los libros y las demás cosas que necesitaría para su segundo año en Hogwarts.

\- ¿tendríamos a ir a la casa? – Con la voz casi como un susurro Harry le pregunto a su padrino –

\- Por supuesto, tenemos que buscar tus uniformes y al parecer necesitaras algunos de los mismos libros de tu primer año.- Le respondió sirius.-

\- ¿iremos por la red flu? – En el rostro de Harry se forma una pequeña sonrisa -

\- Si

Harry dio unos cuantos brincos de felicidad y tuvo que acomodarse sus lentes por que casi se le caen en el agite emocional, Sirius miro curioso la actitud del pequeño pero la asocio a que tal vez el niño extrañaba su casa y sus padres.- Muy bien entonces vamos.

\- ¡Pero primero tengo que cambiarme! – Dijo el O ji verde -

\- Iremos a buscar tus cosas , no es como si fueras a ver a alguien – Le respondió sirius con humor mientras se dirigía hasta la chimenea –

\- Pero … - Chillo el niño -

\- ¡Vamos! – le apresuro su padrino-

Le tendió el contenedor donde estaba el polvo para viajar a la red flu – Tu primero.

\- ¡Hogar de los Potter! .- Dijo entusiasta Harry

El niño se sintió mareado por unos segundos y luego choco estrepitosamente contra el suelo de la chimenea de su casa, hasta sus lentes se rompieron pero eso no le importó en lo absoluto a Harry, sucio y lleno de ceniza salió de la chimenea subió rápido las escaleras y casi literalmente arranco la puerta de su habitación al abrirla.

\- ¿Snape? – Harry ya tenía el espejo entre sus manos - ¿Señor?

El rostro del fantasma apareció.- ¿Potter?- Su voz sonaba suave casi soñolienta.

El niño asintió con euforia – _Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento –_ chillo – lamento haberlo dejado todo este tiempo aquí solo, debería habérmelo llevado, Lo siento mucho.

\- ¿eh? – Snape no entendió.-

\- No se enoje por favor prometo no volver a hacerlo – Casi rogo Harry sin importarle que sirius pudiera escucharlo.-

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? – pregunto Snape –

\- un poco más de dos meses – esta vez fue el niño que no entendió.- ¿Por qué?

Snape abrió los ojos con sorpresa -.- ¿Dos meses? ¿Estás seguro?

\- ¡sí! – chillo el niño.- dos meses muy largos, _lo siento_.

El hombre seguía sin comprender.- ¿me estas queriendo decir que estuve dos meses guardado en ese maldito cajón?

Harry volvió a asentir.- ¿se aburrió mucho?, yo si un montón. Lo siento – volvió a decir.-

Snape negó.- _¿dos meses?_

\- Si, dos meses – repitió Harry

\- ¿entonces ya paso su cumpleaños? –

\- Si, ya paso.

\- Qué raro

\- ¿el qué? – Harry no comprendió –

\- Yo no sentí el pasar del tiempo, en realidad siento que solo pasaron unas horas desde la última vez que te hable.

Eso descoloco un poco a Harry, el niño se sentó en la orilla de su cama… Entonces... ¿Snape no había sentido como los días se hacían largos? ¿Snape no había sentido la lentitud del tiempo? , se formó un nudo en la garganta de Harry, entonces Snape, no lo había extrañado.

\- ¿estás bien?- le pregunto al ver la reacción del niño.-

Harry le contesto con una pregunta.- Antes, cuando no converso contigo, ¿Qué haces?

\- Nada – respondió el hombre – no siento nada, no hago nada , cuando me dejas de hablar todo se apaga, es como dormir, solo recuerdo cuando tocas el espejo, creo que puedo hablar contigo o vuelvo en si cuando siento magia cerca.

\- _Oh_ – los ojos de Harry se tornaron acuosos y unas cuantas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos –

\- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto de nuevo Snape

\- Si – Pero la voz rota de Harry lo delato – Estoy bien – Con la mano libre que el niño tenía trato de limpiar sus lágrimas pero estas eran remplazadas por otras.

Con impotencia Snape miro como el niño derramaba lágrimas sin saber las causas de estas, se maldijo por ser lento y no entender bien las emociones de este, tratando de recordar si había dicho o había hecho algo más.

 _Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento_

 _¿Se aburrió mucho?, yo si un montón._

Entonces Snape entendió el sentimiento a través de esas palabras, Harry lo había extrañado y él lo había arruinado, Harry también esperaba que el sintiera lo mismo, así que se a sinceró:

\- Yo también –

\- ¿eh? – Harry trato de limpiar la nueva tanda de lágrimas que se desbordaban –

\- Yo también te extrañe, aunque no sentí el pasar del tiempo de la misma manera que tú. – Snape miro al niño a los ojos - Extrañe tu voz chillona.

Snape bajo la mirada, seguramente si Snape fuera estado vivo un pequeño rubor se fuera esparcido en sus mejillas.- y tu sonrisa.- El o ji negro cubrió su rostro con ambas manos avergonzado.-

Del rostro de Harry broto una pequeña sonrisa.- ¿enserio?-

El o ji negro asintió aun sin alzar la mirada, la sonrisa de Harry se amplió más y acerco el espejo a su rostro.- dilo de nuevo – le pidió el niño.- Por favor.

\- Te extrañe.- Le dijo aun sin descubrir su rostro.-

\- Yo también te extrañe, Severus – le tuteo Harry y entonces le dio un pequeño beso al espejo.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y no les haya parecido muy ñoño xD JSKSJSKSJSKS**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **¿Reviews? & gracias por sus comentarios!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo ocho: segundo año parte I**

Justo después de que Harry dio ese pequeño beso al espejo, ambos se miraron fijamente Harry con una sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrojadas y bueno el rostro de Snape tenía una mueca indescifrable.

\- ¿YA TERMINASTE DE RECOGER TUS COSAS? – Grito Sirius desde la primera planta de casa.-

\- ¡NO! YA CASI TERMINO – Respondió también Harry con un grito, el niño se apresuró a recoger todo lo necesario.-

\- ¿Quién es ese? – pregunto Snape-

\- Mi padrino.

\- ¿Te has quedado con él estos dos meses?

\- Si

\- Ya veo por qué te aburriste – bromeo el O ji negro, Harry le hizo una burla con lengua.- ¡10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por irrespeto a sus mayores!

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Casi grito Harry – No, yo no he hecho nada malo y….

Snape comenzó a carcajearse bajito.- No puedo quitar puntos ¿Recuerdas? , ya no soy profesor y se supone que estoy muerto desde hace casi 2 siglos.

Harry hizo un puchero.- ¿entonces por qué hiciste eso?

\- Para ver tu reacción, todos los Gryffindor ponen la misma expresión cuando le restan puntos, yo nunca le di puntos a ningún Gryffindor.

\- ¿Ni uno?

\- Ninguno , solo restaba puntos

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque se supone que yo era el cruel profesor de pociones, _el murciélago grasiento._

\- ¿murciélago grasiento? ¿Te decían así?

\- Bueno, era un apodo, para suerte de los estudiantes nunca se atrevieron a decírmelo de frente pero si los había escuchado diciéndolo entre ellos en susurros.

\- ¿y te enojaste cuando te enteraste?

Snape negó.- me lo tome con humor.

\- ¿y si yo fuera sido estudiante tuyo? ¿me fueras dado puntos?

El o ji negro enarco una ceja.- Si le fuera dado puntos a algún Gryffindor, Nagini no me fuera matado, si no que yo fuera sufrido una Aneurisma.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y siguió recogiendo sus cosas.

* * *

Después de haber recogido todo llamo a Sirius para que lo ayudara a bajar las cosas que había metido dentro de otro baúl que había en su cuarto (también guardo al espejo dentro de este).

Cuando llegaron nuevamente a la casa de su padrino, Harry saco el espejo y sus conversaciones con Snape retornado como si Harry nunca lo fuera dejado en aquel cajón de la mesita de noche.

La pequeña semana que quedaba aun de vacaciones paso volando y Harry ya tenía todo lo necesario para cursar su segundo año en Hogwarts su padrino lo acompaño hasta el andén 9 ¾ y Harry se encontró con sus amigos y compañeros.

Esta vez Snape no había protestado en la forma en que llegaría a Hogwarts (nuevamente guardado dentro del baúl de Harry) ya que sabía que era la única forma.

Las clases seguían siendo tediosas y aburridas, otras eran realmente entretenidas y divertidas, Harry estaba ansioso quería que el mes de septiembre pasara volando y que llegara octubre y su día más esperado.

El O ji verde había limpiado la pequeña sala secreta que le había enseñado Snape el año pasado, había limpiado el lugar e incluso se quedaba ahí para hacer sus tareas y hablar con Snape sin tener que preocuparse de ser descubierto.

Halloween se estaba acercando y Harry ya estaba haciendo todos los preparativos para ese día; primero: cuando Snape saliera del espejo lo abrazaría (¿por qué tenía que abrazarlo? ¡Porque él quería abrazar a Snape y punto) , segundo: le daría los regalos del cumpleaños y navidad de Snape para que este los abriera , tercero: hablarían hasta que Harry se quedara dormido (pero Harry se había propuesto quedarse despierto hasta ver como Snape volvía a centrarse en el espejo).

Era viernes ya faltaba un día para Halloween (el sábado era Halloween) mientras estaban en la clase de historia de la magia por primera vez a Harry la clase le pareció entretenida una clase del profesor Binns ya que estaban hablando sobre la lucha de Dumbledore con Voldemort y sus aliados.

\- Entonces… - El profesor Binns paso la página del libro que estaba sosteniendo mientras levitaba sobre la silla.- Dumbledore y Snape le tendieron una trampa a Voldemort para que este creyera que Dumbledore estaba muerto, Severus Snape y Albus Dumbledore crearon una varita de sauco falsa para que Snape se la entregara a Voldemort y este creyera que Snape había cumplido la orden que este le había dado por que Snape era mortifago y su espía. – el profesor Binns volvió a pasar la página.- y Aunque Voldemort cayó en la trampa y acepto la varita de sauco falsa, hubo un detalle que se les escapo a Snape y Dumbledore. ¿alguien podría decirme cual fue?

Harry y Hermione alzaron la mano al mismo tiempo.- ¿señor Potter?

Harry miro con superioridad a Hermione.- se supone que cuando un mago mata a otro y este se apodera de su varita esta pasa hacer propiedad de él y la varita tendría que serle fiel, pero si el mago le da la varita alguien más, este tendría que morir para que la varita le fuera fiel a la persona que se le entrego.

\- Exacto, señor Potter dos puntos para Gryffindor.- Dijo el profesor.- Voldemort ordeno a Nagini que matara a Snape para que la varita de sauco que él creía que era la verdadera le fuera fiel ya que al Voldemort creer que Snape mato a Dumbledore, la varita pasaría a serle fiel a Snape y Voldemort al matar a Snape la varita de sauco le serie fiel a él. Entonces…. – Iba a continuar hablando el profesor Binns cuando Hermonie lo interrumpió.-

\- Es difícil de creer que alguien como severus Snape fuera capaz de olvidar un detalle tan importante como ese.

\- ¿Señorita Grander?- dijo el profesor enojado por la interrupción.-

\- Y de paso ¿él no era profesor de pociones? ¿no podía llevar un antídoto contra el veneno de serpiente? , tampoco puedo creer como Albus Dumbledore pudo confiar en un mortifago.

La cara de Harry se tiño roja de rabia.- Pues ese mortifago ayudo a Dumbledore a derrocar al señor tenebroso.

\- ¿y que si ayudo a matarlo? Para que mí que tal vez Voldemort lo mato por que Snape le confeso que Dumbledore si estaba vivo y este se llenó de rabia y lo mato por eso.

\- ¡HERMONIE BASTA ¡!- le grito Harry.- NO PUEDES HABLAR ASÍ DE ALGUIEN QUE NO ESTA PARA DEFENDERSE, EL ERA Y FUE FIEL Y MURIÓ FIEL.

\- ¿fiel? ¿un mortifago? Harry por favor piénsalo, estoy segura que mato a muchas personas inocentes.

\- ¿Y tú qué harías si fueras estado en su posición? – dijo Harry tratando de controlarse.- si fueras espía y Voldemort te fuera ordenado matar a personas. ¿no lo harías? Para conservar tu labor como espía.

\- Claro que no, no mataría personas inocentes.

\- Entonces fallarías como espía y Voldemort te mataría hay mismo, era mortifago debía cumplir sus órdenes.

\- Pues nadie le ordeno a el que se metería a ser mortifago el mismo eligió esa decisión.

\- ¿Nunca has cometido un error?

\- Si he cometido, pero un error como ese hay que pensarlo dos veces, mortifago seguro disfrutaba al matar a las perso…- Harry no dejo que Hermione terminara la frase ya que con violencia abofeteo a la niña.- ¡NO VUELVAS A REPETIR ESO! - le grito.-

Toda la clase se quedó en silencio y Hermione dio unos cuantas pasos atrás asustada y llena de dolor, le ardían la mejilla y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡BASTA! – Grito el profesor Binns – señor Potter, señorita Granger por favor acompáñenme hasta el despecho de la directora Minerva.

Continuaraaaaa.

* * *

 **Bueno, en el proximo cap Veremos como le ira a Harry en el despacho de Mirneva y también habrá una pequeña sorpresa y ya viene**

 **¡ Halloween!**

 **uwu por favor no odien a Hermonie (?) :V :v xD**

 **¿REVIEWS?**

 **Nota: En algunas pag de facebook montaron que hay otras paginas en donde están copiando los perfiles y fanfic de :c por favor ayuden a denunciar.**

 **siguiente capitulo: Segundo año parte II & Halloween.**


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLA LES TRAJE MIEL! XD JSSKJSSKSJSKSJSKSJSKSJSKSJS UWU ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!**

* * *

 **Capitulo Nueve: Segundo año parte II & Halloween**

Harry siguió al profesor Binns sin ni siquiera mirar a Hermione con la cabeza en alto se en camino detrás de su profesor.

Mientras seguían al fantasma se podía escuchar el llanto casi contenido de Hermione, doblaron en el pasillo y subieron las escaleras hasta el despacho de la directora, la gárgola pidió la contraseña y el profesor Binns la dijo:

\- _Bigotes de gato._

La gárgola asintió y se hizo a un lado para mostrar el pequeño pasillo continuo con unas pequeñas escaleras. Los dos estudiantes y el profesor subieron (Mas bien Binns floto) las escaleras y el profesor con delicadeza toco la puerta.

\- Adelante

Binns le mando una mirada a ambos estudiante y abrió la puerta.

\- Señora Directora….

La directora Mc Gonagalll bajo su taza de té algo sorprendida, ¿qué hacia Binns aquí? Y de paso con dos estudiantes, con suavidad puso la taza sobre su escritorio.

\- Profesor, ¿a qué se debe su visita?

\- Se ha presentado en mi clase un pequeño altercado. – Dijo el fantasma mirando a sus dos estudiantes.

Mc Donagall asintió.- Esta bien, Binns, yo me hare cargo de esto. Puedes regresar a tu clase.

El fantasma se volteo para salir sin antes volver a mirar a sus dos estudiantes con reproche.

\- Muy bien – Comenzó Minerva apenas Binns salió.- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Harry decidió ser el primer en hablar todavía estaba enojado.- Estábamos en clase y entonces el profesor Binns ha comenzado hablar sobre el papel de Severus Snape en la guerra.- Entonces Harry dirigió su mirada de molestia a Hermione .- entonces ella comenzó hablar mal de él . – acuso.-

Minerva pasó la mirada a la niña notando que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- ¿Señorita Granger?-

\- Yo solo estaba dando mi opinión y entonces vino él y me pego – casi grito ella.-

\- ¡ ¿SEÑOR POTTER?! – Grito Minerva.- ¿pero cómo pudo usted hacer semejante cosa?

\- POR QUE ELLA COMENZO HABLAR MAL DE SNAPE Y ME MOLESTA QUE HABLE ASI DE EL.

\- ¡YO SOLO DABA MI OPINION SOBRE EL TEMA! – Grito Hermione.-

\- ¡PERO NO TENIAS QUE OFENDERLO!

\- ¡YO DIGO LO QUE YO QUIERA!

\- ¡NO DE ESA MANERA!

\- ¡EL ESTA MUERTO!

Los ojos de Harry ardieron de rabia y alzo nuevamente la mano para estrellarla en la mejilla de la niña, Hermione se dio cuenta y con horror dio unos pasos atrás.- ¡DEJA DE HABLAR ASI DE SEVERUS!- La mano de Harry bajo con fuerza pero fue agarrada a tiempo por la de la directora.-

\- ¡50 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR POR SU COMPORTAMIENTO SEÑOR POTTER! .- Grito la Directora.-

Harry no podía estar más furioso abrió la boca para defenderse y defender a Severus pero fue interrumpido por una voz suave totalmente desconocida.-

\- ¿pero qué está ocurriendo? He escuchado el nombre de mi muchacho.

Todos dirigieron la vista hasta el lugar donde se escuchó la voz notando que provenía de uno de los tantos retratos, la persona del retrato era ya un señor de bastante edad tenía el cabello blanco al igual que su barba, unos lentes de media luna y unos bonitos ojos azules.

\- Albus – Susurro la Directora.-

Harry miro fijamente el retrato ¡ Era Albus Dumbledore!.- ¿Qué está sucediendo para estén gritando de esa manera?

\- Estamos resolviendo un pequeño problema, Albus .- Le respondió la Directora al retrato.-

\- ¿y eso tiene que ver con el hecho de que escuche el nombre de severus en todo esto? – pregunto curioso el retrato.-

Minerva suspiro.- Al parecer el señor Potter no le gusto la opinión de la señorita Granger hacia el señor Snape.- Explico la mujer.

\- Oh, ya veo.- Los ojos azules hicieron contacto con los verdes.- ¿tú eres el señor Potter?

\- Harry Potter, señor.- Respondió Harry algo emocionado pero aun así lleno de rabia.-

Dumbledore asintió.- ¿Sobre la opinión de la señorita Granger, que le molesto?

Harry miro a Hermione.- Ella comenzó hablar mal de Severus, diciendo que no podía creer como alguien como usted puedo creer en un mortifago y a mi molesto que ella se refiera de esa forma cuando el hizo mucho sacrificios.

\- Entiendo.- Dijo el retrato sin pasar por el alto el hecho de que el niño se refirió a Snape por su nombre.- ¿Señorita Granger?- el antiguo director miro a la niña.- ¿tiene que decir algo en su defensa?- le dijo.

\- Y-yo….- Hermione trato de articular palabra pero estaba aterrada, se le olvido el hecho de que había un retrato de Albus Dumbledore en Hogwarts.- nada.

Dumbledore se acomodó en su retrato.- Puedo entender muy bien la molestia del señor Potter por su opinión señorita Granger, Severus, mi muchacho, fue un gran hombre y un excelente espía que no debió morir a manos de Voldemort.- Todos pudieron percibir la tristeza que trasmitía las palabras del retrato.- Pero también tengo que admitir que su reacción fue un poco exagerada señor Potter.- Dijo Dumbledore al ver la mejilla enrojecida de la niña.

Harry se avergonzó totalmente pero no se sentía arrepentido.-

Yo conocí a severus durante muchos años – comenzó a relatar Dumbledore.- cometió un error, eso sí, pero todos somos humanos y cometemos errores no importa lo grande que sean lo importante es estar consiente que lo cometiste y Severus fue consciente de eso y hablo conmigo. Arriesgando su vida ayudo para vencer al señor tenebroso y se logró.

Esta vez la mirada del anciano era de tristeza.- Lastimosamente, Mi muchacho murió. Fuimos confiados.- Siguió relatando Dumbledore.- Severus nunca desobedeció una orden de Voldemort, todo lo que sucedía me lo contaba y todo estaba bien, nos confiamos de que como Severus siempre fue leal, siempre cumplido no sucedería nada y Voldemort aceptaría la varita, obviamente la acepto pero llevándose a severus en el proceso.- La voz de Dumbledore esta vez era rota.- Mi pobre muchacho, yo tenía la esperanza de que sobreviviera. ¿Saben?, en realidad yo pensé que el que terminaría muerto seria yo y mi muchacho terminara vivo.

El retrato se quitó las gafas para limpiarlas.- me fuera gustado que Severus fuera formado una familia. Nunca tuvo hijos, y a pesar de todo, tenía la esperanza que sobreviviera pero la vida no fue justa y la muerte se llevó a mi muchacho, un viejo como yo fue el que resulto con vida. Me alegra que existan personas como tú, Harry.- El anciano le brindo una pequeña sonrisa al niño.- que a pesar de haber pasado ya un par de siglos, haya gente que tenga buena opinión sobre Severus.

Harry también le devolvió la sonrisa al retrato.- También, me entristece que existan personas que hablen mal de alguien cuando no tuvieran la oportunidad de conocerla, Obviamente estamos hablando de hace 200 años. – Dumbledore miro a Hermione.- por eso puedo entender la molestia de Harry. Señorita Granger, no vuelva a referirse de ese modo a alguien que no conoce y que nunca podrá conocer, por obvias razones.

Hermione asintió bajando la vista apenada.-

\- ¿Puedo dar una tanda de puntos? – pregunto el retrato a la directora, está la miro estupefacta.-

\- Albus….-comenzó ella.-

\- Compláceme Minerva.

La directora asintió.-

\- Muy bien.- Dijo alegre el anciano.- ¡100 puntos para Gryffindor para el señor Potter por defender el honor de un gran personaje como lo fue Severus Snape!

\- ¡ALBUS! – grito Minerva.-

\- Te dije que me complacieras.- El anciano le giño un ojo a Harry.- Espero que regreses por aquí a visitarme – le dijo el retrato .- me gustaría hablar con alguien, no es que seas una mala compañía minerva – El anciano miro a la directora para volverla dirigir a Harry .- Estoy seguro que le fueras caído bien a Severus si te fuera conocido – Le dijo el retrato .- Aunque mi pobre muchacho tiene que estar sufriendo algo en donde quiera se encuentre, estoy seguro que está en el cielo.- El antiguo director bostezo y sonrió- mira que dar puntos a Gryffindor en su honor, debe estar furioso .- dijo con humor el retrato.

Harry rio un poquito.- yo creo que debería estar sufriendo una Aneurisma.

Albus miro a sombrado al niño entre abrió los labios para decir algo pero luego los cerro y sonrió como si estuviera negando algo.- Seria mejor que se fueran, Señorita Granger, Señor Potter ambos deberían darse una pequeña disculpa.- Entonces el retrato cerro los ojos y se durmió .-

Minerva miro como el retrato de uno de los antiguos directores de Hogwarts volvía a su sueño, miro a los dos alumnos y suspiro.- No serán castigados por esto. Pero que no se vuelva a repetir.

Ambos asintieron y salieron del lugar. Ya en el pasillo Harry comenzó a encaminarse el dormitorio ¡tenía que contarle todo a Snape!, Ignoro a Hermione que parecía querer decirle algo y corrió por los pasillos (No iba a regresar a la clase y se saltaría las otras dos que faltaban).

Subió hasta su torre y dijo la contraseña paso por el pequeño espacio para entrar en esta y subió las escaleras hasta su dormitorio. No había a nadie así que saco el espejo se sentó sobre su cama y hablo.

\- ¡No vas a creer lo que acaba de pasar! – Chillo Harry –

El rostro de Snape apareció enarcando una ceja.- ¿Qué? ¿Volvieron a echar al profesor de Defensa?

\- ¡No! – Dijo Harry negando - ¡Hable con Albus Dumbledore!

\- ¿Albus?

\- Sí, hay un retrato de el en el despacho de la directora, Bueno, hay muchos retratos.

\- ¿Qué hacías en el despacho de la directora?

El rostro de Harry transformo en él de un tomate por lo rojo que estaba.- B-bueno, nada grave.

\- ¿Nada?

\- ¡SI! Nada, deja de preguntar Snape – Harry chillo - ¡le dio 100 puntos a Gryffindor!

\- ¿Q-que? – El O ji negro casi grito.- ¿Por qué?

\- Me los dio a mí por lo buen estudiante que resulte.

\- Potter…. – Comenzó Snape pero Harry lo debuto.- Te lo diré mañana ¿Está bien?

Snape asintió.- Mañana es...

\- ¡HALLOWEEN! – Grito el niño feliz y continuo hablando con Snape jalando las horas con rapidez.

* * *

Cuando Harry despertó, despertó; eufórico, emocionado, todos un montón de sentimientos juntos, ignoro a todos sus compañeros de habitación, (que por cierto Ron estaba molesto con él por lo que sucedió con Hermione pero Harry lo ignoro) como era sábado no había que asistir a clases a sí que Harry tuvo todo el día libre para tener todo preparado para la noche.

En un saco de tela guardo los dos regalos de Snape y algunos caramelos, también metió el espejo dentro del saco. Todavía le faltaba el pastelito. Tenía que volver a limpiar la salita secreta. Tenía muchas cosas por hacer y pocas horas para que todo estuviera listo.

Harry se puso su capa de invisibilidad y se encamino hasta la pared que daba a la sala, presiono el lugar blando de esta y la pared se dividió a la mitad dejando ver el pasillo que conducía a la sala. Harry entro y se aseguró de que la pared se cerrara.

Todavía faltaban 4 horas para que anocheciera así que comenzó a limpiar el lugar (que ya estaba limpio pero bueno), saco el espejo y mientras limpiaba conversaba con Snape (Harry puso un hechizo levitador sobre el espejo para que Snape pudiera "moverse").

\- Deja de moverte tanto me mareas – le dijo Snape-

Harry le hizo un gesto infantil con la lengua.

Cuando todo estuvo listo (incluso el pastelito ya estaba ahí) Harry sacudió el edredón que estaba en el suelo, ya sacudido, lo volvió a poner nuevamente en el suelo y se sentó sobre este a esperar.

\- ¿A qué hora crees que podrás salir?

\- Creo que en unos minutos

El espejo estaba al lado de Harry y el niño comenzó a sentirse nervioso ¿y si Snape no podía volver a salir? ¿Y si todo lo que había hecho fuera resultado en vano?

\- Cierra los ojos – Escucho la voz de Snape.-

El niño asintió y tembloroso cerró los ojos.-

Entonces como la vez pasada Harry sintió que le tocaron el cabello pero esta vez la mano dejo de tocar su cabello para tocarle mejilla, el niño abrió los ojos y se encontró a Snape sentado a su lado pero inclinado hacia él. – _Libre por unas horas._

El rostro del niño se adornó con una sonrisa.- ¿Genial cierto? – Harry alargo la mano hasta donde se encontraba el saco de tela.- B-bueno.. ¡Comencemos con los regalos! – Dijo el O ji verde sacando la caja verde.

Snape miro curioso la caja y la agarro.- ¡Eh esperado meses para esto! – bromeo Snape, Harry sonrió.

Snape abrió la caja y en esta había un libro, lo saco y lo miro con curiosidad.- _Pociones avanzadas del último siglo. .-_ Snape miro a Harry

Harry estaba rojo.- B-bueno, pensé que le gustaría estar actualizado, ya sabe.

Snape sonrió y le revolvió el cabello al niño con cariño.- Gracias.

Harry asintió y paso la otra caja pero esta era roja, Snape la tomo y la abrió. Había adentro otra pequeña caja tenia forma de hexágono y era de color azulado juntos con otros colores, Snape abrió la cajita y había una rana, la saco y esta comenzó a moverse, sin entender miro a Harry.- ¿y que se supone que es esto?

\- Es una rana de chocolate, pruébala.

\- ¿Quieres que me meta esta cosa en la boca?

\- Si, esta hechizada.

\- Pude darme cuenta, Potter.

Harry suspiro.- Si no la quieres, puedo comérmela yo.

Snape volvió la vista a la rana.- Dudo que pueda sentir el sabor de esta cosa, en mi magnifica condición. – Pero aun así Snape abrió la boca y mordió la rana.-

Harry lo miro expectante.- ¿A que sabe? ¿Puede sentir el chocolate?

\- No, no sabe a nada.

\- ¿A nada?

\- Nada.

Harry suspiro decepcionado.- Entonces, tampoco el sentirá el sabor al pastelito.

\- Puedes cometerlo tu .- Le dijo Snape.-

\- No, era para usted.

\- Entonces, lo comeremos.

\- ¿Enserio?- Pregunto Harry , Snape asintió.-

Harry sonrió se quedó sentado al lado de Snape, al niño le fuera gustado estar sentado sobre Snape como el año pasado, cuando el hombre pudo salir por primera vez pero le daba miedo ponerse sobre él, esa vez fue por la emoción. Bueno, Harry estaba emocionado pero no sabía cómo se pondría Snape si se sentaba sobre su regazo.

Snape puedo sentir el silencio del niño así que decidió hacer algo para animarlo, se puso de pie y le estiro la mano al niño, Harry lo miro confundido.- _¿Severus?_ – Le tuteo.-

\- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo, Harry?

El niño bajo la vista y se sonrojo tan fuerte que sus orejas también se pusieron rojas.- Y-yo….nose bailar.

Snape rio bajito pero continuo con la mano extendida.- _Harry_ – susurro.

Abornochado el niño estiro la mano y Snape lo jalo hasta quedar pegado a su cuerpo.- Solo necesitas una buena pareja con quien bailar.- Snape le giño el ojo.-

Severus paso una de sus manos alrededor de la cintura del niño y con la otra tenia agarrada una de las mano del niño ,Harry prácticamente estaba abrazado a Snape y tenía su rostro sonrojado enterrado en el pecho de este ( la diferencia de estatura era evidente ).

El o ji negro comenzó a moverse lento de un lado a otro izquierda y derecha, luego quito la mano de la cintura de Harry para que este diera una vuelta.

 _Adorable_

Ese era el principal pensamiento que cruzaba por la mente de Snape en esos momentos, esos ojos, ese rostro sonrojado, esa linda piel. Todo era adorable en ese niño. Severus detuvo el baile para obsérvalo mejor. Aunque siempre tenía la oportunidad de verle, era muy diferente verlo desde fuera del espejo. Soltó la mano que tenía agarrada la cintura de Harry y le dirigió hasta la mejilla del niño.

 _Suave_

Snape acaricio la piel de Harry y suspiro. Tan suave, Harry se estremeció al sentir la mano de Snape en su mejilla. Entonces el también estiro la mano para también acariciar la del hombre pero no alcanzaba, decepcionado comenzó a bajarla pero Snape agarro la manito de Harry y con suavidad Snape se agacho y puso la mano de Harry sobre su mejilla. Harry sonrió por el gesto.

 _Hermoso_

Ahora ambas manos acariciaban la mejilla del niño…. ¿niño?, ¿enserio Harry era eso? Algunas veces se pregunta si Harry no era un ángel. Un angelito que estaba destinado a cuidarlo.

Harry volvió a suspirar, el corazón del niño latía a mil y le gustaba el gesto de que cariño que Snape estaba mostrando hacia él, Harry dejo de acariciar la mejilla de Snape y literalmente se lanzó sobre él.

El brusco movimiento hizo que ambos terminaran sentados en el suelo, y como la primera vez Harry termino sentado a horcadas sobre Snape. El niño tenía enterrado su rostro en el cuello de Snape avergonzado por la acción pero a Snape no le molesto enrosco su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry y su otro brazo alrededor de los hombre del niños transformándose en un abrazo.

\- _Quería hacer esto desde el principio_. – susurro con voz apenada el niño sin desenterrar su rostro del cuello de Snape.-

\- ¿El qué? – Susurro Snape oliendo el cabello del niño.- ¿Abrazarme o montarte sobre mí?-

\- _Ambas_

Snape sonrió.- ¿Estas avergonzado por eso?

\- Si – Dijo el niño.-

\- No deberías, la próxima vez solo pídelo. ¿Está bien?

El niño asintió.-

\- Entonces, déjame ver tu rostro.

\- _No._ – la voz del niño sonaba rota.-

\- Harry.

Harry desenterró su rostro del cuello de Snape y alzo la vista para que este lo viera.

 _Ángel_

 _Harry era un ángel_

Snape volvió a toquetear la mejilla de Harry.

 _Morir, morir había valido la pena en cierta manera, para volver a despertar y ver esos fascinantes ojos._

 _Adorable_.- volvió a susurrar pero esta vez en voz alta y no mentalmente.-

Harry bajo la vista.- No soy _adorable._

\- Si lo eres.- Le dijo Snape.- Eres realmente adorable.

\- Mis padres dicen que soy adorable.

\- Pero yo no soy ninguno

\- ¿Por qué crees que soy adorable? – Harry alzo nuevamente la vista.

\- Porque nunca le he dicho adorable a nadie.

Harry trago ruidoso.- ¿a nadie?

\- Nadie.

\- E-entonces y-yo s-soy a l-a pri-m-mera p-er-ersona qu-e l-e di-ces a-d-dorable? – Tartamudeo Harry.-

\- Si

\- _Dios –_ El niño volvió a esconder su rostro en el cuello de Snape-

Snape no pudo evitar reír. Harry alzo la mirada y sonrió al ver al hombre contento.- _Bueno, la muerte no están mala._

\- ¿Eh? – Harry ladeo la cabeza sin comprender.

\- Morir, Valió la pena.

\- ¿Valió la pena?

Snape asintió y acerco su rostro al de Harry.- Si, valió la pena.

Sus rostros están tan juntos que se podían sentir la respiración tibia de Harry y la fría de Snape.- _¿Por qué?_ \- Susurro el niño.-

Snape le acaricio, observando los ojos de Harry.- _Para conocerte. Por eso valió la pena._

Unas cuantas lagrimas se asomaron en los ojos de Harry, los labios del niño temblaron.- Eso es adorable, Severus.

Snape acerco a un más su rostro y beso los ojos de Harry.- Tu eres adorable Harry.

\- No siempre voy a serlo.

\- Para mí sí.

\- ¿Siempre?

Harry alzo sus manos temblorosas y rodeo con ellas los hombros de Snape.- _siempre.-_ respondió el fantasma.

Harry sonrió y a recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de severus.

Este sin duda era su segundo mejor Halloween.

* * *

 **SIEMPRE SIEMPRE SIEMPRE SJSKSJSKSJSKSJSKSJSSJSKSJSK UWU bueno espero que les haya gustado toda esta miel :v en un momento me dieron ganas de mandar todoa la sjsksjsk y hacer que se besaran pero no :C ESTE ES UN FIC SERIO XD jsksjsksjk segun yo. espero que les haya gustado y espero volver a ha actualizar el lunes en la mañana , todo va de color de rosa uwu joder joder joder.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado**

 **¿Reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola! nuevo capitulo :3 espero que les guste!**

* * *

 **Capitulo Decimo: Navidad, & Cumpleaños de Severus.**

Halloween había sido fascinante, Harry había estado conversando con Snape hasta que quedó dormido pero luego horas después fue despertado por el fantasma para ver como nuevamente el hombre regresaba a su encierro en el espejo.

Fue algo triste pero lo importante es que aunque Snape no estaba físicamente con él, aun podían continuar hablando.

Los días y semanas siguientes se fueron lentos, Harry decidió quedarse en navidad en Hogwarts, no era que sus padres tenían otro viaje, no, Harry lo hizo para castigarlos por haberse demorado tanto en sus vacaciones pasadas, así que los padres del niño se vieron en la obligación de mandarle los regalos, Ron el mejor amigo del O ji verde también decidió pasar las fiestas en Hogwarts junto Hermione (La niña al día siguiente después de Halloween se disculpó con Harry y el niño también con ella.)

Los regalos de navidad fueron fantásticos, algunas veces el retrato del director Dumbledore se aparecía por los pasillos y habla ocasionalmente con el niño, Harry se divirtió mucho con sus amigos y secretamente con Snape. Algunas veces a Harry le daban ganas de decirles a sus dos mejores amigos sobre la existencia del fantasma pero desde lo que sucedió con Hermione, todas las ganas que tenía Harry se le fueron.

 _Tal vez después…_

Cuando enero por fin llego, el día más esperado por Harry fue el cumpleaños Snape ese día el niño al igual que el año pasado se despertó temprano claro, en esa ocasión Harry no pudo conseguir un pastelito así que se adentró en el baño de su habitación compartida junto con el espejo le paso el cerrojo a la puerta y se sentó en el piso del baño.

 _Feliz cumpleaños a ti_

 _Feliz cumpleaños a ti_

 _Feliz cumpleaños, Querido Sev_

Entonces el rostro de Snape apareció y termino la canción: _Feliz cumpleaños a mi…._

\- Si, _Feliz cumpleaños a ti_ … - Harry le sonrió.-

\- ¿Y mi pastel?- Dijo Snape con enojo fingido.-

\- No hay, lo siento – se disculpó el niño.-

Snape le sonrió.- No te disculpes de igual forma no voy a poder comerlo.

\- Pero yo si.- Dijo Harry haciendo un puchero, Snape soltó una carcajada.-

El cumpleaños de Snape al igual que el Halloween había caído en día sábado, así que Harry tuvo el día libre, se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo en la sala secreta hablando con Snape y haciendo sus tareas a la hora de almorzar Harry dejo el espejo en la sala secreta y fue hasta el gran comedor.

* * *

La comida estuvo deliciosa el niño charlo con sus compañeros y Hermione tanto Ron lo interrogaron.

\- ¿Dónde estabas?- Le chillo Hermione.-

\- Estaba haciendo mis tareas

\- ¿En dónde? .- Esta ves hablo Ron – No estabas en la biblioteca

\- ¿Y siempre tengo que hacerlas ahí?

\- Harry...

\- Chicos, por favor... ¡Basta! – Les dijo Harry tratando de poder comer.-

Ambos suspiraron.- Es que tú siempre te desapareces y nunca te conseguimos ¿en dónde te metes? ¿Cómo haces para desaparecerte?- Hermione no se quería quedar sin una respuesta.- ¿Por qué lo haces?

Harry los miro ambos.- ¿Acaso son mis padres para darles explicaciones? ¿Siempre tengo que hacer todo junto con ustedes? ¡Pareces mi madre Hermione!

\- Somos tus amigos, Harry.- Dijo Ron dolido.-

\- Lose, pero ¿no puedo pasar tiempo solo?

\- ¿Por qué quieres estar solo?- Chillo el peli rojo.-

El peli negro comenzó a exasperarse.- ¡Por que sí! – Casi le grito, Harry se levantó y salió por la gran puerta.-

* * *

\- ¿es que creen que siempre tengo que estar pegado con ellos?- chillo para sí mismo enfurruñado mientras caminaba por el pasillo, iba a regresar a la salita y se quedaría ahí con Snape hasta la hora de dormir…. ¡No! mejor se quedaría a dormir ahí como algunas veces lo hacía.

Cuando iba a doblar en la esquina escucho una anciana voz conocida.- Harry, mi muchacho ¿Cómo estás?-

El niño alzo la vista hasta donde escucho aquella voz, y hay estaba en uno de los cuadros el profesor Dumbledore.- Señor…. .- Harry hizo un saludo inclinando su cabeza.- Me encuentro bien y ¿usted señor Dumbledore?

El retrato sonrió.- Puedes decirme Albus, mi muchacho.

Harry asintió.- Si, Albus.

El anciano volvió a sonreír algo conmovido.- Hace doscientos años en un día como hoy recuerdo lo primero que hacia al levantarme. Hoy es un día especial ¿Sabes?- le dijo el retrato.-

Harry volvió a asentir, claro que sabía por qué el día era especial.- Hoy cumple Se….el señor Snape. .- se corrigió el niño rápidamente.-

\- Exacto, mi muchacho me alegra que recuerdes días como estos.- le dijo el retrato radiante de felicidad y muy conmovido .- Cuanto me gustaría poder hablar con mi muchacho y darle aunque sea un feliz cumpleaños….- El antiguo director suspiro.- pero ambos sabemos que eso es imposible…. Recuerdo el último cumpleaños de Severus, ese día muy temprano baje con un pequeño biscocho, él ya estaba despierto recuerdo la mini discusión que tuvimos me dijo: _Albus, si pretendes que me coma esta maldita cosa me olvidare la estima que te tengo._

Harry se carcajeo.- ¿y logro que se comiera aunque sea una parte?

\- ¡se la comió toda!- El anciano le giño un ojo y se carcajeo junto con Harry.-

El niño volvió a sonreír y noto la gran tristeza que se podía observar en el rostro del retrato.

 _¿Y si….?_

\- ¿Señor? – le dijo Harry.-

\- Albus, mi muchacho .- le volvió a corregir el retrato.-

\- Albus, ¿le gustaría poder hablar con Severus?

El anciano lo miro, le gustaba cuando el niño se refería de esa forma a Snape.- Daria todo para poder hablar aunque sea unos minutos con Severus.

\- Usted conoce la sala secreta ¿cierto?

\- ¿Sala secreta?…..¿cuál sala…- El anciano contrajo su rostro sorprendido .- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Harry solo le sonrió.- ¿Puede llegar hasta haya?, ahí hay un cuadro vacío creo que puede viajar hasta haya ¿No?

Albus miro al niño expectante y lleno de preguntas.- Puedo llegar.

\- Bien.- Dijo el niño.-Espéreme ahí, ¿está bien?

Aun dudoso el anciano volvió a mirar al niño y desapareció del cuadro en el que estaba, Harry comenzó a correr para llegar hasta la pared corrediza, lo bueno era que el pasillo donde se encontraba esa pared siempre estaba vacío nadie nunca pasaba por ahí por que como no llevaba a _nada._

Cuando Harry por fin llego presiono el lugar blando de la pared estaba se abrió rompiéndose típicamente por la mitad dejando a la vista el pasillo el niño entro y se aseguró de que la pared se cerrara entro a la pequeña habitación.

\- Ya estoy aquí.- Le informo el anciano que estaba en un cuadro que estaba cerca a Harry.- ¿me dirás quién te dijo sobre este lugar? Ni la misma Minerva lo sabe

\- ¿Quiénes eran los que sabían de este sitio?

\- Pues…. Severus y yo nadie más.- Dijo el retrato.- y yo no recuerdo haberte comentado nada de esto en ninguna de nuestras conversaciones.

Harry esbozo una sonrisa.- entonces si usted no me lo dijo ¿Quién piensa que me lo dijo? – Le pregunto el niño.-

De repente los ojos azules del retrato temblaron.- _Es imposible_

Harry camino hasta el edredón que siempre mantenía ahí, agarro el espejo que estaba sobre este y camino nuevamente hasta ponerse frente al retrato del antiguo director.-

El niño bajo la vista y alzo un poco el espejo.- _¿Severus?_ \- susurro Harry.-

Como siempre el rostro del hombre apareció.- Eso fue rápido…creo, ¿ya terminaste de almorzar?

Harry negó.- Tenemos visita.- Le dijo el niño para volver a alzar la vista hasta el retrato que ahora parecía una pintura muggle totalmente inmóvil.-

\- ¿le dijiste a tus amigotes?- el ceño de Snape se arrugo.-

\- No, a ellos no.

\- ¿Entonces a quién?

El niño alzo el espejo hasta la altura del retrato y volteo.

Harry no pudo ver la expresión de Snape pero estaba seguro que tenía que ser el mar del asombro.- ¿A-Albus?

Pero Harry si pudo ver la expresión del retrato, los ojos del anciano se inundaron ¿un retrato podía llorar? El niño no lo sabía pero entonces comprobó que sí, que si podían llorar, de los ojos del director se derramaron unas cuantas lágrimas y se pudo escuchar la voz suave pero rota del anciano.-

 _¡Severus, mi muchacho!_

* * *

 ** _espero que les haya gustado :3_**

 ** _y gracias por sus opiniones_**

 ** _¿Reviews?_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola nuevo capitulo espero que les guste!**

* * *

 **Capitulo diez: Poniéndose al día**

El reencuentro de Severus y Dumbledore fue muy emotivo, el anciano regaño tanto a Harry como a Severus por no informarle antes. Hablaron hasta que se cansaron, Harry había acomodado el espejo de una forma en la que Severus pudiera hablar con Dumbledore sin la necesidad de hacer un hechizo levitador al espejo.

Harry estaba feliz porque Severus lo estaba, podía notar la felicidad en los ojos del hombre y la mirada de cariño y agradecimiento que le brindaba Dumbledore. El anciano pidió que le informaran todo desde su primer encuentro, también se enteró que Severus podía salir del espejo solo en Halloween. Hablaron incluso de lo que sucedió el día de la muerte de Severus y sobre algunas cosas de las que no se enteró Dumbledore.

\- Entonces eso fue lo que te dijo.- la voz del retrato sonaba molesta.- Siempre hiciste todo lo que te pidió y le entregaste la varita de sauco, bueno era falsa ¡pero lo hiciste! y lo único que te dijo fue: _Fuiste muy leal._ No quiero pensar cómo te sentiste en ese momento mi muchacho.

Severus suspiro.- Me sentí decepcionado, no tenía miedo solo sentí decepción, en cierta parte ya esperaba la muerte, cuando me explico el por qué yo no podía vivir no me sentí sorprendido.

Los ojos azules del retrato miraron con tristeza a Snape.- No tienes que sentirte decepcionado, mi muchacho, a pesar de…..a pesar de que moriste.- Harry se estremeció.- cumpliste con tu misión, sé que nadie debe sentirse feliz al matar a alguien, bueno alguien como yo, pero cuando mate a Tom sentí una paz, no paz por el hecho de que relativamente ya no habrían más problemas hablo de paz en tu nombre. Cuando me entere de tu muerte estaba furioso por primera vez en mi vida realmente me habían dado ganas de matar a alguien a sangre fría, sabes que siempre te considere como el hijo que nunca tuve Severus y cuando me dijeron que habías muerto no lo creí pensé que estaban bromeando así que decidí ir al lugar en donde te habías reunido con Voldemort y cuando te conseguí ahí tirado en un charco de….en un charco de sangre sentí como si me hubieran echado una palangana de agua helada.

\- Albus.- Severus se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras por parte del retrato.- Cuando hable de decepción no me refería al hecho de la misión, en si me alegro de poder haberla cumplido, mi decepción es no haber podido vivir hasta la muerte del señor tenebroso me fuera gustado percibir el mundo sin su presencia.

\- Entiendo, pero no te perdiste de mucho. Después de la muerte de Tom algunos mortifago trataron de alzarse como futuros magos oscuros algo que no les funciono. Después de todos esos desordenes todo fue bien, bueno, todo ha ido bien hasta la actualidad.

Snape asintió.- ¿y tú como has sentido estos….dos siglos siendo un retrato?

\- Pues algunas veces es entretenido seguir vigilando Hogwarts después de mi muerte. Me fuera gustado que tu fueras sido el siguiente director.

\- Con esa vez que fingí haciéndolo me basto.

Dumbledore rio.- ¡Oh vamos Severus! No sabes cuándo me fuera gustado que fueras formado una familia.

\- Tu sueño frustrado, Albus.- Dijo divertido Severus

Harry los observa hablar con una sonrisa aunque se sorprendió un poco al escuchar hablar sobre el deseo de Dumbledore de que Snape fuera formada una familia. Y entonces se acordó que Snape nunca se casó. Y entonces un monto de preguntas comenzó torturar la mente del niño.

* * *

Harry ya estaba acomodado en su cama se aseguró que sus demás compañeros estuvieran dormidos, saco el espejo que estaba debajo de su almohada y le susurro a Snape.

\- _¿Severus?_

El rostro de Snape apareció.- ¿Qué? ¿No puedes dormir?

Harry negó.- Yo…. Pues…veras….

\- Decídete, Harry

El niño se avergonzó.- yo…. ¿puedes responderme algo?

\- ¿Quieres hacerme una pregunta? ¿Es eso?

Harry asintió.-

\- Bien… ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?

\- ¿Por qué nunca te casaste?- Pregunto de golpe el niño.

Snape miro a Harry sin entender la preguntar.- ¿Para qué quieres saber eso?

\- B-bueno yo…

El fantasma suspiro.- Nunca me case porque nunca me sentí atraído por nadie, aparte de eso tampoco quería formar una familia por mi labor de espía, imagínate si me fuera decidido a casarme y fuera tenido hijos. Ellos fueran terminado huérfanos de padre y es algo que no me fuera perdonado, además todo mi labor de espía y mi puesto como profesor en Hogwarts absorbía todo mi tiempo. Así que si fuera tenido hijos fuera sido poco el tiempo que les fuera dedicado.

\- Pero….. ¿Te fuera gustado tener una familia?

Snape miro los bonitos ojos verdes de Harry.- Creo que sí, no sé, no crecí en una familia que se diga amorosa, mi padre era Muggle y en ocasiones trataba mal a mi madre nunca le pego pero aun así… así que no sé cómo debería haber actuado si fuera tenido hijos o como tratar a la persona que hubiera decidido casarse conmigo.

\- No entiendo por qué dices eso de "no saber cómo tratar a alguien" – Le dijo el niño.- Tu eres muy amable, tal vez nadie nunca se dio la tarea de conocerte realmente.

\- ¿Quién en su santo juicio fuera querido ser amigo o simplemente relacionarse con un mortifago? .- Dijo bufándose Snape.-

\- Yo.- Espeto el o ji verde decidido.- A mí me fuera gustado ser tu amigo…..bueno ¿Somos amigos cierto?- Pregunto Harry temeroso de que Snape le respondiera negativamente.-

Severus le sonrió.- ¿Ahora preguntas eso? ¿Después de casi dos años por así decirlo, me preguntas esto?- Alagado por la reacción del niño.-

Harry bajo la vista sonrojado.-

\- Claro que soy tu amigo, Harry… ¿y yo soy tu amigo?

Harry alzo la vista nuevamente.- Si, Severus.

\- Bien.- Snape le brindo una sonrisa al niño.- Ahora, tienes que dormir.

Harry asintió.- Buenas noches, Severus.

Por ultimas ves en esa noche Severus observo los ojos verdes de Harry.- Buenas noches - Y entonces antes de perder la conciencia dentro del espejo Snape pensó en lo mucho que le fuera gustado tener un hijo, con los hermosos ojos verdes de Harry.

* * *

 **espero que les haya gustado**

 **¿Reviews?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola a todas y todos espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy y muchas gracias por sus reviews.**

* * *

 **Capitulo doce: Fin del segundo año, Vacaciones & cumpleaños de Harry.**

Los meses pasaron con rapidez, los exámenes llegaron y fueron tan exasperantes como los de primer año. Harry se pudo concentrar muy bien y no se sintió tan mal pensando que Snape se sentiría aburrido, porque después de todo ahora Severus tenía alguien con quien hablar. Así que Harry se pudo concentrar en estudiar con la buena fortuna de sacar excelentes calificaciones en sus exámenes.

Las vacaciones ya habían llegado por suerte esta vez los padres del niño no habían tenido que viajar así que Harry pudo pasar la mayor parte de sus vacaciones descansando en casa. Cada vez que tenía oportunidad el o ji verde hablaba con el fantasma y trataba de terminar todos los deberes que le habían mandado para sus vacaciones.

A pesar de que las vacaciones eran para descansar, Harry fue obligado por su madre a que le ayudara a limpiar la casa. Aunque lo podían hacer con magia la madre de Harry le había dicho: que aunque limpiar con magia era más fácil, ella prefería el estilo muggle algo a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada.

 _"nunca debes olvidar tus orígenes",_ le había dicho ella, así que Harry tuvo que incluso lavar el baño.

Pero a pesar de eso todo estuvo bien y calmado (con excepción de limpiar la casa). Harry guardaba el espejo de la mirada de su padre y de su madre. Una vez mientras Harry limpiaba su cuarto la madre de este entro y comenzó a ayudarlo y mientras lo ayudaba a quitar las sabanas, encontró bajo la almohada el espejo. Lily lo había agarrado y se había visto en él.

\- Es un espejo tan bonito.- Dijo la peli roja.- No sé por qué lo habrán botado pero es una suerte de que lo hayas encontrado, Harry.

Harry asintió.- ¿Me lo puedes dar?- le pidió a su madre estirándole la mano.- voy a guardarlo.

Lily seguía viéndose en el espejo sin prestarle atención a su hijo.- esta bonito….algunas veces siento como si tuviera magia.

El niño no pudo evitarse sentirse nervioso.- Mama….

Entonces la peli roja comenzó a negar con su cabeza mientras soltaba una risita.- Creo que amanecí imaginativa hoy. .- Dijo entregándole el espejo a su hijo.- termina de acomodar tu cama, cariño. – y la mujer salió de la habitación.

El rostro de Snape apareció.- termina de acomodar tu cama, _cariño_.- imito la voz el fantasma la voz de Lily, Harry comenzó a reír.

\- Es una lástima que no se puede hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts.- Dijo el niño.

\- Si se puede hacer, el truco es como saber hacerla. –

\- ¿y cuál es el truco?

\- Te lo enseñaría si estuviera afuera.

\- Pero puedes explicármelo.- Chillo Harry.-

Snape fijo su mirada en la de Harry.- _acércate._

Los ojos del niño brillaron de felicidad se acercó a un más al espejo casi chocando su nariz con el vidrio.-

Snape trato de aguantar una risita.- _¿Quieres saber el truco?_ – le susurro.

Harry asintió enérgicamente.-

Snape entre abrió la boca y entonces Harry escucho.- _¡50 puntos menos para Gryffindor…-_ Comenzó a decir Snape .- _….. Por tratar de incumplir las normas!_

La felicidad de Harry termino a convertirse en una terrible decepción – es no fue gracioso, Severus y además esos puntos no se restan.

Snape sonrió con superioridad.- Tienes suerte de que no esté vivo y no haya sido tu maestro, porque te fuera estrangulado.

\- ¿Por qué?- Dijo Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco.-

\- Las reglas están para ser cumplidas, _cariño._

Entonces Harry sonrió malicioso.- No. _cariño_ , las reglas están hechas para ser rotas.

Snape no puedo evitar reír.-

* * *

Los días pasaron y el cumpleaños número trece de Harry llego, el niño aún se encontraba acostado en su cama pero se despertó temprano a la misma hora que lo hacía cuando era el cumpleaños de Severus, agarro el espejo y apenas lo toco el rostro de Snape apareció.- _Feliz cumpleaños._ – le dijo.-

Harry hizo un puchero.- ¿Nos vas a cantarme?

Snape puso los en blanco.- No.

\- ¡Oh vamos Sev! – le pidió Harry.- yo siempre lo hago, en tu cumpleaños.

\- Tú lo haces porque quieres.

\- ¿y tú no quieres?

\- Ya te felicite, confórmate con eso.

Harry se acomodó para terminar sentado, se limpió el rostro con su mano libro y se puso sus lentes.- _por favor, Sev_.-

Snape entorno los ojos y repitió mentalmente _"Sev"_ el diminutivo que Harry había creado para su nombre.

\- Esto es chantaje emocional.

El niño le brindo una sonrisa a Snape.

Severus aclaro su voz y avergonzado comenzó a cantar:

 _Feliz cumpleaños a ti_

 _Feliz cumpleaños a ti_

 _Feliz cumpleaños querido Harry_

 _Feliz cumpleaños a ti_

Harry sonrió embobado.- _Feliz cumpleaños a mí_.

\- ¿Feliz? – le pregunto el hombre.-

El niño asintió.- Este será mi segundo cumpleaños que pasamos juntos.

\- Sería el tercero, si tus padres no te hubieran dejado con tu padrino.

\- Cierto, pero si vuelve a suceder te llevare conmigo. ¡ No importa si nos descubren!

Snape le gusto la actitud del niño.- ahora que lo noto, no te he dado un regalo.

Harry comenzó a negar.- no hace falta... – Dijo , además Harry sabía que era imposible que Severus le diera un regalo en la situación que este se encontraba.- El mejor regalo… - comenzó a confesar Harry bajando la vista avergonzando.- ….. Es que estés aquí. – Termino de decir el niño totalmente sonrojado.-

Snape suspiro, _tan adorable,_ pensó el hombre pero aun así le dijo.- ¿Crees que porque no tengo dinero y/o este muerto no podre obsequiarte algo?-

\- B-bueno y-yo.- titubeo el niño aun sonrojado.-

\- Tendrás tu regalo.

Harry alzo la vista.- ¿Enserio? – pregunto.

Snape asintió.- solo tienes que esperar hasta Halloween.

Harry sonrió totalmente de felicidad y abrazo al espejo deseando que ya fuera Halloween.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado y sean tan pacientes con la historia por el hecho de que Harry y severus todabia no tenga ese tipo de relacion. pero ¿No es hermoso leer como poco a poco van enamorandose?, las cosas hermosas y adorables que nota sev en harry y lo mucho que le gusta a harry pasar el tiempo con severus. uwu amo escribirlos conversando. jskdjsksjskdjsksjs**

 **Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, enserio alimentan mi alma.**

 **:D ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Reviews?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Holaaaaa nuevo capitulo tenia planeado subirlo ayer pero estaba apretada de tiempo asi que :3 espero que les guste!**

* * *

 **Capitulo décimo tercero: Tercer año, regalo & Halloween**

Después de pasar unas magníficas vacaciones ya había llegado la hora de regresar a Hogwarts, Harry estaba muy contento. Cuando llego al andén 9 ¾, James el padre de Harry iba vestido con su traje de auror ya que estaba prestando vigilancia por el hecho de que unos días atrás escaparon algunos asesinos de Azkaban, la prisión de los magos.

\- Cuídate cariño – Lily acaricio el cabello de su hijo con dulzura.- pórtate bien.

Asintiendo, Harry se despidió de sus padres y subió en la locomotora y se aseguró de guardar muy bien su baúl y otras cosas (donde estaba guardado el espejo) Harry consiguió una cabina vacía y hay él y sus amigos comenzaron a hablar y distraerse hasta llegar a Hogwarts.

\- ¿Escucharon sobre el escape masivo que hubo en Azkaban? – Dijo Ron algo preocupado.

\- No fue masivo, Ron, mi papa dijo que solo fueron unos cuantos. No, muchos como dijeron en el profeta. - Espeto el O ji verde.

Hermione cerró el libro que estaba leyendo para unirse a la conversación.- Si son muchos o son pocos lo que realmente preocupante es que estén en las calles.- Dijo la niña.- Ahora que estamos en tercer años podremos ir a Hogsmeade e imagínense si en algunas de nuestras visitas al pueblo esos maleantes aparezcan, seria horrible.

\- Eso no va a ocurrir, Hermione ¿Realmente crees que van a exponerse de esa manera?- Pregunto Ron entornando los ojos.-

\- Eso es algo que tú no sabes, Ron.- La niña abriendo el libro para continuar con su lectura.

Ron arrugo el rostro enojado y busco ayuda en Harry que había permanecido callado.- ¿Tu qué opinas, Harry?

\- _Halloween_ – dijo peli negro

\- ¿Halloween?- Repitió confundido el peli rojo.-

Harry miro a Ron y le brindo una pequeña sonrisa.- Si, Ya quiero que sea Halloween.

Ron ladeo el rostro confundido por lo que había dicho su amigo. Así que decidió quedarse callado y observar el paisaje que brindaba la ventana de la locomotora.

* * *

Suspirando con nerviosismo Harry se encontraba a unos cuantos metros para entrar al bosque Prohibido. Estaba cubierto con su capa de invisibilidad.

\- Vamos.- Harry alzo la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de negro de Snape.-

Pero Harry no dio ni un solo paso, se acomodó la capa para que Severus pudiera verlo.

\- ¿N-no p-puedo q-quedarme a-aquí e-sp-erand-dote? – Tartamudeo el O ji Verde.-

\- ¿Tienes miedo?- Dijo malicioso el fantasma.-

\- B-bueno y-yo.- Comenzó a decir el niño pero el fantasma le sonrió y le brindo una mano al niño.- no vas a perderte, estás conmigo.

Harry asintió y se agarró de la mano de Snape entrelazando sus dedos. Ya era Halloween, Severus le había dicho a Harry que si quería su regalo tenía que acompañarlo a cierta parte del bosque prohibido.

Caminaron unos cuantos metros y en algunas ocasiones Severus se detenía a observar algunos árboles. Harry no sabía a qué se debía esto y cuando le había preguntado a Snape este le había dicho que sería una sorpresa.

\- ¿Q-qué fue-e eso?- Chillo el niño pegándose a Snape al escuchar un ruido.

Severus alzo la mirada.- Seguro ha sido algún animal.

\- ¿y si es un hombre lobo?

\- ¿y si es un conejo? – Dijo Snape

Harry comenzó a negar.- No-o creo que haya conejos aquí.-

Snape rio bajito y acaricio el cabello de Harry.- Vamos – Dijo señalándole con la cabeza.- es ese árbol.

Dieron unos cuantos pasos para llegar hasta el árbol.- ¿Qué ahí aquí?- Pregunto el niño.-

\- Tu regalo.-

Snape se agacho y comenzó a cavar con sus manos luego cuando cabo lo suficiente saco una pequeña cajita.- Aquí esta.- Snape se puso de pie y abrió la cajita, dentro de esta había una pulsera y tenía muchos dije entre estos habían; 7 dijes en forma de llaves, 4 dijes en forma de lechuzas y otros 4 eran pequeñas piedritas de color verde.

\- Este es tu regalo.- Dijo Snape tomando la pulsera.-

Los ojos de Harry se aguaron.- ¿No te gusta?- Pregunto Snape

Harry asintió.- Si, yo, es….gracias.- Chillo el niño abrazando a Snape.-

Severus sonrió y agarro la mano de Harry para ponerle la pulsera.- Era de mi madre, no sé por qué Albus la entero aquí, pero hizo bien.

Harry miro la pulsera en su mano y sonrió lleno de felicidad.- Gracias, Sev.

Severus observo a Harry, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, acaricio la mejilla del niño y Harry alzo la mirada para centrar sus ojos en los de Snape.

La mano que acariciaba la mejilla de Harry acaricio por error los labios del niño.

 _Tan suaves_

Snape rodeo la cadera de Harry con su brazo y lo atrajo pegándolo a su cuerpo. Los ojos de Severus se fijaron en los labios del o ji verde.

 _Que haría hacer algo…._

Severus comenzó a bajar el rostro…

 _¿Qué quería hacer?_

Hipnotizado Harry se aferró a la túnica de Snape e instintivamente, comenzó a ponerse de puntillas.

 _Él también quería hacer algo._

El aliento tibio de Harry golpeo al de severus y este volvió acariciar los labios de Harry con la punta de uno de sus dedos.

 _¿Qué era lo que quería hacer?_

La mano que acariciaba los labios de Harry subió para traer el rostro del niño más cerca al del O ji negro.

 _Tan cerca_

Sin cerrar los ojos Harry comenzó a entre abrir los labios.

 _Solo unos centímetros más_

Los labios de Snape solo se encontraban a unos centímetros de los Harry.

 _¿Qué era lo que quería hacer?_

Y justo cuando iban a unirlos, un ruido se escuchó delante de ellos.

\- _Dos almas que el destino unió por capricho_ \- De los arboles salió la figura de un centauro.-

Harry entero su rostro en el pecho de Snape y Severus alzo la vista desafiante protegiendo a Harry con sus brazos.- ¿Qué quieres? Y ¿Quién eres?

\- _Vida y muerte. Mucho dolor. Algo roto. -_ Siguió diciendo el centauro sin ni siquiera prestarle atención al fantasma.-

Confundido Severus pregunto.- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- _Estas muerto._ – Dijo el centauro

\- Es algo que ya se – Respondió Severus

\- _Los muertos no pueden relacionarse con los vivos._

\- ¿Quién dice eso?

\- _La muerte._

Harry se separó de Snape y comenzó a zarandearlo.- Vamos – chillo aterrado.-

Severus asintió y tomo la mano de Harry, se alejaron unos cuantos pasos del centauro pero este miro a Harry y le dijo:

\- _Sera duro pero todo terminara bien._ \- Le espeto el centauro con una sonrisa triste.

Harry se estremeció pero trato de ignorar a la criatura.- ¡Vámonos! – Volvió a chillarle a Severus.-

Ambos comenzaron caminar de nuevo alejándose del centauro, Harry miro atrás para mirar al mitad caballo.-

\- _Realmente, lo siento tanto_.- Le dijo la criatura con lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

Ya ambos se encontraban fueran del bosque prohibido, Harry tembloroso miro hacia atrás.- ¡Mas nunca volveré a entrar ahí!-

Severus se encontraba pensativo no entendía las frases que había dicho el centauro.- Tengo que decir, que el bosque esta igual que en mi época.

.- ¡un bosque como ese nunca cambia!- Harry volvió a temblar pero esta vez de frio.- ¡Vamos a la salita! Me fuero del frio. – Chillo.-

Al escuchar eso Snape quiso quitarse la túnica y brindársela a Harry pero recordó algo, el hecho de que estaba muerto.

 _Los muertos no pueden relacionarse con los vivos._

El difunto suspiro y dio un pequeño apretón a la mano que tenía entrelazada con Harry, el niño miro a Severus a los ojos como lo habían hecho unos momento atrás.

 _¿Qué era lo que ambos querían hacer?_

\- Gracias.- le susurro Harry al O ji negro.-

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por el regalo, es fantástico, Sev.

Ambos sonrieron y decidieron regresar a la sala secreta, los dos confundidos por sus acciones hace unos cuantos minutos atrás.

 _Ninguno de los dos lo sabía_

* * *

 **Hay que ser perseverantes como Dicaprio (?)**

 **espero que les haya gustado u.u y como dijo el centauro :C se avecina algo ...horrible D:.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**

 **¿Reviews?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola a todos, lamento la demora es que la universidad me tenia atareada por que tenia que llevar unos documentos pero ya todo resuelto aquí el cap. espero que les guste. No es muy largo pero bueno :c.**

* * *

Capitulo catorce: Hogsmeade

La directora Minerva por fin había dado la orden para que los estudiantes de tercer año pudieran ir a Hogsmeade, Harry estaba eufórico, el niño tenía suficiente dinero para comprarse todas las cosas que él quería.

El viaje hasta el pueblo fue tranquilo y agradable. Harry y sus amigos compraron todos los dulces que pudieron y también Harry compro un libro de pociones (el libro estaba ya algo viejito porque era de segunda) lo compro porque no le había dado a principios de año ningún regalo a Severus como cumpleaños y el fantasma si le había dado un regalo al niño. Harry miro embobado en su mano la pulsera que le había regalado Severus. Al niño le gustaba por todos los dijes que tenía. Incluso cuando Hermione vio la pulsera quedo encantada con ella y ahora que estaban en Hogsmeade la niña estaba intentando conseguir una igual a la de Harry.

\- No he conseguido ninguna parecida a la tuya.- Dijo Hermione decepcionada mientras limpiaba una banca que estaba cubierta de nieve para sentarse.

\- Deberías buscar en más tiendas, Hermione.- Harry se sentó al lado de la niña.- ¿Dónde está Ron?

\- Pues, comiendo como cerdo

Harry se rio.- Deberías buscar en la tienda en donde compre el libro, ahí también venden pulseras creo.

\- ¿en serio? .- Dijo Hermione

El O ji verde asintió.- si quieres te acompaño.- Harry se puso de pie.- Quiero comprar otro libro que vi ahí.

Hermione lo imito.- ¿Otro libro de pociones? ¿Ya no habías comprado uno hace unos instante?- el niño asintió.- ¿Desde cuándo tanto interés en pociones, Harry?

\- No son para mi…- Comenzó a decir el niño a la vez que se sonrojaba.- son para alguien que le gusta mucho el tema.

\- Oh…..ya … ¿Quién es?- Pregunto Hermione con interés –

Harry ignoro la pregunta y comenzó a caminar, la niña comenzó a seguirlo.- ¿Quién es? Harry.

El rostro de Harry estaba rojísimo incluso sus orejas lo estaban.- alguien, Hermione.

\- ¿Pero quién?- Insistió la niña.- ¡Dime!

\- No voy a decirte.- Respondió el O ji verde sin mirar a los ojos a la niña –

La niña comenzó a entender la situación por la expresión sonrojada de su amigo.- Entiendo…

Harry sorprendió la miro.- ¿Qué entiendes?

\- Ya entiendo por qué no me quieres decir quién es.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Se lo vas a dar a alguien que te gusta

El corazón de Harry dio un fuerte latido y comenzó a latir más deprisa.- ¿Q-que me g-gusta?- Tartamudeo.

\- Sí que te gusta, Harry .- Le dijo la niña

\- ¡Él no me gusta!- Espeto Harry deteniéndose en el acto.-

 _¿El?_ – Repitió Hermione perpleja deteniéndose igual que Harry, la niña miro a su mejor amigo asombrada – Entonces es…un…

\- ¡No!.- Harry quería morirse ahí.- No, tu…no entiendes. No me gusta…. Yo... solo es un regalo - Dijo Harry.-

\- Harry, no tienes que avergonzarte por que te guste otro chico, he leído que en el mundo mágico es normal.

Harry comenzó a negar por la confusión de Hermione pero en realidad era que el mismo estaba confundido, Snape no le gustaba... ¿O sí? A él le gustaba hablar con Snape y le gustaba abrazarlo cuando podía salir del espejo y Entonces el peli negro recordó lo de esa vez en el bosque prohibido. ¿Snape y él iban a…? No…. ¿Realmente iban a besarse? El latido de Harry se apresuró mas.- ¿U-n-no se puede enamorar a es-esta edad c-cierto?- le pregunto el o ji verde a Hermione.

Hermione bajo la vista mirando el blanco de la nieve.- Y-yo c-creo que sí.

Harry asintió y se cubrió el rostro con las palmas de sus mano.- Yo…creo que si…me gusta…no se…yo creo…si….también creo que no…No lose. Estoy c-confundido.

Hermione se acercó a Harry y le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda.- Entiendo a mí me pasa lo mismo. – Dijo Hermione esta vez sonrojándose.

Ambos estaban sonrojados.- ¿en serio?

Hermione asintió.- si…..me pasa con Ron.

\- ¿Con Ron?- repitió Harry sorprendido.

\- Si…me gusta.- Dijo Hermione.

\- ¿y él sabe?

\- ¡No lo sabe! ¡Ni se da cuenta!

\- Deberías decírselo, Hermione.

La niña negó.- No, quiero él se dé cuenta y que me diga que siente lo mismo.

\- Hermione, yo…no creo que Ron... – Comenzó a decir el o ji verde pero la castaña lo interrumpió.- Si…lose. Pero conservo mis esperanzas.- respondió y entonces sonrió y le pregunto a Harry.- ¿entonces, quién es?

Harry bajo la mirada sonrojado.- B-bueno….es complicado

\- ¿Complicado?- Pregunto Hermione.- No comprendo. ¿Quién es?

\- No lo conoces. … Bueno sí.

\- Tengo que conocerlo, ¿Quién es? .- Volvió a preguntar la castaña.-

\- En segundo año discutimos por él.

La niña se confundió.- ¿Discutir sobre él? No recuerdo. Pero Harry solo dime su nombre te juro que no se lo diré a nadie.

Harry comenzó a negar.- Es que. Yo...Nunca lo había visto de esa forma… hasta que tú... Dijiste eso

\- Entiendo…. ¿Quién es?

Harry miro dudoso a su amiga ¿Debería decirle la verdad? Seguramente cuando se lo digiera, Hermione lo trataría como un loco... Pero aun así.- B-bueno…tal vez…pienses que estoy loco pero ¡es verdad lo que te voy a decir!

La niña asintió.-

\- B-bueno…..- Espeto Harry.- Es alguien que admiro muchísimo…..lo quiero. Lo quiero mucho.

Hermione volvió a asentir ansiosa de saber el nombre del amor de su amigo.-

\- Es….es…Sev.-Comenzó a decir Harry pero de pronto se escuchó un gran estallido, asustando los dos chicos, estos buscaron el origen del ruido y notaron como muchas personas comenzaron a correr aterrorizadas.

De la nada aparecieron dos hombres vestidos con ropas degastadas y tenían una figura horripilante.

\- ¡Asombroso!.- Dijo uno de ellos sonriente con voz rasposa.- Ya le faltaba emoción al ambiente ¿cierto chicos? .- El hombre miro a su otro acompañante.-

El otro hombre no dijo nada solo miro alrededor observando como un grupo de estudiante se unían y como ya otras personas alzaban su varita en defesa.-

\- ¡Atrás!.- grito uno de los profesores encargados del paseo.- Todos los estudiantes detrás de mí.

El hombre de voz rasposa volvió a hablar.- ¡Oh! – Hizo un gesto de burla fingiendo sorpresa.- ¡Alguien ha venido a defenderse! ¡Un Héroe!

\- Son los asesinos de Azkaban.- Grito un estudiante.-

Harry y Hermione comenzó a correr para acercarse al profesor pero el hombre de voz rasposa se apareció frente a ellos agarrando a Harry del brazo.- ¡Pero mira lo que tenemos aquí, Karl!-

Karl que un no había hablado lo hizo.- _Potter_. – Dijo casi susurrando.- Se parece a Potter, Connie.

Connie salto emocionado.- ¡Exacto! Es por que Potter tiene un hijo.

Connie volvió a saltar emocionado sujetando fuerte el brazo de Harry.- ¿Qué tal si le damos un cariñito a Potter junior ehh Karl?

Karl se acercó a Connie con paso calmado Hermione que se encontraba sentada en el suelo totalmente quieta se arrastró aterrada tratando de alejarse, el hombre no le prestó atención.-

\- ¡Suéltelo!- Grito el profesor encargado acercándose a los hombres con su varita alzada.-

Karl entorno los ojos.- Connie, encárgate.

Connie asintió y ataco al profesor con un Expelliarmus.- ¡JA! ¿Pensabas que iba a dejar acércate? Eso no, eso sí que no ¡Accio Varita!- La varita del profesor voló directamente hacia la mano de Connie.- Yo la tengo y tu no.- dijo haciéndole una burla con la lengua.-

Connie soltó a Harry que fue agarrado por Karl.- ¿Sabes el dolor que se siente cuando te golpea un Crucio?

Harry no dijo estaba pálido, el hombre lo zarandeo.- ¡Responde!

\- ¡No! – Chillo el O ji verde.-

El hombre sonrió dejando ver sus dientes amarillentos.- Pues, lo vas a conocer.

Karl soltó a Harry, Harry comenzó a gatear en dirección a su profesor que estaba de pie tan pálido como el.- ¡DOCE AÑOS!- vocifero Karl.- ¡DOCE AÑOS EN AZKABAN! Por culpa de ese maldito.

\- Dame la varita, Connie.

Entusiasmado el hombre se la paso.- Sabes, es una suerte que justamente te encuentres aquí, mocoso.- El hombre comenzó a caminar despacio acercándose a Harry que trataba de gatear más rápido.- Voy a matarte, pero primero algo de entretenimiento.

El hombre alzo la varita y apunto hacia a Harry.- ¡Crucio!

Harry se aterro al escuchar la maldición, se acurruco esperando el dolor pero este nunca llego, el niño alzo la vista y vio que se había formado una especie de protego alrededor suyo.

El hombre arrugo el ceño y vocifero.- ¡Crucio!

Harry observo como la maldición golpeaba con la barrera del protego y se devolvía su atacante, el hombre soltó la varita y se retorció de dolor.-

Harry no entendía nada se puso de pie y corrió hasta donde se encontraba su profesor que aprovecho el momento y petrifico a ambos hombres con una varita que había tomado de uno de sus estudiantes.-

\- ¿Está bien, señor Potter?

Harry asintió, Hermione y los otros se acercaron al niño.- ¡Harry! ¡Dios! ¿Te encuentras bien?

El O ji verde volvió a asintió.-

\- ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Cómo hiciste ese protego? No te vi sacar la varita.

\- Yo… nose..

\- ¡Harry! ¡tú pulsera!

Todos miramos la pulsera del pelinegro que se encontraba brillando.- ¿eso fue? .- pregunto alguien.-

\- ¿Qué es eso? ¿es un protector?

Harry necesitaba calmarse pero se sentía confundido por lo sucedido .- No sé..

\- ¡Regresamos!.- Grito el profesor.- ¡Los aurores ya vienen! Todos por favor manténgase juntos, señor Potter, a mi lado por favor.

* * *

Ya todos se encontraban en Hogwarts en su sala común correspondiente, todavía había mucha confusión con respeto a lo sucedido con Harry. El niño no había querido hablar con nadie, apenas puso un pie en su habitación corrió hasta su cama y saco el espejo y de ahí corrió al baño, encerrándose.

\- N-no vas a cr-creer lo que sucedió .- Tartamudeo el niño.-

El rostro de Severus apareció.- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estas todo pálido?

\- En Hogsmeade, aparecieron los asesinos

\- ¿Los atacaron?

\- ¡Me atacaron! – chillo Harry.-

\- ¿QUÉ TE QUÉ? - Severus grito –

\- Sev….por favor, cálmate. Estoy bien – Harry le brindo una débil sonrisa.- No me paso nada. La pulsera me protegió.

\- ¿La pulsera?

Harry asintió.- Si, creo una especia de Protego.-

\- ¿Creo un protego? Tengo que preguntarla a Dumbledore sobre eso. ¿Enserio estas bien?

Harry volvió a asentir y su corazón latió con fuerza totalmente feliz por el hecho de que severus se preocupara por él y ahora más aun cuando Harry había descubierto que le gustaba Severus.

\- Pero ahora hay todo un lio.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Por el protego!

Severus iba a hacer una pregunta pero unos golpes en la puerta lo interrumpieron.- ¿Señor Potter?

Esa era la voz de uno de sus profesores.- ¿Si?- Dijo Harry.

\- ¿puede salir?

\- Si, un momento.- Harry agarro y guardo el espejo dentro de su túnica que aun tenia puesta ocultándolo.

Harry abrió la puerta del baño y salió.- ¿Si? ¿Qué sucede?

\- Necesito que me acompañe al despacho de la directora.

\- ¿Por qué? Yo no he hecho nada malo.

\- Eso lo tenemos claro, Por favor sígame.

Dudoso Harry siguió a su profesor sin la posibilidad de guardar el espejo y extrañado del hecho de que la señora directora quisiera hablar con él.

* * *

 **Bueno, Preparence psicologicamente por que lo que sucederá en el próximo capitulo. se va a armar la grande. XD**

 **:D Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic y sus Reviews hacen que me motive para continuarla.**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **si encuentra algún errorisito lo siento es que escribí la ultima parte casi corriendo.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bueno, ¡Hola! ya ha pasado casi una semana y media desde que actualice.**

 **Gracias a:**

 **Guest**

 **Marl91**

 **ChibiGoreItaly**

 **Por tomarse el tiempo de leer el fic y por sus comentarios, que me ayudan a seguir con la historia.**

* * *

 **Capitulo quince: Roto**

Cuando Harry puso un pie dentro del despacho de la directora Minerva, lo primero que sintió fue como era envuelto en un abrazo por parte de su madre, la peli roja cuando abrazo a su hijo, comenzó a temblar.

\- ¡Harry! – Chillo la mujer.- Cariño, ¿T-te encuentras bien?

El niño asintió.- ¿Mama? ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto.-

Lily rompió a llorar.- oh cariño, nos dijeron que lo sucedió en Hogsmeade. Nos informaron que fuiste atacado.

\- Bueno, sí pero no me paso nada.- Dijo Harry tratando de calmar a su madre.

Lily se limpió las lágrimas y soltó a Harry, que esta vez fue abrazado por su padre.- Según el informe fueron dos Crucios, Harry, ¿no te sientes mal ni nada de eso? ¿Dolor? ¿Por qué no han llevado mi hijo a la enfermería?- Pregunto con exigencia James a la directora.-

\- Vera, señor Potter, con respecto a eso… - Comenzó a decir la mujer.- su hijo no recibió ningún daño a pesar de que fue atacado por la maldición, ya que fue protegido por una especie de objeto protector, que creo un _protego_ , así que no entiendo su pregunta.

\- ¿Objeto protector? – pregunto James sin entender.-

La mujer asintió y continuo hablando.- el objeto protector fue el que protegió a su hijo, así que no entiendo por qué nos pide explicaciones, cuando la que necesita explicaciones aquí soy yo. No entiendo por qué me pregunta por la salud de su hijo, si usted…ustedes fueron los que le dieron ese objeto a su hijo.

Lily y james pusieron un rostro de confusión.- ¿Objeto protector?, Nosotros no le hemos dado a Harry, ningún objeto de ese tipo, más bien, mucho me gustaría que me hijo tuviera uno.- Dijo Lily mirando a su hijo que tenía la mirada clavaba en el suelo.

Esta vez fue la directora la que no comprendió.- No lo comprendo, si ustedes no le dieron un objeto de ese tipo a su hijo, ¿Por qué este tiene uno?- pregunto la directora.-

Todos miraron a Harry.- Harry…..- comenzó a decir James, pero una voz lo interrumpió.-

\- ¡Harry, mi muchacho!- la voz de Albus Dumbledore resonó en todo el recinto.- ¡¿Cómo estás?!

\- Señor…- Dijo Harry aun mirando el suelo.-

Todos miraron al retrato.- Albus, ahorita mismo el señor Potter no está aquí para visitas.- espeto la directora algo impaciente.- estamos resolviendo un asunto serio, así que por favor, Albus….

\- ¿Asunto? ¿Qué asunto?- Pregunto el antiguo director mirando a Harry.- ¿Qué sucede mi muchacho?

\- Señor….-volvió a repetir Harry.-

James se ofusco.- ¿Dónde está ese objeto, Harry?

El niño aun con la mirada baja, se subió la manga de su abrigo, mostrando una pulsera.-

\- ¿es este?- pregunto James.

Harry asintió.-

\- ¿Dónde lo conseguiste? – Pregunto con exigencia James.-

Harry no dijo nada pero su padre volvió a insistir.- ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?- volvió a preguntar.

\- Alguien me lo dio .- susurro en voz muy bajita Harry , pero fue escuchado perfectamente por su padre.-

\- ¿Quién? .- Pregunto demandante James.-

Harry volvió a callar unos segundos ¡él no iba a exponer la existencia de Severus!- ¡qué importa, papa!- dijo el niño.- lo importante es que estoy bien ¿cierto?- Dijo en voz alta el.-

\- Harry, tiene razón.- se apresuró a decir Dumbledore desde su retrato.- lo importante es que se encuentra bien.

Pero para James esa respuesta no era suficiente.- ¿Quién?- volvió a preguntar agarrando con fuerza el brazo de su hijo.-

\- ¡Papa!.- Harry trato de zafarse.- ¡he dicho que no importa!

\- ¡Dime, quien te lo dio!

Harry seguía en su intento de zafarse de su padre para marcharse.- ¡he dicho que no importa, papa!

\- ¡Quién te lo dio, Harry! .- Le grito James.-

\- Fui yo….- dijo otra voz.-

Muchos se voltearon a ver si alguien había entrado pero no había nadie.- _¿eh?_

\- Yo se lo di - se volvió a escuchar la misma voz.-

Harry chillo y se tapó el rostro con las palmas.- _¡no!_ – Susurro.-

\- Potter….- la voz se volvió escuchar, desconocida para muchos, conocida solo para dos.- por favor...

Tembloroso Harry metió la mano dentro de su túnica sacando el espejo.- como dice un dicho Muggle ….- Dijo el fantasma, Harry volteo el espejo para que todos miraran a Snape .- entre cielo y mar no hay nada oculto.

Todos quedaron en silencio al ver el rostro del hombre reflejado en el espejo.-

\- ¿Quién es usted?- pregunto con altanería y rabia James.-

\- Severus Snape.- Respondió con suavidad y naturalidad el hombre.- Yo fui quien le dio la pulsera protectora a su hijo.

James se contrajo por la confusión.- ¿severus Snape?- repitió irritado.-

Minerva miro a Albus.- espero, Albus que tu no estuvieras enterado de esto... ¿o sí?

\- Minerva… - susurro el anciano.-

\- ¡EL MORTIFAGO! – rugió james con rabia arrebatando el espejo de la mano de su hijo.-

\- ¡PAPA!.- Harry trato de recuperar el espejo.- ¡DÁMELO!

Con un empujo James aparto a su hijo.- U-usted…todo este tiempo… aquí….dentro de este espejo...

\- No es como si pudiera salir y decirle.- Dijo Snape.-

\- ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!- grito James.- ¡POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE, HARRY!

\- Yo…yo…

\- ¡Y USTED!- James tenia apretado el mango del espejo clavando su mirada enojada sobre Snape.-… ¡COMO SE ATREVE A ESTAR ESCONDIDO AQUÍ!

\- Le repito...No es como si pudiera salir y decirle….- Snape entorno los ojos fastidiado por la actitud del hombre.- Mi alma esta atrapa aquí ¿o es que no lo nota, imbécil? ¿Realmente usted es auror?

El rostro de james no podía expresar más la rabia que sentía en ese momento.-

\- Cariño …- Lily trato de acercarse a James .- tienes que calmarte

\- ¿QUE ME CALME? ¿QUE ME CALME? ¡¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME?! SI TODO ESTE TIEMPO A ESTADO VIVIENDO EL FANTASMA DE UN MORTIFAGO AL LADO HARRY.

\- En realidad he estado viviendo en el espejo…- le corrigió Snape.- definitivamente, esta generación no tiene cerebro.

\- Señor Snape….- la voz de Lily tembló.- ¿todo este tiempo…usted ha estado en el espejo?

\- _Siempre_.- respondió Snape.-

La mirada de James pasó de Snape a Harry.- ¿Por qué, Harry?

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?, porque si sabía que te decía ibas a formar todo este escándalo.- El niño respondió airado.- ¡Dámelo!- dijo acercándose a su padre y jalando el espejo hacia el.- ¡no importa!

\- ¡Claro que importa!- James apretó el agarre del mango del espejo y lo atrajo hacia el.- Todo este tiempo, Harry más de…dos años sin decirnos nada.

\- Ya he dicho, no importa.- Harry volvió a jalar el espejo para quitárselo a su padre.- ¡no entiendo por qué estás enojado! ¡severus no ha hecho nada malo!

\- Me están mareando ….- Dijo Snape.-

Harry agarro el mango del espejo y tiro de él, poniéndolo agarrar por fin.- ¡Vámonos de aquí, Severus!- Dijo Harry volteándose para salir de la dirección pero fue detenido por su padre .- ¡TU NO IRAS A NINGÚN LADO JOVENCITO! .-

\- ¡he dicho que me voy!

\- ¡Tú no iras a ninguna parte!

Airado James agarro el espejo y lo jalo con fuerza pero el espejo se resbaló de los dedos de James estrellándose estrepitosamente contra el piso, rompiéndose.

Al ver el vidrio del espejo roto, el lugar quedo en silencio por segundos pero el silencio fue roto por Harry.- ¡Severus! – El niño se acercó tambaleante al lugar en donde se encontraba el objeto roto _.- ¡reparo!-_ Harry apunto al espejo y este se reparó al instante.- ¡Severus!- volvió a repetir pero el rostro de Snape no aparecía.-

\- Y-yo -.- comenzó a decir James pero Harry estallo en llanto, el niño apretó el espejo contra su pecho como si lo estuviera abrazando y salió corriendo de ese lugar.- ¡Harry!- le llamo James.- Yo…no quise hacerlo. Fue un accidente.

Lily ignoro a su esposo y salió corriendo de tras de su hijo pero no pudo alcanzarlo.

* * *

El llanto de Harry hacía eco en toda la habitación, Harry se encontraba en la sala secreta apretando el espejo.- ¡Severus!.- le grito al espejo.- ¡Ya no hay nadie, puedes salir!- le dijo, pero nada que aparecía el rostro del hombre.-

\- No puedes irte…. ¡Tú me dijiste, que siempre te quedaría conmigo! ¡siempre! .- chillo Harry al espejo al borde del llanto, pero el rostro de Severus no volvió a reflejarse en él.-

* * *

 **Bueno, No me maten xDDDDDDDDD Espero yo pues u.u, espero que les haya ...mmm ¿gustado el fic?, lamento si encuentran un error ortográfico.**

 **Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer mi fic y comentarlo. uwu ...todo ira bien ya verán...**

 **Estoy en proceso de escribir otro Snarry ya llevo varios capítulos adelantados pero no lo he comenzando a publicar porque quiero tener varios capitulos ya escritos para no demorarme en las actualizaciones, muy pronto les avisare cuando decida comenzar a publicarlo.**

 **sin mas, gracias por leer.**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **PDT: no pude tildar la palabra papa, word no me dejaba :C no me dejo y bueno... pos yolo (?) (tampoco me corrijo) ;W;**

 **¡Hasta la próxima actualización!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola a todas y a todos (?) nuevo capitulo!**

 **Quiero darle las gracias a :**

 **ShirayGaunt**

 **Mar91**

 **Alba Marina**

 **Elido7756**

 **Por sus Reviews, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer el fic.**

* * *

 **Capitulo dieciséis: Regresa**

Aunque de la boca de Harry ya no salía ningún sonido lastimero por su rostro bajaban incontables lágrimas que no podían ser detenidas. Ya habían pasado varias horas desde lo sucedido y aun así Harry tenia agarrado el espejo mirándolo, esperando el momento en donde el rostro de Snape apareciera y ambos se burlarían de lo sucedido pero Severus no regresaba.

\- Mi muchacho.- Aunque era suave se podía notar como la voz de Albus Dumbledore estaba afectada por la tristeza.- Es mejor que…..que vayas a descansar. Tus padres están buscándote.

\- ¡No quiero irme a ningún lado! ¡Estoy esperando a Severus regrese!

\- Harry…. – Comenzó Dumbledore, el retrato tenía que decirle la verdad al niño aunque fuera la más cruel.- Severus…el….- la voz del anciano se rompió.- No va a regresar.

Desde el lugar en donde se encontraba el retrato vio temblar al niño.- Al romperse el espejo, la conexión que tenía con el alma de severus se rompió. Liberándola…para que trascendiera al mundo de….- el retrato respiro profundo para poder terminar de decir la frase.- para que trascendiera al mundo de los muertos.

Harry tratándose de limpiar las lágrimas se levantó furioso.- ¡Severus si va a regresar!- Chillo con la voz rota.- ¡Yo voy a esperar hasta que eso pase!- Le grito al retrato y el niño salió furioso del lugar.-

Harry comenzó a caminar por el pasillo para llegar al vestíbulo del castillo, se quedaría ahí ¡no importaba si lo atrapaba Flich! Ya que todas las luces están apagadas y ya había pasado el toque de queda. Pero ¿Qué importaba?

El niño ni siquiera utilizo un _lumos_ para iluminar el pasillo, comenzó a caminar a ciegas, no había dejado el mapa del merodeador en la sala secreta. Nada podía definir como se sentía Harry en ese momento, destruido, le habían quitado algo que él quería. Algo que ese día se había dado cuenta que amaba.

\- Severus...- El niño Chillo y volvió a abrazar el espejo deteniéndose en la mitad del pasillo.- Regresa….por favor….

De pronto Harry sintió como alguien lo agarraba del brazo, esperanzado el niño se volteo.- ¿Severus?- Dijo con voz suave, pero entonces no encontró la figura de Severus frente a él, la que consiguió fue la de Flich, el conserje subió la lámpara de gas que siempre utilizaba para hacer las rondas por los pasillos.

\- ¡Te encontré!- Dijo el viejo, el anciano abrió la boca para recriminarle algo al niño pero al ver el rostro triste de Harry no le dijo nada.- Te están buscando, Camina.

Escoltado por Flich, Harry fue llevado hasta la oficina del conserje.- Ya regreso.- Dijo el viejo, Harry se sentó en una silla libre que había en la oficina y la señora Norris hizo guardia en la puerta.-

Minutos después, Lily cruzo la puerta y se agacho frente a su hijo, mirando el monto de lágrimas que se resbalaban por las mejillas de Harry.- ¿Te encuentras bien cariño? .- le pregunto ella, limpiando las lágrimas que nuevamente eran remplazadas por otras.

El corazón de Lily se encogió por la situación de su hijo .- Todo va a estar bien, cariño.

Harry volvió a negar. ¿Todo iba a estar bien? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo si severus no estaba?

James que había llegado segundos después de Lily se acercó temeroso a su hijo para abrazarlo pero Harry le grito.- ¡No me toques!- le grito furioso a su padre.-

James dolido volvió a acercarse a su hijo pero Harry volvió a rechazarlo.- ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!- dijo el niño, James a pesar del rechazo abrazo a Harry pero el niño trato de liberarse al sentirse prisionero en los brazos de su padre.

\- ¡Todo es tu culpa! – volvió a gritar Harry llorando con fuerza.- ¡Por tu culpa se fue severus!

\- Fue un accidente.- Dijo James, aunque continuando abrazando a su hijo a pesar de sus gritos.- Lo siento.

\- ¡No lo sientes!.- le grito Harry, tratando de romper el abrazo .- ¡por tu culpa él se fue! ¡por tu culpa!

\- Hijooo… - Susurro con dolor James.-

\- ¡Te odio! ¡te odio! ¡te odio!

James no sabía cómo sentirse en ese momento por el odio que su hijo profesaba por él- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Harry.

\- ¡Severus! .- grito el niño lleno de dolor .- ¡regresa!

* * *

 **Fue un capitulo corto pero pero ;w; prometo mas para la proxima.**

 **Bueno, ¿recuerdan que dije que estaría subiendo otro fic snarry? ¡Pues ya lo hize! pásense por mi perfil, el fiction se llama "El Mortifago y yo" espero que lo lean y les guste y lo agreguen a sus favoritos (?) Lol o lo sigan ¡espero sus reviews tanto en este fic como el otro!**

 **¡Bye! y espero que les haya gustado el capitulo ;)**

 **PDT: SEVERUSSSSSSSS ;W; -llora-**


	17. Chapter 17

**Holaaaaa! Nuevo capitulo. Bueno hablemos un poquito de lo que ha sucedido. ¿ Porque James se sulfuro todo por snape? Bueno, yo creo que no lo hizo tanto por el hecho de que Snape fuera sido un mortifago y bla bla bla bla, eso no fue el factor detonante, el factor era el hecho de que harry estuvo en peligro (en la salida a Hosgmeade) y esa preocupación de padre + secreto de hijo = estoy enojado y me vale vergas si no tengo razón, el padre aquí soy yo. (?) y eso mas la mala suerte que se te caiga el espejo donde esta albergada el alma de la persona con la que tu hijo se ha encariñado (y ahora ama) es una catástrofe pero ya veremos si se soluciona ¿Regresara Snape? ¿que tiene pensando hacer james? mas adelante verán.**

 **Quiero agradecer a: Mar91 , Alba Marina , Shiray Gaut , Lady star ,Sol potter ,nerey , chibiGore.**

 **Por sacar el tiempo para leer el fic. Gracias x) por sus reviews.**

* * *

 **Capitulo diecisiete: la herencia**

Habían logrado calmar a Harry mediante un sedante que lo mantenía dormido, la directora Mcgonagall había decidido que era mejor que Harry regresara a casa con sus padres y que el niño recibirá sus deberes estudiantiles a través de las lechuzas. James cargo a su hijo dormido y viajo por la red flu hasta su casa, segundos después llego Lily. Ambos padres se sentían destrozados y su corazón se estrujaba más al ver el rostro entristecido de su hijo.

\- ¿Qué vamos hacer, James? – Pregunto Lily a su esposo mientras veía como recostaba a Harry sobre la cama de la habitación del niño -

Ambos salieron de la habitación de su hijo y bajaron las escaleras para llegar a la sala, James trago ruidoso y se sentó en el sofá.- Me odia, Lily. Nuestro hijo me odia.

Lily se sentó al lado de su esposo - Fue un accidente, cariño…

James rio con amargura – me puse tan furioso que me olvide de todo, Lily, me olvide que ese hombre a pesar de estar encerrado en ese espejo, a pesar de estar muerto, le había dado una pulsera protectora a mi hijo que lo había salvado de una muerte segura.

La pelirroja acaricio el cabello de su esposo – Ya verás cómo Harry se pondrá mejor, querido.

\- ¿Cómo? – pregunto james.- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que Harry sea el mismo de antes? ¿Cómo puedo traer a Snape de nuevo?

\- No puedes traer a alguien de la muerte y mucho menos…cuando esa persona lleva siglos muerta.

\- Harry se encariño mucho con Snape con el que fue la mano derecha de Dumbledore ¿Quién lo diría no?

Lily sonrió para hacer sentir mejor a su marido – Todo va solucionare, James. El tiempo lo dirá.

\- ¿No lo has escuchado que el tiempo vale oro?

\- Es un dicho muggle, querido.

James sonrió de tristeza – los muggles tienen razón en algo, no quiero darle tiempo al tiempo, quiero que todo se solucione ya. Quiero que Harry me perdone.

\- ¿Cómo lo vas hacer? – pregunto insegura la pelirroja –

\- Ya algo se me ocurrirá – James volvió sonreír, triste e inseguro de cómo solucionar lo que había provocado.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente una lechuza dejo caer una carta en la mesa de los Potter, Lily que era la que se encontraba en ese momento ahí la observo sobre la mesa. Confundida la mujer se acercó y la abrió.

\- ¿Gringotts? – Lily leyendo la carta aún más confundida ¿Por qué recibían una carta del banco? Y entonces cuanto termino de leer la carta, la pelirroja tuvo que tomar asiento en una de las sillas que se encontraban a su lado.

James que entraba en ese momento en la cocina vio a su mujer un poco pálida - ¿Qué sucede, Lily?

La pelirroja volvió a tomar la carta y estiro su brazo para su esposo la agarrar, James confundido agarro la carta y comenzó a leerla - ¿Qué - qué? – casi grito James.

 _"Señores Potter, la presente carta es para informales que se necesita la presencia de su único hijo Harry Potter y la vuestra en las instalaciones de nuestro banco por el motivo que ha resultado como el único heredero de los bienes del señor Severus Snape y Albus Dumbledore de los cuales ha estado cuidado el banco desde el fallecimiento del ambos hace más de dos siglos atrás. El señor Snape y Dumbledore ayudaron en la fundación del banco Gringotts y parte de los bienes del que ahora su hijo es dueño está incluido el banco, así por este motivo se requiere que se presente lo más rápido posible en nuestras instalaciones."_

\- ¿Harry? ¿Heredero? – Repitió James consternado –

\- Creo que sería mejor ir, querido - Espeto Lily a su esposo – Iré a ver como se encuentra Harry-

Lily dejo a su esposo confundió para buscar a su hijo que aún se encontraba dormido, con delicadeza abrió la puerta y entro a la habitación de este. _\- ¿Harry? -_

Harry aún se encontraba en la cama recostado apretando con fuerza el espejo a su pecho - ¿Qué? – Dijo, el niño tenía la voz rota por el llanto –

El corazón de Lily se estrujo, se acercó con delicadeza a la cama de su hijo y se sentó en la orilla – No llores mi amor.

Harry miro a su madre entre lágrimas, ella no sabía cómo se estaba sintiendo en ese momento, ella no compartió todos esos bonitos momentos con Severus…ella no sabía lo que el sentía por severus.

 _¡Regresa!_ – Llamo mentalmente Harry -

Lily acaricio el rostro de su hijo - ¿Por qué no bajas a desayunar?

\- No quiero – Respondió Harry – no tengo hambre

\- Cariño, no haz comido nada desde ayer que regresamos de Hogwarts

\- ¿Por qué me trajeron? No quiero estar aquí.

\- Harry

\- ¡No quiero! – Grito Harry – aquí…está _el_ …

\- ¡Harry! ¡no te refieras de esa manera a tu padre! – dijo su madre enojada -

\- ¡Entonces llévame de nuevo a Hogwarts! ¡estoy perdiendo clases! – el niño también se enojó -

\- La directora dijo que es mejor que te quedes aquí – Espeto Lily – así que levantarte y baja a desayunar tenemos que ir a Gringotts.

\- No voy a ir a ninguna parte, me voy quedar aquí.

La pelirroja se armó de paciencia – Tienes que ir a Gringotts . Al parecer es algo relacionado con el señor Snape.

Al escuchar el apellido de severus, Harry dejo de protestar - ¿Qué tiene que ver Severus con Gringostt?

 _Severus_ , repitió Lily en su mente al parecer su hijo le agrado a tal punto al hombre que lo dejo tutearle - No lose cariño. Baja a desayunar ¿sí?

Harry miro a su madre dudoso - ¿él está haya bajo?

\- Si Harry tu padre esta haya bajo – Dijo Lily cansada de discutir con su hijo –

\- Entonces no desayunare, me iré a bañar – Dijo el niño, Harry se bajó de su cama y guardo el espejo de bajo de una de las almohadas –

Lily observo como su hijo salió del cuarto para bañarse, volteo su mirada para observar donde se encontraba el espejo ¿Por qué su hijo se sentía tan afectado? Pensando en eso Lily salió de la habitación para cambiarse al igual que su esposo.

Ya cuantos todos estuvieron listos decidieron partir a Gringosst, James viajo de primero por la red flu ya que no podía soportar la mirada rencorosa de su hijo, luego viaja Lily y por ultimo Harry.

Ya en Gringostt fueron conducidos por un duende a una lujosa oficina, segundos después un duende diferente al anterior entro y les pidió que tomaran asiento el duende se sentó frente a ellos.

\- Señores Potter, es un placer conocerlo – Dijo el duende – mi nombre es amadeo Smith y tengo el gusto de atenderlo. Su presencia se debe a que como se les fue informado en la carta su hijo Harry Potter ha resultado heredero de los bienes del señores Severus Snape y Albus Dumbledore.

Lily que escuchaba atentamente pregunto - ¿Cómo es posible eso? Ósea…usted sabe que tanto como el señor Snape y Dumbledore llevan más de dos siglos muerto – Lily sintió como su hijo se removió a su lado –

\- Comprendo su confusión señora Potter – Dijo el duende – Tal vez usted no lo sepa pero el banco Gringotts fue fundado obviamente por el duende que lleva el nombre del banco y para que este banco pudiera construirse se necesitó de dinero algo que no tenía Gringotss el duende en su momento pero en esa época los señores Snape y Dumbledore les pareció una buena idea que el mundo mágico tuviera un banco para magos y ayudaron monetariamente para que el sueño se hiciera realidad. Ya cuando el banco estuvo construido y en funcionamiento parte de las ganancias del banco se les eran dadas a ambos ya que ayudaron en su construcción pero luego del fallecimiento del señor Snape su parte de ganancias continuaron y todas están fueron y aún continúan llenando su bóveda en Gringotts y cuando ocurrió el fallecimiento del Señor Dumbledore paso igual.

\- ¿Entonces….? – Pregunto Lily-

\- Según una carta que se nos fue enviada por el retrato del señor Dumbledore, nos explica que el señor Harry Potter tiene la llave de la bóveda del señor Snape y que al ser el dueño de esta también tiene autoridad sobre la bóveda que le pertenecía al él (Dumbledore).

Los padres de Harry miraron al niño sorprendidos - ¿Llave? – Repitió Harry- Yo no tengo ninguna llave.

\- Oh..sobre eso. El retrato del señor Dumbledore en su carta dice "que recuerdes el regalo".

Al escuchar eso Harry miro su pulsera – _Severus…_ \- susurro triste - ¿Es esta? – dijo señalándola –

El duende asintió y le pidió a los tres que lo acompañaran, se subieron en una vagoneta y el duende los llevo a la primera bóveda – Son 7 bóvedas en total las primeras 3 pertenecen al señor Dumbledore – Dijo mientras le pedía a Harry que acerca su mano con la pulsera – Pásala sobre la cerradura – al Harry pasar la pulsera sobre la cerradura esta hizo _"clic"_ y la puerta de la bóveda se abrió, dentro de esta habían montañas de galeones –

\- ¡Wow! – James dio vueltas sobre su propio eje mirando la cantidad de galones que lo rodeaba - ¿Cuánto exactamente hay aquí? – pregunto –

\- En los informes se les pasara la cantidad que hay que cada bóveda – Dijo el duende –

A pesar de que habían muchos galeones, Harry no parecía interesado en nada, se había quedado la lado de su madre (que también esta impresionada) quito y triste acariciando la pulsera que le había dado el fantasma –

\- Vayamos a la siguiente – todos asintieron y volvieron a subirle en la vagoneta que los llevo a las siguientes bóvedas que se desbordaban de más galeones aun y cuando por fin llegaron a la última, en esta no había galeones , la bóveda era pequeña y oscura y lo único que había en esta era baúles –

\- ¿Qué hay ahí? – Pregunto Harry y por fin se veía interesado en algo –

El duende que llevaba algunos papeles en la mano busco la información - Las pertenencias del señor Snape están en los Baúles que están hechizados para conservan todo lo que lleven dentro.

Al escuchar eso Harry se apresuró a cercarse a uno, con cuidado lo abrió y en ese se encontraban varias prendas de vestir de Snape, con cuidado Harry tomo una túnica negra, el corazón de Harry le dolió y se agito al tocar al de Severus, Los ojos de Harry se aguaron y varias lagrimas comenzaron a bañar sus mejillas – Severus…te amo ¡Regresa! – Chillo mientras abrazaba la túnica y cubría su rostro lloroso en ella.

Lily y james solo escucharon a su hijo llorar sin sorprenderse de la declaración de este.

* * *

 **HARRY ES RICO! pero severus no esta :c**

 **sha veremos como regresa**

 **¿reviews?**

 **¡nos vemos!**

 **PD: Algún errorsito, Lo siento u_u**


	18. Chapter 18

**Holaa! lo siento mucho por no haber actualizado la semana pasada es que estuve muy ajetreada con la universidad y no pude actualizar pero bueno! Nuevo cap espero que les guste!**

 **Gracias por sus Reviews!**

 **Capitulo diecisiete: Navidad**

Los días en la familia Potter se volvieron algo triste y vacíos, Lily siempre trataba de animar a su hijo para que olvidara un poquito su tristeza sin ningún resultado, tal vez lo único positivo era que Harry le había devuelto el habla a su padre James, pero a pesar de esto, el hombre seguía sintiéndose culpable de todo y ya que era navidad estaba buscando algo…algo que al menos apaciguara la tristeza de su hijo.

* * *

James ingreso a un pequeño local muy elegante, lleno de cuadros espectaculares y retratos también pintados que parecían más una fotografía.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? – Dijo un hombre que se acercó a James con una túnica totalmente manchada de pintura de varios colores –

\- Bueno….vengo hacer un pedido ...uno especial – Espeto el hombre –

\- Por supuesto lo escucho – Respondió con amabilidad el hombre -

\- Vera – comenzó James – tal vez sea algo complicado…pero vine aquí porque me dijeron que es muy bueno, quiero un retrato o lo más parecido a eso.

\- ¿Quiere un retrato de usted? – Dijo el hombre –

\- No, quiero un retrato de alguien que conozco...

\- Entiendo ¿puede venir esa persona o tiene una fotografía?

James se removió incomodo – Ahí está el problema

El hombre miro con confusión a su cliente - ¿Cuál es el problema?

\- Esa persona falleció – Dijo james con voz estrangulada –

\- Ohh lo siento mucho – el hombre comprendió – pero no le veo el problema, si me disculpa decirlo, si tiene una fotografía de esa persona puedo hacer el retrato.

\- ¿Puede hacer que hable? – pregunto James-

\- No puedo, lo siento, pero para que un retrato hable se tiene que pintar cuando la persona está viva.

James frunció los labios descontento – Comprendo ¿Pero puede hacer que se mueva?

El hombre asintió – Puede decirme lo que usted quiera y hare que la persona a la cual pintare haga todo lo que usted quiera, puedo ponerle un fondo al cuadro, puede estar en una sala o en un cómodo sillón leyendo libros con unos enormes estante de libros o debajo de árbol con una gran sombra.

\- Ese fondo me gusta, el penúltimo – Dijo James al escuchar la descripción del pintor – quedaría muy bien.

El pintor sonrió y pregunto - ¿a quién tengo que pintar? ¿Tiene la fotografía?

James saco del bolsillo de su túnico una de las cartas (Cromos) que venían en las ranas de chocolate se la mostro al pintor y dijo – Tiene que retratar a Severus Snape.

* * *

Ya se acercaba navidad, James hacia todos los preparativos junto a Lily para que fuera una navidad feliz para Harry y el pintor le había dicho que el cuadro estaría listo un día antes de navidad y todo lo mantenía en secreto ni siquiera Lily sabia sobre el cuadro. Había puesto todas sus esperanzas en ese hombre y obviamente si era bueno, era caro. Lo bueno era que había suficiente dinero para pagarle.

\- ¡Qué tal si damos un paseo cariño! – Insistió Lily a su hijo –

\- ¡no quiero! – Chillo Harry totalmente cubierto por su sabana - ¡no quiero! – volvió a repetir –

\- Pero te la pasas encerrado aquí…. Sin hacer nada, si no quieres salir, ¿por qué no me ayudas a poner los adornos para el árbol de navidad?

\- ¡no me quedo aquí sin nada que hacer! Leo, leo los libros de Severus – Dijo Harry acurrucado contra su almohada – ¡me quiero quedar aquí! ¡esperando que regrese!

Lily se removió incomoda por la actitud de su hijo – ¿y si mientras esperas que regrese el señor Snape…. – comenzó a decir Lily. La mujer ya se había casando de luchar contra la corriente y decirle a su hijo que probablemente Snape no regresaría por eso decidió dejar que la corriente la llevara y dejar de luchar contra ella – me ayudas a poner los adornos del árbol de navidad? – volvió a preguntarle-

Harry suspiro derrotado - ¿Puedo bajar el espejo?

\- Por supuesto cariño – Lily sonrió de par a par por lograr que su hijo saliera de la habitación –

* * *

Ya solo faltaba un día para Navidad, nervioso James fue a buscar el retrato que le había quitado el sueño los últimos días.

\- ¿está listo? – pregunto nervioso-

El hombre asintió - ¿Quiere verlo?

\- Si…ammm ¿quedo bien, cierto?

\- Quedo como si lo fuera tenido al frente – Respondió el hombre –

\- Bien...

El pintor quito el cobertor que cubría un cuadro en particular era bastante grande, cuando James vio al retrato de Severus Snape dio un salto hacia atrás ¡era el! ¡Estaba igual como lo recordaba esa ves que lo vio en el espejo! Sus ojos negros centellaron curiosos mirándolo y luego mirando a su creador. Snape estaba sentado sobre un lujoso sillón verdoso y al lado de este había una pequeña mesita con varios libros amontonados unos sobre otros, al fondo de este había una gran estantería de madera llena de libros.

\- Wow – Dijo James asombrado por el cuadro –

\- ¿Le gusto?

\- Esta asombroso, es un gran artista – Espeto James-

\- Muchas gracias – Dijo el hombre feliz - ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? Disculpe usted mi curiosidad.

James asintió – Claro ¿Qué quiere saber?

\- ¿Por qué mando a hacer un retrato de este? Es que…ya lleva siglos muerto.

\- Oh… - James se removió nervioso para contestar la pregunta - es que…nuestra familia está relacionada con él.

\- Ohh ya – Dijo el pintor - ¿son descendientes?

\- Mmm algo …asi por el estilo – Dijo James y entonces pensó _" pues mi hijo de trece años encontró un espejo donde se encontraba el alma de este sellada pero por mi culpa se rompió el espejo ahhh y mi hijo está enamorado de él y como no puedo hacer que Snape regrese, esto fue lo único que se me ocurrió para que Harry lo sienta cerca"_

\- Ya comprendo – Dijo el pintor – Disculpe que sea entrometido.

\- No se disculpe – James volvió a cubrir el cuadro y saco los galeones para pagarle al hombre – Muchas gracias – le dijo al hombre, tomo el cuadro cubierto y desapareció –

* * *

Ya era navidad, Lily despertó a Harry temprano para que bajara hasta la sala a abrir los regalos, la pequeña familia se reunión al redor del árbol de navidad, Harry había recibió muchos regalos aunque ninguno logro contentar al niño.

\- - ¿Te gusto mi regalo, Harry? – Dijo Lily acariciando los cabellos de su hijo, Lily le había regalado el set completo de los balones para Quiddicth –

\- Si - Harry fingió una sonrisa – Gracias

Lily oculto su desilusión al esperar ver una sonrisa verdadera en el rostro de su hijo – Bien, ahora el regalo de papa.

Harry miro a su padre esperando recibir la caja del regalo pero no vio ninguno - ¿Papa?

\- B-bueno – Tartamudeo James – mi regalo es muy grande

\- Ohh ¿es una escoba? – la voz de Harry sonaba sin emoción –

\- No.

\- ¿Entonces qué es? – Dijo el niño fastidiado quería subir a su cuarto y dormir –

James que estaba sentado se puso de pie – Esta en tu cuarto, sígueme – Dijo haciendo una seña-

Lily y Harry siguieron a James hasta el cuarto de Harry, al entrar notaron que en una de las paredes había un gran cuadrado tapado por un cobertor – Bien, Este es mi regalo – Dijo James y entonces jalo el cobertor y dejo ver la imagen del cuadro –

James puso ver como su hijo se quedó petrificado antes la imagen y entonces corrió hacia el retrato - ¡Severus! – exclamo feliz -

El retrato dejo de leer el libro que estaba leyendo para mirar a Harry y le sonrió –

En el rostro de Harry estaba impresa una sonrisa, una verdadera sonrisa – Sev….

James comenzó a hablar - ¿Te gusta? Lo mande hacer para ti… pero….Harry, aunque veas Snape en este cuadro, no es el verdadero, No es con el que hablas siempre, con este no puedes hablar. ¿Entiendes? Me fuera gustado poder hacer que hablara pero…no se pudo. Lo siento.

\- Ohhh – la sonrisa de Harry desapareció un poco, dejo de mirar el retrato para mirar a su padre – Entiendo – su voz sonó rota – Gracias papa.- Dijo Harry para volver a fijar su mirada en Snape que lo miraba fijamente – Gracias …

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo ;o;**

 **Una navidad sin Sev... bueno con el pero no :c**

 **como dijo James no nos emocionemos con el retrato.**

 **PDT: Alguna falta ortografica o algo lo siento ;-;**

 **Bye :3**

 **¿Reviews?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Holaaaa a todas! :D :D he regresado, Ok no. Mentire si digo que no he tenido tiempo de actuaalizar, en realidad si he tenido pero es que simplemente estaba en blanco, osea yo tengo todo el fic en mi mente pero es que no tenia palabras para escribirlo. Pero ayer estube "maquinando" (pensando) como dicen acá en mi región para poder por fin actualizar el fic. Siento mucho la demora, espero que les guste el cap-**

* * *

 **Capitulo diecinueve: El cumpleaños de Severus y cuarto año en Hogwarts**

Los días siguientes después de la llegada del retrato de Severus Snape a la familia de los Potter fueron un poco más alegres. Aunque obviamente el retrato no podía suplantar al verdadero.

El día del cumpleaños de severus había llegado. Como de costumbre Harry se despertó temprano pero no se bajó de su cama se quedó en ella y abrió los ojos fijando su mirara directamente al techo.

 _Feliz cumpleaños a ti_

Comenzó a cantar en voz suave.-

 _Feliz cumpleaños a ti_

 _Feliz cumpleaños, querido Severus_

Harry saco de bajo de su almohada el espejo, dejando de mirar el techo para observar su reflejo en el – _Feliz cumpleaños a ti_ – término de cantar con voz rota, aunque Harry tenía muchas ganas de llorar decidió no hacerlo, hoy no.

Con cuidado volvió a guardar el espejo y se bajó de su cama caminando hasta el retrato — ¡Severus! — le susurro, pero el Severus del retrato estaba dormido, tenía sobre el rostro un libro abierto que la ocultaba — ¡Severus! — volvió a llamarlo Harry en voz alta, esta vez el retrato si lo escucho por que se despertó de un brinco y el libro que tenia se le cayó. Los ojos negros del Severus retratado centellaron de rabia y miro a Harry con reproche exigiendo, el por qué había sido despertado —

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! — Dijo Harry sonriendo un poquito —

Severus ladeo el rostro confundido —

— Hoy es tu cumpleaños — Le explico Harry al retrato —

El retrato comprendió las palabras de Harry, sonrió haciendo un asentimiento agradecido y segundos después bostezo para continuar durmiendo —

Harry miro detenidamente el retrato volvía a fundirse en sueño. Ligeramente lo toco, lo odiaba, odiaba a ese maldito retrato ¡Odiaba que no hablara! ¡Odiaba que ese no fuese su Severus! Las lágrimas bajaron incontrolables por las mejillas de Harry ¡Había decidido no llorar! Pero no podía evitarlo. Aunque Harry odiara el retrato no podía romperlo o quemarlo porque era la única forma de sentir a Severus cerca de él.

* * *

Harry asistió al gran banquete y a los primeros días de clases, tratando de continuar con sus estudios, aunque no estaba obligado a asistir la directora a un mantenía en pie el hecho de que si él quería regresar a casa, sus tareas serían enviados por medio de lechuzas. Eso le agrado a Harry porque algunas veces cuando se despertaba no tenía ningún ánimo de ir al colegio.

Además ya se acercaba Halloween.

El próximo Halloween sería el primero sin Severus.

El chico trataba de no pensar en eso, pero…. ¡Quería ver a Severus! ¡Quería tocarlo! Incluso. Incluso….quería besarlo. Pero… Severus no estaba. Solo estaba su maldito retrato. ¡Ese maldito retrato!

¿Por qué Severus no regresaba?

* * *

 **¿PORQUE? ¿porque?, bueno, este oficialmente es el capitulo mas corto que he escrito en todo el fic sjskdjks ¿que sucedera en el proximo Halloween? y lo veremos ¿regresara Severus? ¿por que me demore tanto en actualizar? XD CHA CHA CHA CHANNN XD**

 **PDT: ¡SI QUIERES MAS SNARRY PASATE POR MI FIC EL MORTIFAGO & YO! :3**

 **espero que les haya gustado y prometo que habras "mas" para la proxima y... ¿Reviews? ;o;**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bueno, holis :v por fin capitulo... XDDDDDDDDDD Espero que les guste (les tiene que gustar D:) Quiero agradecerle a todas por sus Reviews por que me motivan a continuar uwu jskdjs kdjsks.**

 **D: Pasense por fic el mortifago y yo..hay mas snarry y mas miel (?)**

 **xDDDDDD**

 **sin mas el capitulo :3**

* * *

 **Capitulo veinte: Halloween.**

Por así decirlo, el fatídico día había llegado. Ese día Harry se levantó porque prácticamente su madre lo obligo. Y asistió a las clases ese día sin ningún ánimo posible.

Ya cuando había empezado anochecer decidió que lo mejor era regresar a casa pero cuando Harry agarro el polvo flu, se arrepentido, Harry estaba seguro que si llegaba a casa y miraba el retrato de Severus se echaría a llorar frente a él. Y ya se había cansado de llorar. Así que decidió quedarse en la salita secreta como lo había hecho siempre todos los Halloween.

Cuando llego a la salita, se sintió más solo que costumbre y la presencia de Severus le hizo a un más falta. Se sentó sobre el edredón que había tirado ahí ya hace tiempo y miro hacia el techo encantando que mostraban muchas estrellas fugases.

Harry abrazo sus rodillas y enterró la cabeza en ella. ¿Severus se sentiría bien dónde estaba? ¿En dónde estaba Severus? Harry, suspiro profundo y tembloroso saco de su túnica el espejo. Siempre lo llevaba con él, nunca lo dejaba en casa. A pesar de tener el retrato, el espejo lo reconfortaba un poquito más.

Miro su reflejo en el espejo.- Severus…. – dijo en voz alta como si estuviera llamándolo.

\- Severus… - Harry volvió a llamarlo – hoy es Halloween… ¿no vas a salir a acompañarme?

El silencio fue la única respuesta para Harry.

Harry puso el espejo a su lado y volvió a enterrar su cabeza entre sus rodillas - ¿Por qué te fuiste?

El chico soltó las preguntas al aire - ¿Por qué no regresas? –

Los segundos pasaron y nada, Harry volvió a suspirar y mordió su labio para evitar llorar.

De repente _(N/A: ohm si…por fin dirán muchas_ ) el aire comenzó a sentirse algo pesado y unas cuantas ráfagas de aire frio se colaron en la salita, Harry levanto la cabeza y frente a él pudo ver como se comenzaba a formar una sombra. Impactado se puso de pie.

\- ¿Severus? – su voz sonó temblorosa y ansiosa –

La sombra tembló pero no respondió –

\- ¡Severus! – Harry repitió el nombre de Snape y se acercó a la sombra –

La sombra se movió un poco - ¿Harry? –

Harry tembló y asintió varias veces ¡esa era la voz de severus! Se acercó más a la sombra y se aferró a ella - ¡Severus! – volvió a llamarlo.

La sombra volvió a temblar con fuerza y se transformó en la figura de Severus - ¿Harry? – Los ojos negro de severus se posaron sobre los verdes de Harry - ¿eres tú?

\- ¡sí! – las incontrolables lágrimas de Harry comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas - ¡Severus! – grito y lo abrazo feliz –

\- ¿Eres tú en verdad? – la voz de Snape sonaba algo ronca - ¿o es que me he vuelto loco?…si es que un muerto puede enloquecer.

Harry asintió, su corazón latía con fuerza y en su rostro estaba plasmada una sonrisa - si…soy yo…Harry. Tú Harry.

El chico tomo la mano del fantasma para que le acariciara el rostro – soy yo… - volvió a repetirle –

El fantasma acaricio la mejilla de Harry y sonrió – eres real…pensé que me había vuelto loco… - Severus enredo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry y lo pago a el –

Harry se abrazó a Snape maravillado, enterró su rostro en el pecho de Severus y suspiro de felicidad, Snape se separó un poco de Harry y volvió a acariciar la mejilla del chico – Harry...

El o ji verde alzo el rostro y también acaricio la mejilla de Snape – Severus….

Harry se puso de puntillas y deslizo sus brazos alrededor de los hombros del fantasma, Snape acerco su rostro al de Harry y por fin ambos pudieron cumplir lo que tanto habían deseado un Halloween atrás, el aliento tibio de Harry golpeo al de Severus y los labios del fantasma acariciaron a los del menor.

Harry entreabrió los labios y devolvió la caricia, los labios de Severus estaban fríos, Snape profundizo la caricia y mordió uno de los labios de Harry, quiero devorar cara centímetro de este. El beso se hizo más fogoso y Snape con delicadeza adentro su lengua en la boca de Harry. El chico intento seguir imitando lo que hacía severus pero... ¿Cómo se besaba? Harry rompió el beso para poder respirar, Snape contemplo el rostro ruborizado de Harry y rompió la lejanía para volver besar a Harry, en un momento dado, ambos terminaron sentados sobre el edredón y Harry estaba sentado a horcadas sobre Snape sin dejar de besarse.

\- ¿N-no vas a desaparecer otra vez? – Harry se separó un poco de Severus, acariciando su mejilla –

\- Me volveré loco si eso sucede – le respondió el fantasma, volviendo a devorar los labios del chico.

* * *

 **ll Los capítulos cortos también ofrecen felicidad D: . Bueno...veremos que sucede en el próximo cap :v ¿donde estuvo snape? :v ¿formaran una relación? ¿snape no se pondra pendejo por que el esta vivo y muerto? ¿le dirá a Harry que lo ama? :V no se lo pierda en su canal XD jksjdksjdksjs ¿Les gusto? espero que si..creo que me falto mas entrega :V Mas amor, mas acción xD me quede corta. - siento eso -**

 **espero que les haya gustado. ¿Reviews?**

 **PD: para los que siguen el mortifago y yo, espero actualizar esta semana (el sabado)**

 **Bye**


	21. Aviso

**¡Hola a todas y todos! LOL XD**

 **AMmm les dejo esta pequeña notita para disculparme por noo actualizar todavía, asi que no se preocupen espero y aspiro poder actualizar este fin de semana y por medio de estas nota se los comunico :s no quiero que piensen que abandone el fic por que yo he sufrido por fics abandonados XDDDDD y no quiero que nadie sufra conmigo por eso. ;o; asi que no se preocupen. Pronto actualizare es que :s la universidad me tiene atareada y tengo que entrar unos trabajos de tabulancion también y ya saben lo estresante que es todo eso ¡espero que me comprenda! y me esperen hasta este fic de semana.**

 **Besitos, Genesis Walker**

 **¡Hasta el proximo fin de semana!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola a todos! nuevo capitulo! esta algo corto pero algo es algo! para la proxima prometo mas y tal vez "tal vez" algo mas!**

* * *

 **Capitulo veintiuno: Di que sí, Severus**

Cuando Harry despertó se encontró con la enorme sorpresa de que Severus no había desaparecido, aún continuaba hay con él. Se aferró a un más al fantasma y una sonrisa broto de su rostro ¡Severus había regresado! ¡Se había besado con Severus! De la boca de Harry se escapó un chiquillo de felicidad.

— ¿Te sientes mal Harry? — La voz de Severus tomo desprevenido a Harry pero el chico se volvió a relajar —

— No — Dijo el O ji verde alzando la vista para ver a Severus — Estoy feliz que estes aquí

Severus sonrió y acaricio el rostro de Harry — ¿No es un sueño? — le pregunto malicioso al chico —

— ¡por supuesto que no! — Dijo Harry abrazándole — ¡no te vayas nunca! ¡nunca más!

— ¡Nunca! — Repitió sonriente el fantasma —

— ¿siempre estarás conmigo, cierto?

— Siempre — Respondiendo Severus —

Harry suspiro enamorado y se acurruco escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Severus — Te amo…

Si Severus fuera estado vivo en ese momento su corazón estuviera latiendo con fuerza a un ritmo acelerado, en su rostro una sonrisa se plasmó para luego ser borrada y a pesar de estar muerto el tono de la piel de Severus adquirió un tono más pálido — No… — dijo con voz resignada —

Harry se separó un poco de Severus confuso — ¿No que, Sev? —

— No puedes sentir eso — Le dijo el fantasma separándose un poco de Harry —

La sonrisa del chico desapareció — ¿Qué? —

Severus perdió la mirada en algún punto de la habitación — Harry… ¿No lo recuerdas? Estoy muerto.

— ¿y eso que? — Dijo el O ji verde pegándose más a Severus — ¡Yo te amo! — volviendo a repetirle — Me di cuenta ese día cuando fui atacado en Hogsmeade, ¡el día en que se rompió el espejo y tú te fuiste! — Harry se aferró a Snape — ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!

— ¡Harry, No! — El fantasma se separó completamente del chico para ponerse de pie — está mal

— ¿Cómo que está mal? — Dijo la voz de Harry totalmente rota —

— No puedes amarme — Severus negó varias veces con la cabeza — Además, todavía eres muy pequeño…tal vez…. Solo estas confundido.

— ¡No estoy confundido! — Harry también se puso de pie y enfrento a Severus sin entender la negativa de este — ¡si puedo amarte! Sev…por favor

Severus continuo negando — Creo que...Fuera sido mejor no regresar —

Harry miro al suelo al escuchar aquella frase, se sentía destrozado, dolido… — ¿Tu…..no…Me quieres? — le pregunto casi ronco por el dolor de su voz —

El fantasma suspiro odiando ese momento que tendría que causarle felicidad ¿Qué si lo quería? Más que eso ..Pero en ¿tenía que decirle? Tal vez...si le decía que no, Harry podría sacarse esos sentimientos y todo podría ser como antes, ahora que él estaba.

Pero… No, él no le mentiría a Harry.

— Si… — Severus volvió a acercarse a Harry con cierto temor de sus acciones — Si te quiero..

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del O ji verde — ¿Entonces porque..?

— No quiero que esto termine mal…y termino una vez mal hace un año …

— Pero no fue tu culpa, Sev, fue culpa de mi padre — el chico acaricio el rostro del fantasma — ¡No le diré nadie que regresaste! ¡a nadie!

— Harry…

— Solo seremos tu y yo.. como antes ¿Si? ¡Solo di que sí, Sev!

Severus trago ruidoso como si necesitara hacerlo a pesar de estar muerto, miro a otro lado buscando alguna ayuda y preguntándose si lo que iba decir era adecuado, si ya había llegado la hora de ser egoísta y por fin pensar en su felicidad, en la felicidad que se le había negado en vida y ahora después de muerto era que la obtenía ¿te que renunciar ahora también? ¿Tenía que renunciar a obtener por fin a ser feliz por su condición de No-vivo?

 _¡Al carajo todo!_ Pensó el fantasma, apresuradamente rodeo uno de sus brazos en la cintura de Harry y alzo unos centímetros para unir sus labios con los del menor, trasmitiéndole su respuesta afirmativa, Enseguida Harry la capto y con el corazón tambaleante de felicidad correspondió al beso.

— ¿Sabes algo? — Le dijo Harry después que se separaron un poco — Tengo un retrato tuyo en mi cuarto —

— ¿Qué? — Severus oculto su sorpresa — ¿Cómo?

— Mi papa me lo dio como regalo de navidad …

— ¿Entonces me has estado engañando con un retrato, Potter? — Bromeo Severus dándole un pequeño beso en la frente a Harry —

Harry se ruborizo a mas no poder — ¡claro que no! ¡Ni siquiera habla! —se excusó el chico —

— Oh… ¿entonces si el retrato hablara, si me fueras engañado? — Sev continuo con su broma —

— _Puede_ — dijo Harry volviéndole la respuesta con malicia —

Severus soltó una carcajada y volvió a abrazar a Harry con un poquito de posesividad — Te extrañe — Le dijo — Te extrañe mucho, pequeño.

El chico volvió a suspirar como minutos antes totalmente enamorado — ¿Quieres ver tu retrato? — le pregunto —

— ¿Me veo guapo en él? — le pregunto Snape como respuesta —

— _Puede_ — volvió a decir Harry —

Severus volteo la cara y la frunció fingiendo estar molesto, Harry sonrió y entrelazo sus dedos con los de Severus.

Los días de felicidad para Harry…No, Para Harry y para Severus habían regresado.

* * *

 **Quiero agradecerle por sus Reviews, enserio alimenta mi alma, en estos dias actualizare el mortifago y yo!**

 **Bye!**

 **¿REVIEWS?**

 **PDT: Estúpido, Tu uke , idiota**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bueno, bueno. Hola gente! *saludos* Ok no. Bueno chicas y chicos ..(?) espero que no estés molesta conmigo (Que deberían estarlo) por no actualizar desde hace mas un mes. Pero lo deseado llena...tarde pero llega D:. hahahahaahaha.**

 **Esta algo corto..y cursi. pero bueno ¡es el amor! espero que le guste ewe y en los los capítulos siguientes por fin ¡POR FIN! Abra sabrosura (ya saben a lo que me refiero).**

 **Recordemos que ...ya Harry esta en su cuarto año en Hogwarts eso quiere decir que tiene 14. Tambien que Severus ya regreso y que por fin ;w; podran amarse.**

 **Espero que les guste el cap. ¡Pronto actualizare el mortifago y yo! Las kelooooo (?)**

* * *

 **Capitulo veintidós: Felicidad**

Harry y Severus decidieron salir de la salita secreta para poder regresar a la casa del menor, pero la pregunta era como ambos saldrían sin que nadie notara a Severus.

— Sev, ¿no puedes hacerte invisible o algo?— le pregunto el o ji verde al fantasma—

Severus miro al Harry — ¿Invisible? —

— Si... — Dijo Harry con una sonrisa, Severus se la devolvió y entonces de un momento a otro la figura de Severus despareció — ¡Genial! ¿Dónde estás?

— Aquí...— La voz de Severus salió del bolsillo de la túnica de Harry —

Aterrado el chico que saco lo que estaba dentro de su bolsillo…el espejo — No… ¿Quedaste atrapado nuevamente ahí? — la voz de Harry sonó sin ninguna emoción —

— No — Severus sonrió desde el espejo — puedo salir si yo quiero —

— ¿Enserio? — Harry sonrió feliz — ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Por qué lo siento — le dijo el fantasma —

— ¡Genial! — Dijo el O ji verde y volvió a guardar el espejo en su bolsillo, comenzó a caminar por los pasillos hasta llegar al vestíbulo del colegio — Ahora solo tengo que decirle a la directora que me quiero ir...

— ¡Harry! — el chico se volteo al escuchar su nombre eran Hermione y Ron —

Ambos se acercaron a este y Harry enseguida oculto su felicidad para mostrar la mueca triste que siempre llevaba consigo los últimos meses— ¡Harry! — Hermione lo abrazo — ¿Dónde estabas Harry?

— Por ahí ….— Dijo el O ji verde sin mirar ningún punto definitivo — me voy a casa — les informo de sopetón—

— Amigo ¿qué te pasa...? — Ron dio un suspiro tris — ¿Por qué siempre estas así triste?

Harry no respondió, después de todo Hermione y Ron no estaban enterados de lo ocurrido y estos siempre se preguntaban de la triste de Harry — Por nada ya les dije — Harry les sonrió y se despidió de ellos. A presuroso de llegar a casa Harry, fue al despacho de la directora para infórmale su decisión de regresar a casa. Cuando llego a la entrada del despacho Harry respiro profundamente y trato de mantener la actitud entristecida pero casi imposible ¡Severus había regresado! ¿Cómo podía estar triste por eso? Volvió a respira y trato de evitar sonreír. Así que hizo un gesto neutro en su rostro, susurro la contraseña del despacho y entro en él.

— Mmm ¿Señora directora? — dijo Harry en voz alta —

Minerva aparto la vista de unos documentos que estaba revisando para observar a Potter — ¿Si señor Potter?

Harry se removió incómodo. No quería mirar a la mujer así que busco un punto fijo en donde perder la mirada — ¿podría regresar a casa? — el O ji verde trato de que su voz sonara afectada —

Minerva miro con tristeza al chico — ¿Ya tan pronto? Pensé que ..Bueno…se quedaría….

— No quiero — La voz afectada de Harry conmovió el corazón de la directora —

La mujer se puso de pie y activo la red flu. El o ji verde tomo los polvos y con el entusiasmo (disimulado) tiro los polvos y ardió en llamas verde transportándose inmediatamente a su casa, la caída fue algo fuerte pero no dolorosa. Harry salió con rapidez de la chimenea y limpio sus ropas.

— Cariño — la voz de su madre sorprendió a Harry — Pensé que te quedarías unos días más, mi amor

El chico miro a su madre, no le gustaba mentirle ella pero…. — No quería estar ahí — Harry volvió a fingir la voz afectada con la que conmovió a la directora —

— Cariño ... — Lily abrazo a su hijo —

El chico correspondió al abrazo de su madre con suavidad — ¿Tienes hambre? — le pregunto la mujer —

— Si — Harry le sonrió un poquito — voy a subir a mi cuarto a bañarme —

— Por supuesto cariño— La pelirroja acaricio los cabello de su hijo — Baja cuando estés listo

Harry asintió y subió rápido a su habitación. Apenas cruzo la puerta la felicidad de plasmo en su rostro — ¡Severus! — Chillo de emoción y saco el espejo — ¡ya puedes salir!

El fantasma se materializo y miro el cuarto del chico — Bueno, bueno ¿Dónde está mi famoso retrato?

Harry le hizo una seña y ambos se acercaron al cuadro — Severus… — El retrato dejo de leer el libro para mirar al chico — Te presento a….Severus.

El fantasma rio por la ocurrencia de Harry y el retrato miro curioso al hombre que estaba frente a el — Vaya…. — Severus miro detenidamente el cuadro — Nada mal. Incluso me veo guapo

— Muy muy guapo — Dijo Harry —

Snape sonrió encantador se agacho un poquito para unir nuevamente sus labios con Harry — Tu también estas muy guapo y alto.

Harry pestaño varios veces y fingió asombro — No me digas — Dijo el chico enroscando sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Sev.

Severus atrajo más a Harry, pegándolo mas a su cuerpo — Si te digo — y lo beso, beso al chico con tantas ansias, emoción y felicidad. ¡Joder! Severus Snape por fin era feliz.

Harry correspondió al beso también ansioso, tratando de seguir el beso aunque fuera todo un inexperto — Te amo tanto Severus —

Sev se separo de Harry y suspiro — Pero que meloso — dijo dándole un beso en la frente —

— ¿No te gusta? — Contesto el chico totalmente sonrojado —

Snape miro fijamente esos ojos. Esos ojos verdes en donde podría perder todo una eternidad y aun así no se sentiría solo — Por supuesto que me gusta —

— ¡Harry ya está lista tu comida! — Grito Lily desde la cocina —

— Ups…— Dijo Severus — Hora de comer, señor Potter —

Ambos se separaron y Harry se encamino a la puerta — y ni siquiera me bañe — Dijo el niño —

— Muy mal hecho — Dijo Severus —

Harry abrió la puerta para salir.

— Ey — Le dijo Severus —

— ¿sí? — Harry lo miro —

— Yo también te amo, mocoso.

* * *

 **Lose..lose..cursi pero hermoso ¡pero pronto habra mas ..ewe mucho mas.**

 **AHHHHHHH! En mi mentesita las ultimas semana se me han ocurrido tantos fics Snarry que creo que tengo fics para los siguientes 5 años xD Hahahahahahaha**

 **Pero primero termino los que tengo ahora y luego comienzo con mas SNARRY.**

 **PDT: ¿Quien compro Harry Potter and cursed child? No quiero hacer spoiler ni nada pero ...Aparece Severus ;w; sjskdjskdjsdjskdjsksjd**

 **PDT2: Yo no lo he comprado pero tengo el PDF Y la libreria donde lo quiero comprar lo tienen agotado *Ce muere^***

 **Espero que les haya gustado el cap**

 **Disculpen si encuentran algun error.**

 **Besito :3**

 **¿Reviews?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo veintitrés: Mala idea**

Harry jadeo bajito cuando sintió el mordisco de Severus en su cuello, el chico alzo el rostro y con sus manos tomo el rostro de Severus para mantenerlo firme y poder besarlo mejor.

\- Sev..- Harry mordisco el labio inferior de Severus y el fantasma lo atrajo y puso firme una de sus manos sobre la cadera del menor-

 _Severus se sentía vivo_

 _Severus se sentía caliente_

 _Severus sentía que no podía más_

Y entonces el fantasma exploto, con desesperación empujo a Harry e hizo que se recostara sobre la cama y el sobre el chico. Beso su boca, beso ojos, beso su rostro, abrió la camisa de Harry y mordisqueo, pellizco con suavidad y desespero los pezones del chico.

-¡Ah! - Harry rodeo el cuello de Severus con sus brazos y se mordió el labio para no jadear tan alto. – Hace...Hace... ¡Ah! Calor...mucha...calor

En cambio Severus...

 _Quería más_

 _Mucho más_

Decidió, puso ambas manos sobre el pantalón del chico dispuesto a quitarlo.

 _Necesitaba hacerlo_

 _Necesitaba sentirse más vivo_

Pero justo cuando iba a serlo, la puerta de la habitación se abrió abruptamente y el desapareció – Harry, cariño... – Lily se calló cuando vio a su hijo totalmente rojo, con lágrimas en los ojos, recostado sobre su cama – ¡¿Mi amor que te pasa?! – Lily corrió hasta su hijo al verlo llorar - ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Qué te paso cariño? – pregunto angustiada la pelirroja –

\- Mama...- Harry se sentó rápidamente y con el edredón se cubrió hasta la cintura - E-estoy b-bien – tartamudeo el O ji verde tratando de calmar su respiración – No me ha pasado nada

\- ¿y entonces por que estas llorando? – pregunto la mujer sin creerse nada –

\- B-bueno – Harry no sabía que decir pero su madre parecía tener la respuesta –

\- Cariño – Lily acaricio cariñosamente el cabello de Harry – sé que todavía te sientes muy triste por todo lo que paso con el señor Snape, pero mi amor ya ha pasado más de un año.

\- Mama yo...

\- Y estoy segura que el señor Snape no le gustaría que tú estuvieras así ¿verdad?

Harry asintió dándole la razón a su madre y siento una gran culpa por mentirle.

\- Bien – Lily sonrió – ahora ¿Qué tal si bajamos los dos para desayunar? – la mujer se puso de pie y Harry imito a su madre – y después de desayunar, te das un buen baño y salimos a dar un paso, ya tienes una semana aquí y te la pasas encerrado en tu cuarto cariño.

* * *

Harry se fundió en el colchón del cuarto totalmente cansado - ¡Fue una mala idea! ¡Fue una pésima idea regresar aquí! – Chillo enojado – Pensé que tendría más...más privacidad ¡pero veo que no!

\- ¿privacidad? – Severus se apareció a su lado recostado también sobre la cama - ¿Alguien de 14 años tiene privacidad? – se burló el fantasma –

Los ojos verdes centellaron de rabia - ¿y tú? ¿No estás enojado? –

Severus le beso la mejilla – No, creo que fue lo mejor –

\- ¿Por qué? – Harry se sonrojo y se acurruco al cuerpo frio de Severus –

\- Si no nos fueran interrumpido, no hubiera podido parar

\- Pero yo no quería que pararas, Severus...

El fantasma sonrió y deslizo un brazo sobre la cintura de Harry – Todavía eres muy pequeño para hacer todo lo que te quiero hacer - le susurro-

* * *

\- Quiero...regresar a Hogwarts - Anuncio Harry en el desayuno que compartía con sus padres -

\- ¿Estas seguro mi amor? - Pregunto Lily - Solo tienes una semana aquí, puedes quedarte el tiempo que tu quieras, no estas presionado a regresar - Dijo la mujer preocupada por el bienestar su unico hijo-

\- Mama...creo..ya es hora de que regrese a ser el estudiante normal que era - dijo Harry con una sonrisa - Porque no me puedo quedar toda la vida triste ¿Verdad?

Los ojos de Lily se inundaron de lagrimas - Cariño, ¡eres el niño mas valiente del mundo!

James sonrió - ¡Esa es la actitud hijo! - Este desordeno lo cabellos de su hijo - ¡Estoy orgulloso!

La mujer se limpio las lagrimas y le pregunto - ¿Te quieres ir ya, Cariño?

\- No - Dijo Harry - Me iré mañana - _y al fin podre sellar esta mala idea,_ pensó-

* * *

Ya en Hogwarts, Harry se puso al tanto con las asignaturas y espero pacientemente que llegara la noche, cuando por fin anocheció desapareció de la vista de sus amigos y se interno en la sala secreta que había descubierto en primer año - ¡ Severus! - Murmuro Harry impaciente, el fantasma se apareció - Por fin solos - Murmuro Jadeante Harry, empujo a Severus y este quedo sentado y sin ningún pudor o vergüenza, Harry se sentó a horcajadas sobre el, Severus rió bajito, y volviendo a sentir todo el torrente de emociones que sentía cada vez que estaba con Harry, rompió la distancia y el fantasma comenzó a devorar la boca del menor -

\- ¿Severus? – se escuchó la voz sorprendida de Albus Dumbledore resonar en toda la habitación, Harry aparto el rostro, se mordió el labio con fuerza y ahogo un grito de frustración en el pecho de Severus Snape.

* * *

 **:V Pobre harry! espero que les haya gustado el cap uwu en el proximo cap**

 **POR FIN POR FIN HABRA AMORSH!**

 **UWU Lamento la demora ;_; pero la universidad T_T**

 **Espero que les haya gustado sdksjdkjdksjsks**

 **¿Reviews?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo veinticuatro: Descubiertos**

\- ¿Severus? – la voz asombrada y algo temerosa del retrato de Albus Dumbledore resonó en todo el lugar –

Severus tomo una buena bocanada de aire – Si…soy yo, Albus – El fantasma se separó con cuidado de Harry y se puso de pie caminando hasta el cuadro.

El desconcierto estaba plasmado en el rostro del retrato - ¿Cómo….? – Pregunto tratando de encontrar una respuesta.

\- No se cómo regrese, Albus – Dijo Severus –

\- ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?- pregunto el anciano-

\- Regrese a este mundo desde hace casi dos semanas – Respondió el fantasma

El retrato callo para luego volver a preguntar - ¿y cuando me ibas a decir que regresaste, Severus?

Snape no pudo responder a eso, Harry se puso de pie y encaro al retrato – En realidad, yo no quería que nadie se enterara.

Los ojos azules miraron a los verdes - ¿y se puede saber porque? Harry, tu padre aún se culpa de lo que paso. A pesar de tu no lo notes.

\- Si le digo… ¡Severus se puede volver a ir! – Dijo temeroso Harry - ¡entre menos sepan, mejor!

El retrato comenzó a negar con su cabeza – Harry, estás haciendo mal.

\- ¡todo siempre estuvo bien mientras nadie sabía de la existencia de Severus en el espejo! – chillo furioso - Pero se enteraron y mire todo lo que ocurrió.

\- Fue un accidente, Harry – Dijo la voz suave de Dumbledore -

\- ¡Pero eso hizo que Severus desapareciera! –

\- Pero ya regreso mi muchacho.

El rostro de Harry se tornó lloroso y angustiado – ¿y si no fuera regresado? – Murmuro el con voz rota.

El fantasma atrajo a Harry hacia el brindándole un abrazo a la vez que miraba al retrato suplicándole con la mirada que dieran por muerta esa conversación.

* * *

Harry regreso a la habitación que compartía con sus compañeros y descubrió que ya todos estaban dormidos, se recostó en su cama exhausta y molesta.

\- Cambia esa cara, Potter – Severus apareció recostado al lado de Harry –

El o ji verde saco su varita y conjuro un hechizo para que las cortinas que recubrían su cama se cerraran y ninguno de sus amigos pudiera ver nada de lo ocurría en ella si alguno llegara a despertar.

\- ¡No puedo! – Harry se acurruco en el cuerpo de Severus, sintiéndolo frio como de costumbre - ¡Ahora Dumbledore está enterado y seguramente se lo dirá a la directora y ella a mis padres!

\- Harry…. –

El chico acaricio el rostro del fantasma y totalmente sonrojado dijo - ¿Qué tal si seguimos lo que estábamos haciendo antes que nos interrumpieran? –

Severus se echó a reír y busco los labios de Harry – Usted es muy impaciente, señor Potter.

Harry suspiro cuando sintió como los labios de Severus tocaban los suyos suavemente, instintivamente comenzó abrir su boca para que Severus pudiera reclamarla totalmente como de su propiedad. El o ji verde gimió extasiado y enrosco sus brazos sobre los hombros de Severus para atraerlo más a su cuerpo y repitió la misma acción que hizo con sus brazos en los pies enroscándolos alrededor de la cadera de Severus. En ese momento, Harry era feliz ¡Harry estaba feliz!

 _No iba permitir que nadie más se enterara del regreso de Severus._

 _No quería volver a sufrir por la ausencia de su amado._

 _No más dolor._

El menor enterró las uñas en la espalda del mayor cuando sintió como este le daba pequeños besos en su cuello y como sus manos pellizcaban sus tetillas creando una sensación totalmente maravillosa.

\- S-severus – la voz de Harry casi fue un susurro excitante, Snape alzo la vista y Harry tomo entre sus manos el rostro del fantasma – Te amo.

* * *

 **Yo también amo a Severus, Harry 3 Lo amo a el y Alan que en paz descansen.**

 **¡lamento la demora por actualizar pero es que no tenia inspiración para escribir ;-;! odio cuando me pasa eso.**

 **:3 espero poder actualizar también el mortifago y yo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews!**

 **;W; ¿reviews?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo veinticinco: Navidad**

Severus como pudo le bajo los humos a Harry convenciéndole que todavía él no estaba preparado para dar el "gran paso". Por supuesto Harry no se tomó muy bien la idea pero después de una excitante sección de besos con Severus, fue convencido totalmente.

También, para alegría de Harry o bueno de ambos, Dumbledore mantuvo el secreto del regreso de Severus.

El chico y el fantasma se relajaron y trataban de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo juntos sin ser descubiertos, por supuesto Harry tenía que asistir a sus clases y a pesar de algunas veces se negaba a asistir Severus lo convencía.

Así pasaron los días hasta que….¡Llego navidad! Lily y James le suplicaron a su hijo que pasara la navidad con ellos pero Harry les respondió a sus padres que quería pasar las fiestas navideñas en Hogwarts con sus amigos para retomar el tiempo perdido, sus padres recibieron contentos y extrañamente aliviados de la petición del O ji verde.

Ya que temían que Harry entrara nuevamente en una depresión por Severus, después de todo ellos no sabían que el fantasma había regresado.

Harry despertó como siempre acurrucado contra Severus, sonriente Harry deslizo sus manos por el pecho de Severus para terminar enroscándolos alrededor de los hombros de su amado- _Feliz Navidad, mi amor-_ Severus sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados, fingiendo dormir pero fue " _despertado"_ por los gritos emocionados de Ron.

\- ¡Amigo! ¡Despierta! ¡ES NAVIDADDDDDDDDDDDDDD! – Grito a todo pulmón Ron abriendo las cortinas que escondía el interior de la cama de Harry – Pero que….

Ron ladeo la cabeza tratando de encontrar una explicación a la posición de Harry — ¿Qué estás haciendo? –

Harry suspiro tratando de evitar enojarse por la interrupción, lo bueno fue que Severus como siempre había logrado desaparecer – Estaba estirándome, Ron.

El pelirrojo sonrió confiando de la respuesta de su amigo y volvió a chillar - ¡Feliz Navidad! –

\- ¡Feliz navidad, Ron! – Harry se puso de pie y abrazo a su amigo —

\- ¡Vamos! - Ron salió corriendo de su habitación para bajar a la sala común, Harry lo siguió - ¡Que nos abran mandado! –

Harry sonrió la emoción que irradiaba Ron – con que no sea una de esas bromas apestosas de Fred y George estaremos bien.

Ron asintió entusiasmo y de dispusieron a buscar sus regalos de navidad. Harry recibió varios, entre ellos de sus padres, de Remus y de su padrino, incluso aunque Harry no lo creyese recibió uno de su tía muggle Petunia (le había enviado una bufanda verde para aumentar su sorpresa) y un suéter de lana con el inicial de su nombre bordado en ella por parte de la Señora Weasly.

\- Rojo y amarillo – Harry se echó a reír – este suéter me salvara del frio en este crudo invierno –

\- ¿A poco no? ¡Mi madre es genial! - Ron miro sus regalos contentos, había recibido como siempre de sus padres y del padrino de Harry y también del padre de su mejor amigo pero este último regalo fue el que dejo sin aliento a Ron – La ultima reseña autografiada por todos los jugadores de los Chudley Cannos – los ojos azules del pelirrojo se llenaron de lágrimas – el mejor regalo que he podido recibir en vida.

Harry rodo los ojos – Exageras compañero.

Ron seguía observando embelesado el libro – Le enviare una carta a tu padre con el "gracias" mil veces escrita -

Después se lograr sacar a Ron del trance en el que había entrado. El y Harry bajaron a desayunar comieron amontones (en especial Ron) y bromearon y alardearon (mas Ron) sobre sus regalos, como pudo Harry se le escapó a Ron y fue hasta la salida secreta - ¡Feliz Navidad mi muchacho! – la voz vieja y amable del retrato recibió a Harry –

\- Feliz navidad, Profesor Dumbledore – Le respondió también Harry con una dulce sonrisa –

\- ¿Y Severus? ¿Dónde está? – Pregunto el retrato. Harry saco el espejo en donde Severus estuvo atrapado. Sabía que Severus se adentraba para descansar y meditar mientras Harry estaba en clases –

\- ¡Severus! – Chillo Harry, el fantasma se materializo de inmediato –

\- ¡Feliz Navidad, Severus! – Dijo el anciano a su colega –

Snape, guardo una sonrisa, sabia lo mucho que le emocionaba esta fechas al viejo - ¡Feliz Navidad, Albus! –

El retrato sonrió desde su lugar admirando como Harry y Severus se unían en un pequeño beso, Dumbledore decidió retirarse en ese momento para darle privacidad a la pareja.

\- Repito, _¡Feliz navidad, mi amor! –_ Dijo Harry abrazando a Severus y plantándole nuevamente un beso en los labios –

\- ¡Feliz navidad Harry! – Respondió Severus complacido por la amorosidad de Harry - ¿Y mi regalo? – pregunto el fantasma-

Harry aun sin separarse de su amado, lo miro con suspicacia - Obvio que tengo _regalos_ para ti, Sev ¿O es que no recuerdas todo esos regalos que te compre mientras estabas encerrado en el espejo? – Harry se separó se Severus e hizo un encantamiento convocador con su varita, inmediatamente aparecieron los regalos de las pasadas navidades –

Severus sonrió. Esta vez el abrazo a Harry y devoro con suavidad la boca del menor - ¿Sabes cuál es el mejor regalo?

\- ¿Cuál? – Dijo Harry embelesado con su amor –

\- Tu – Le respondió el de Ojos negros -

\- ¿Yo? – Chillo Harry Feliz –

Snape asintió y Harry separo de Severus para abalanzarse contra él, cayéndose ambos por consecuencia de eso. Severus no pudo evitar reír, volvió a besar a Harry - ¿Sabes? No sé si todavía en este época canten esa canción pero había un villancico muy popular en mi época – Dijo el fantasma abrazando a su niño-

\- ¿Cuál? – Pregunto Harry acurrucándose a su Sev-

Severus titubeo mentalmente pero decidió cantar las primeras dos líneas -

 _Navidad, Navidad_

 _Hoy es Navidad_

Harry se echó a reír, por supuesto que se sabía esa canción así que se unió a Severus para cantarla –

 _Es un día de alegría_

 _Y felicidad_

Severus sonrió de nuevo y decidió terminar de cantar la canción.

 _Campanas por doquier  
resuenan sin cesar  
Proclaman con placer  
que hoy es Navidad._

 _Los niños con canción_  
 _la grata Nueva dan_  
 _En este día que es de amor_  
 _y buena voluntad._

Harry suspiro enamorado cuando Severus termino de cantar – Eso fue lindo Sev.

\- No tanto como tú – le dijo el fantasma-

Harry se sonrojo y volvió a acurrucarse contra el fantasma – Esta es la mejor navidad, Sev.

\- La mía también, Harry, la mía también – le respondió el mayor dándole un corto beso en los labios a Harry.

* * *

 **Gracias por los reviews! :3**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el cap**

¿Reviews?


	27. Chapter 27

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TARDE PERO :V ESTOY AQUI! SJKEDJEKEJEKEJEKE MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y POR AUN SEGUIR PENDIENTES DE LA HISTORIA ;w; Thanks kdjkdjekeje**

* * *

 **Capitulo veinticinco: Cumpleaños de Severus**

Después de haber pasado una fantástica navidad con Severus, los días vacacionales pasaron con calma. Pocos fueron los estudiantes que se quedaron, entre ellos, los mejores amigos de Harry.

El chico trataba de dividir su tiempo con sus amigos y en Severus ya que Harry sentía que tenía muy abandonados a Ronald y Hermione.

Cuando el nueve de enero llego. Harry se encontraba acurrucado a Severus. Harry despertó y sonrió con suavidad, tanteo y busco su varita y lanzo un hechizo silenciador.

 _Feliz cumpleaños a ti_

 _Feliz cumpleaños a ti_

 _Feliz cumpleaños, Querido Severus..._

 _Feliz cumpleaños a ti_

El fantasma sonrió y le brindo a Harry un suave beso en los labios para luego abrazarlo. ¿Quién diría que después de muerto encontraría la felicidad? Seguramente si alguien le fuera dicho eso no se lo fuera creído pero quién lo diría. Era feliz, feliz como nunca lo pude ser mientras vivía.

\- Gracias – le dijo el fantasma y volvió a darle un beso a Harry pero esta vez en la frente - ¿Cuáles son los planes de este día?

\- La mitad del día la pasare con Mione y Ron – dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa – y cuando me libre de ellos...- Harry deslizo sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Snape – iremos a nuestra salita….

\- Ohm sí – murmuro Snape dándole besos en el cuello a Harry - ¿Qué más?

\- No se…. – El o ji verde suspiro – eso depende de ti

Snape se echó a reír y Harry lo miro extasiado. No había nada más sexy, nada más guapo que ver a Severus Snape sonriendo.

\- Ya veremos… - Dijo el fantasma burlón –

Mientras Harry tomaba sus alimentos con sus compañeros y amigos fue requerido por la señora Directora. Intrigado Harry interrumpió su desayuno y subió hasta el despacho de esta.

\- ¿me mando a llamar, directora Mcgonagall - Pregunto el chico entrando al recinto –

\- Hoja hijo … - la voz de James Potter tomo desprevenido a Harry –

\- ¿Papa? – el O ji verde miro extrañado a su padre - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿ha pasado algo malo?

James Potter negó y se acercó a su hijo para brindarle un abrazo – No ha pasado nada, Harry

\- ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? Papa

\- Le pedí un permiso a la señora Directora

\- ¿Un permiso? – repitió Harry confundido - ¿Un permiso para qué?

\- Ya lo veras hijo, regresa a Gryffindor y ponte ropa abrigada.

Totalmente confundido Harry salió del despacho de la directora y regreso a Gryffindor para buscar ropa abrigada para la salida de su padre.

\- ¿Ya te desasiste de tus amiguitos? – Severus se apareció en la habitación ya que estaba totalmente sola –

\- En realidad no….mi padre vino a buscarme – Dijo Harry eligiendo una gruesa túnica negra, era una de las túnicas que había encontrado de uno de los tantos baúles de Severus que estaban en las bóvedas de Gringotts – Al parecer quiere vaya con él a una parte.

El fantasma se acercó a Harry y lo ayudo a abotonarse la túnica – Tu padre siempre interrumpiendo..

\- Bueno…si – Harry se auto lanzo un hechizo escogedor para que la túnica le quedara perfecta - No sé a dónde iremos pero creo que se está esforzando, aun se siente culpable por todo lo que paso esa vez...

Severus asintió – Tal vez deberías decirle a tu padre -

Harry removió sus manos nervioso – mmm no. Hoy no, despues –

James y Harry Potter se aparecieron en un lugar solitario, el suelo estaba cubierto de nieve y lo único que se ponía ver eran las pequeñas lapidas enteradas en el suelo combinando con el blanco de la nieve. Estaban en un cementerio.

\- ¿Papa? – Ahora si Harry no entendí nada - ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – pregunto Harry, las pocas veces que había ido a un cementerio era para ir a la tumbas de sus abuelos pero este no era el cementerio en donde se encontraban ellos –

\- Visitaremos una tumba en especial – dijo su padre como explicación mientras comenzaba a caminar – Me demore un poquito en encontrarla.

\- ¿Tumba? ¿De quién? – Volvio preguntar Harry, queriendo que al menos su padre se dignara a responderle pero este no lo hizo. El chico siguió pacientemente a su padre hasta que este se detuvo.

\- Llegamos – James con su varita apareció un gran ramo de rosas rojas y se la entregó a Harry -

Harry extrañado miro el nombre que estaba grabado en la lápida, ahogo un grito y por poco deja caer el ramo de rosas que sostenia.

El nombre que estaba grabado en la tumba era el de Severus Snape.

\- Hoy es su cumpleaños ¿No? – dijo su padre mirando la tumba – y como…y como por culpa mia ya no puedes hablar con él. Te traje a aquí.

El chico no pudo evitar llorar. – Sev….- Harry trato de alejar todos los pensamientos triste pero no pudo, no pudo luchar contra esa imagen. La tumba de Severus frente a él. A pesar que sabía que solo estaba el cuerpo…solo los huesos de su amor. No pudo evitar recordar las palabras del centauro que eran dirigidas a Severus en el bosque prohibido en su tercer año en Hogwarts.

 _Los muertos no pueden relacionarse con los vivos._

La brecha. La brecha que existía entre él y Severus y era grande, muy grande. Una brecha que él siempre se había negado a ver.

 _La vida_

 _La muerte_

Harry trato de limpiar las lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos sin ninguna restricción.

\- No te traje aquí para que lloraras hijo – Murmuro James posando su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo para brindarle apoyo- Te traje porque es bueno visitar a los que nos dejaron. A un más si hoy es su día especial. ¿Quieres cantarle el feliz cumpleaños?

El chico a un con lágrimas se lo pensó. Hay solo había una tumba. Una tumba llena de hueso. Hueso en pertenecieron a Severus. Pero su Sev estaba en Hogwarts esperándolo.

 _Porque Severus es un fantasma, Harry, él está muerto_

Una vocecita se coló en la cabeza de Harry y el chico sujeto con más fuerzas las rosas. No debería afectarle estar frente a la tumba. Pero lo hacía. Le afectaba a horrores, una parte de su cuerpo quería salir inmediatamente de ese lugar y regresar con Severus, pero otra parte otra parte de su cuerpo quería quedarse ahí y llorar. Llorar sobre esa tumba. Harry comenzó a cantar:

 _Feliz cumpleaños a ti_

 _Feliz cumpleaños a ti_

 _Feliz cumpleaños, Querido Severus..._

 _Feliz cumpleaños a ti_

* * *

 **Algun error lo siento es que este cap lo escribi a carrera xD JSKSJD Espero que les haya gustado :3 y tambien pueden conseguirme en Wattpad como AllenWalker249 :3 Pero seguire publicando de igual manera aqui. ❤❤❤❤❤❤ Espero sus comentarios!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Capitulo veintiocho: De nuevo a la rutina**

Cuando Harry regreso del cementerio lo primero que hizo al llegar a Hogwarts fue abrazar a Severus. El fantasma no comprendió la tristeza del chico.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Harry? – le pregunto el hombre pero el chico no dijo nada solo tomo entre sus manos el rostro del fantasma y lo beso -

Desde aquel día, Harry se mostró un poquito menos "fogoso" con la idea de tener sexo y trataba de pasar momentos lindos con Severus y sus amigos. Aprovechando la vida y recordando la tumba de Severus. Del hombre que amaba. Que ahora después de muerto la vida, por así decirlo le daba la oportunidad de amar y ser correspondió pero la misma vida lo alejaba de lo más deseado.

Ahora que Harry lo pensaba bien. Quería tener hijos ¡muchos hijos! Dos, tres ¡incluso cuatro! No podía evitar imaginar que sus bebes serian igual a Severus. Pero también recordaba que no podía tenerlos. Nunca podrían tener un bebe él y Severus.

¿Al menos podrían casarse? ¿Las leyes del mundo mágico permitirían casarte con un fantasma? Harry pensó que debía averiguar. Estaba cegado tanto por el deseo ¡Porque no le importara nada! Y ahora caía en la gran realidad. Las grandes brechas que había en su relación con Sev. ¡Tal vez no le permitirían casarse o tal vez muchos menos adoptar, que era la segunda opción para tener un hijo! Pero había algo que no le podían prohibir a Harry Potter y era amar a Severus Snape.

Harry estaba encimado tanto en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando Snape se apareció a su lado.

\- Desde ya hace varios días este raro ¿me dirás que te preocupa? – pregunto el fantasma –

Harry solo le sonrió y se recostó sobre el regazo del hombre – Mmm estaba pensando – comenzó a decir a Harry, era obvio que el chico no quería que Severus se enterara de sus pensamiento pero al menos le permitiría saber uno – que en vacaciones le diré a mis padres que ..uhg ...regresaste.

El fantasma asintió – me parece una buena idea – el fantasma acaricio el rostro de Harry. Ese rostro que tanto le gustaba – Es lo mejor. Es mejor que sepan de tu boca y no se enteren como la última vez.

\- Si... creo que merecen saberlo, papa, ha estado muy atento conmigo desde que se rompió el espejo y ya sabes...todo eso de tu retrato. – Dijo el chico –

\- Mi hermoso retrato – Dijo Snape con arrogancia, Harry sonrió y se acomodó quedando sentando sobre Severus –

\- Te amo ¿sabes? ¡te amo mucho! – El chico abrazo a Snape y enterró su rostro en el cuello de este –

Severus sonrió, amaba escuchar a Harry decirle eso – Yo también te amo, Harry–

El chico suspiro enamorado y decidió rozar sus labios con los del fantasma. Severus profundizo el beso y deslizo sus brazos por todo el cuerpo Harry tocándolo. El chico gimió a las caricias y pego su cuerpo más al de Snape. ¿Por qué de pronto se sentía tan caliente? El fantasma rompió el beso y decidió desabotonar la camisa colegial de Harry pero el chico lo freno.

\- ¿Harry? – pregunto molesto y un poquito asombrado –

\- Mejor no ... - murmuro Harry quitándose encima de Severus y solo sentándose a su lado recostando su cabeza en el hombro de este-

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué te ocurre, mi amor?

\- No me pasa nada...- Harry le sonrió y Severus solo se quedó viendo el rostro del chico que amaba y de esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban – ¿Solo abrázame si? – le pidió el chico –

Severus no entendía pero aun así lo hizo. Paso un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry y lo abrazo. No entendía que le sucedía a su chico. Pero había comenzado a actuar raro desde el día de su cumpleaños. Desde el día en que el padre del chico se lo había llevado a quien sabe dónde. Desde ese día su Harry había comenzado a actuar de forma extraña. Y extrañaba a su Harry, al Harry agitado, al Harry intenso que siempre quería besarlo y pasar al siguiente paso.

Severus acerco más a Harry a su cuerpo tratando de trasmitirle todo su amor en ese abrazo.

Los exámenes finales se acercaban y Harry junto a sus amigos se esforzaron mucho en los exámenes para aprobar al quinto año. Claro, después de una desastrosa semana de desvelo, Harry y su mejor amigo Ron pudieron aprobar con notas aceptables y Hermione...era mejor no hablar de ella después de todo fue la primera en todas las clase y la mejor de todo el colegio.

Los últimos días de clase después pasada la época de exámenes fueron calmados y relajantes. Todos los estudiantes hablaban sobre lo que deseaban hacer en sus vacaciones. Harry pasaba tiempo con Sev y también planeaba como decirles a sus padres el regreso de Snape. Hermione pensaba en como confesarle a Ronald sus sentimientos y Ronald. El solo pensaba en el año siguiente y como entrar al equipo de Quiddicth.

* * *

 **:3 ¡gracias por leer fic! espero que les guste!**

 **¿Reviews?!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Capitulo veintiocho: Verdad, Cumpleaños y Halloween**

Cuando los padres de Harry fueron a recogerlo al andén 9 3/4 El chico se imaginaba el mejor escenario posible para decirles la verdad a sus padres. Al principio dudo y pensó que lo mejor sería no decírselos ya que le preocupaba la reacción de su padre pero luego recordó todo lo este había estado haciendo los últimos meses por él y por Severus.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa, Harry como Gryffindor que era engullo la valentía — Papa…Mama...Quiero decirles algo... — Expreso el chico impaciente, quiera decírselo ese mismo día —

James sonrió — ¡Nosotros también! — Dijo el hombre —

Su madre asintió contenta — Te tenemos una sorpresaaaaa — Canturreo —

— C-creo que lo mío es más importante, papa — Dijo Harry —

Lily abrió la puerta de la casa — No mi amor…lo de nosotros es más importante — Chillo contenta la mujer —

Harry negó pero siguió a su madre para entrar a la casa, James entro de último ya que estaba arrastrando el Baúl de su hijo —

Lily apresurada tapo los ojos de Harry — James… — Llamo a su esposo y este se situó al lado suyo —

— Bien…caminemos un poquito… — Dijo la mujer arrastrando a ciegas a su hijo y entonces ambos padres gritaron — ¡SORPRESAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —

Harry alzo la mirada, frente a él estaba el retrato de Severus pero el fondo de este era otro. El Severus del retrato estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un gran árbol —

Harry sonrió conmovido — ¡wow! — El chico miro a sus padres — Muchas gracias…

— Eso no es todo... — James toqueteo el cuadro — ¡Oye despierta! — Le grito —

El retratado se sobresaltó y se puso de pie, poniendo mala cara — ¡POTTER! — grito enojado la pintura —

Harry escucho el grito y quedo anonadado — ¿Habla? — Pregunto sin creérselo — ¿Puede hablar? — Grito emocionado acercándose al retrato — ¡HABLA!

— Por supuesto que sí, mocoso — Snape se limpió las hojas del árbol que habían caído sobre su cabello y miro a Harry — Pudieron conseguir un hechizo para que hablara y no soy un retrato nuevo, soy el mismo de tu cuarto. Lo nuevo aquí es este árbol y mi seductora voz.

Lily aguanto la carcajada y James alzo techo como si estuviera pidiendo piedad.

Harry asintió emocionado — ¡Es genial! — chillo exaltado el chico — Muchas gracias…Mama…Papa — el chico se acercó a sus padres para abrazarlos — Gracias…

— Estaba segura que te encantaría, mi amor — Dijo la peli roja acariciando el cabello de su hijo — Tu padre fue el de la idea ¡Y él también consiguió el hechizo!

— Toda una Azaña — Dijo el retrato con malicia —

El Potter mayor observo al retrato con molestia pero Snape lo ignoro —

Conmovido el chico volvió a abrazar a su padre — ¡Muchas Gracias! ¡Muchas Gracias! — Dijo —

— Me alegra que te guste mucho, hijo — James beso la frente de su hijo — Bien. Ahora ¿Qué era lo que tenías que decirnos? — Pregunto interesado —

La pregunta agarro desprevenido a Harry — B-bueno …— Tartamudeo Harry, pensando si tal vez era mejor decirlo enseguida o esperar unos días más — Mmmm…..

— ¿Mmmm? — Imito el retrato —

Lily miro con humor al cuadro y luego a su hijo — Si no están es importante…puedes decirnos después…por ahora disfruta tu sorpresa…

— Si….disfrútame — Dijo con voz acaramelada y conquistadora Snape — Soy todo para ti ... — El cuadro le guiño un ojo a Harry —

— ¡Oye! — James volvió a mirar al cuadro con advertencia —

La mujer no pudo esta vez evitar reír — ¡Bueno ya! — Dijo tratando de aguantarse la risa de nuevo —

Harry estaba todo sonrojado — ¡Si es importante! — Dijo, tratando de nuevamente recordar el tema central — Es sobre Severus…

— ¿Sobre mí? — Pregunto el retrato —

Harry asintió — Bueno…si — Dijo nervioso —

James y Lily se pusieron serios — ¿Qué pasa mi amor? — Pregunto Lily preocupada — Dijiste que te había gustado…

— ¡Sí! ¡Si me gusto! — Harry miro al suelo tratando de explicar — Lo que quiero decir es que ...el…regreso... — Susurro —

— ¿Qué el que? — Pregunto James —

— ¿Qué yo que? — Pregunto la pintura—

El o ji verde tembló levemente y alzo la voz — ¡Que el regreso! — Dijo por fin — El…regreso…de nuevo — Harry sonrió — ¡Regreso de nuevo! —

James parecía que en cualquier momento se caería, así que Lily invoco una silla y sentó a su esposo en ella — Mi amor, a ver si entendí…bueno, si entendimos ¿Quieres decir que el señor Snape regreso? ¿De regresar…regresar? — Pregunto la mujer —

Harry asintió — ¡Sí! — Dijo el chico — ¿Quieres que lo llame? —

Lily miro a su marido, su marido la miro a ella y luego ambos miraron al retrato y el retrato miro a Harry.

— ¿Llamar? — Pregunto james casi en un susurro — ¿Ya no está en el espejo? —

— ¡No! — Dijo Harry emocionado — Ahora puede salir de el cada vez que quiera —

El retrato hizo una pregunta — Quieres decir… ¿Qué el _real_ regreso?

— _¿El real?_ — Repitió Harry —

Snape entorno los ojos — ¡El yo real! — Grito — ¡Llámalo! ¡Qué esperas!

— ¡SEVERUS! — Grito Harry —

El fantasma apareció en el lugar — ¿Hola? — Dijo incomodo —

El recinto quedo en silencio salvo la respiración ruidosa de James — ¿Papa? — Pregunto alarmado Harry —

La risita del retrato rompió el silencio después de Harry — Vale… _el real_ … — La pintura observo al fantasma de arriba abajo receloso — Ahora que recuerdo…..Ya te había visto….

— ¿Qué? — Por fin James reacciono y se puso de pie — ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? — Pregunto —

— Aquí — Respondió el retrato sentándose nuevamente bajo la sombra del gran árbol — El Halloween del año pasado no….el día siguiente de Halloween —

Los padres del chico lo miraron exigiendo una explicación — ¿Halloween del año pasado? — Pregunto James a Harry sin creerlo — Ya ha pasado casi un año Harry… ¿Ahora es que lo vas a decir?

El chico miro a su padre rojo de la vergüenza — Lo siento…yo…no quería decírselos al principio — Explico Harry — Yo…tenía miedo…de que... — El chico trago ruidoso — volviera a pasar …de nuevo todo..

Lily miro al fantasma que estaba callado — Comprendo — Dijo la mujer — Me alegra que nos hayas dicho mi amor. Gracias por confiar en nosotros —

Harry miro a su padre — ¿Estás enojado? — Pregunto —

James Potter miro a su hijo y luego al fantasma — ¿Bienvenido a la familia? — Dijo dudoso al fantasma —

Severus sonrió — Gracias —

* * *

Los días en la familia Potter pasaron rápidos y cada uno de ellos con algo nuevo; Las peleas del retrato de Snape con James. Las peleas del retrato de Snape con el Snape real. Las insinuaciones del retrato de Snape a Harry. Las insinuaciones del retrato de Snape a Lily y nuevamente las peleas del retrato con el esposo de la mujer.

— ¡Y CÓMO TE VEA COQUETEÁNDOLE NUEVAMENTE A LILY, TE QUITARE ESE ESTÚPIDO HECHIZO QUE TE PERMITE HABLAR, IMBÉCIL! — Grito furioso James Potter al retrato —

— ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAA! ¡SUEÑA POTTER! ¡SUEÑA! — Le grito el retrato— ¡SUEÑA! ¡QUE SOÑAR ES GRATIS! ESTUPIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO —

— ¡Y TAMBIEN DEJA A HARRY EN PAZ! — James apunto al retrato con su varita — ¡DEJA DE ANDAR INSINUANDOLE PERVERSIDADES A MI HIJO! —

El retrato lo miro con humor — ¿Yo? ¿Perversidades? — El hombre sonrió — Te estas equivocando de Snape, Potter — Dijo el retrato desapareciendo del cuadro de la sala —

James miro a Lily con miedo — ¿El no dijo eso, verdad? — Pregunto inseguro el hombre— Ellos….no pueden…él es un fantasma ¿Verdad? …

Lily sonrojada ignoro a su esposo y siguió haciendo sus labores del hogar.

* * *

El cumpleaños de Harry había llegado, todos muy tempranos se reunieron para subir al cuarto del chico con un pequeño pastel que había horneado Lily a escondidas de su Hijo.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! — Gritaron sus padres y ambos Severus —

Harry despertó — Gracias... — Una gran sonrisa se formó en la casa del chico y todos comenzaron a cantar —

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti!_

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti!_

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños, querido Harry!_

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti!_

El rostro de Harry se llenó de lágrimas ¡Era tan feliz en estos momentos! Tenía a sus padres…y a Severus por partida doble. — ¡Gracias! Mama…papa. Severus…— Harry miro los ojos de su amor — Gracias….

— ¡Oye! — Grito el retrato desde la pared — ¡te olvidas de mí, mocoso! —

— Ya dije…gracias Severus…— Dijo el chico sonriente poniéndose de pie —

— Se lo dijiste al _rea_ l no a mí — Gruño el retrato —

— Ambos somos el mismo — Dijo el fantasma —

— ¿Y quién pidió tu opinión? — Pregunto el Snape al otro —

— Piedad... — Chillo bajito James — por favor…

Harry se acercó al retrato y le dio un pequeño beso — Gracias… Severus — Le dijo —

— Mucho mejor — Dijo guiñándole el ojo —

* * *

James ayudo a subir al expreso el baúl de su hijo — Cuídate mucho mi amor — Decía Lily mientras le daba pequeños besos a su hijo — No vayas a ser traversas… — Le dijo la mujer — Y …no vayas hacer NADA inadecuado con Severus — La mujer estaba sonrojada —

— ¡Mama! — el chico estaba tan rojo como el cabello de su madre — ¡Como se te ocurre!

Lily le dio un beso en la mejilla — Nada inadecuado — Le repitió —

Harry asintió — Está bien…

James abrazo a su hijo — Cuídate hijo — Dijo —

Harry volvió a asentir y subió al expreso de Hogwarts.

* * *

— ¡Halloween! — Dijo Harry lanzado confeti al aire, como si fuera un niño pequeño en la sala secreta —

— Uyyy si…Nuestra fecha especial — Dijo el fantasma abrazando a Harry —

El chico se puso de puntitas para besarlo — Nuestra fecha especial — Repitió — Te amo mucho Sev — El chico abrazo con todas sus fuerzas al fantasma —

— Yo también te amo, Harry — Dijo el fantasma —

El ambiente se sentía tan especial que ambos decidieron compartir un profundo y largo beso.

Snape recostó a Harry sobre el edredón y comenzó a repartir pequeños besos por el cuello de Harry. El chico se aferró a Severus y echo la cabeza hacia a tras jadeando de placer. El fantasma excitado comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del chico y se dispuso a mordisquear y chupar los pezones del menor.

— Sev…... — Harry jadeo y se retorció bajo Snape —

Complacido y con ganas de más el fantasma poso su mano sobre el abultamiento que había en el pantalón de Harry, sobándolo con una tortuosa lentitud — ¡Severus! — Harry gimió y trato de cerrar sus piernas pero Severus ya había comenzado la acción y terminaría todo…si era posible.

— Harry — El hombre bajo la cremallera del pantalón del chico y prosiguió a quitárselo todo — Por favor…

Harry tenía los ojos lloroso… ¿Severus quería….— ¿Q-que vamos h-hacer? — Pregunto el chico sintiendo como Severus acariciaba su miembro sobre la tela del bóxer — ¿S-sev? —

El fantasma se mordió los labios — Lo…que tú quieras…

Harry estiro los brazos y Severus acerco sus labios a Harry para besarlo. El chico enredo sus brazos en los hombros de Severus — Y-yo….Si…quiero — las mejillas del chico estaba rojas — Si tu…quieres.

El tono excitado de Harry hizo jadear al fantasma — ¿E-estas seguro? — Snape tartamudeo —

Sonrojado el chico asintió. Severus podía jurar que escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, aunque claro era algo imposible por su estado. Las manos del fantasma temblaban levemente. Dio un fuerte respiro, quito casi con urgencia los bóxer de Harry, dejando al chico desnudo bajo el.

Severus perdió la respiración cuando contemplo fascinado la figura de Harry desnuda bajo el. Tan adorable, tan sexy…tan. Tan… — Harry… — El fantasma se aváncelo sobre el pecho y junto su cadera con la del chico meneando — Harry... — Jadeo —

— ¡Ah! — Jadeo Harry. El menor alzo la cadera tratando de conseguir más fricción con el abultamiento del fantasma — ¡Severus! — Harry bajo el brazo y la aferro a la cadera del mayor — ¡Ah! Sev…

El corazón de Harry latía apresuradamente. Severus se separó unos centímetros de Harry y este jadeo descontento, el fantasma se quitó la túnica, se desabotono la camisa y se desabrocho el pantalón.

Harry toco con impaciencia el pecho de Severus — Sev…eres tan…

El fantasma bajo el rostro y beso a Harry — Abre más las piernas — exclamo Severus estrangulado por la excitación. Harry lo hizo y con extremo cuidado, Severus deslizo uno de sus dedos dentro del esfínter de Harry. El chico se tensó — Respira…Respira Harry…. — Severus metió por completo su dedo — Respira…..— Jadeo —

Snape comenzó a mover su dedo e impaciente lo saco para meter un segundo — ¡Severus! — Chillo Harry —

El fantasma volvió a moverse los labios — Tranquilo. Tranquillo…falta poco — murmuro el hombre —

Cuando Snape pensó ya era suficiente, saco su miembro, paso bajo la cintura de Harry un brazo alzándolo un poco — Harry…—

Los ojos de Harry temblaron — Sev…. — El chico estiro los brazos para abrazar a Severus — Sev... — Jadeo excitado y miedoso a la vez —

Severus tanteo con su propio miembro la entrada de Harry — V-voy a hacer…. — Gruño el hombre excitado — ¿Estás seguro?… — Pregunto de nuevo — Dime…dímelo ahora…porque cuando lo haga…no podre detenerme…

El menor tembló nervioso…. ¡Ahora o nunca! — Si…. — Jadeo — Por favor…Sev…

Casi con miedo y con una lentitud tortuosa, Snape se fue introduciendo de apoco en el menor…Harry jadeo de dolor y entero sus uñas en la espalda del fantasma — M-me d-d-duele — Gimió adolorido —

Severus, con pesar tuvo que ignorar a Harry y se introdujo por completo — Ya…ya paso lo peor — Dijo el fantasma sintiendo como su miembro era deliciosamente apretado — V-voy a moverme…—

Harry volvió a moverse los labios cuando sintió como Severus se movió dentro de él. Snape jadeo de placer y trato de controlarse en los movimientos. — Eres…eres...Tan...Tan… ¡Harry! — El fantasma comenzó a moverse con fuerza, Harry jadeo alto bajo de él y sin ser consiente el chico comenzó a moverse también buscando más contacto con aquel miembro que estaba comenzando a enloquecerlo.

— Mas…. — Gimió el chico y se abrazó con fuerza a Severus siendo cada una de las embestidas del hombre que amaba — ¡Mas! ¡Más! Sev….

Ya sin poder controlarse Snape se movió con urgencia azotando el interior del chico — H-Harry — Murmuro y comenzó a masturbarlo con rapidez. El chico sollozo de gozo bajo el y mordió sus labios tratando de contener los gemidos. El clímax los alcanzo a ambos, Harry se arqueo de placer bajo Severus gimiendo su nombre y el mencionado pego su cadera a las nalgas de Harry para descargarse dentro del chico.

Cansado Severus salió con cuidado de Harry y se recostó a su lado y Harry algo adolorido se acurruco en el pecho de su amor y sonrió. Habían sido uno, siempre lo habían sido y ahora más que nunca se pertenecían el uno al otro.

* * *

 **HEMOS ESPERADO MUCHOOOOO POR ESTO BAJSJEKEJEKEKE ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADOOOOOOOOOO! Gracias por los reviews! :3**


	30. Chapter 30

**Capitulo veintinueve: Síntomas**

Ya había pasado por lo menos una semana desde que Harry había probado por primera vez el cielo con Severus, decidió probarlo de nuevo y de nuevo y de nuevo, hasta que se cansara. Pero para el chico, eso sería algo imposible.

Harry mordió la almohada y entero las uñas en la sabana, tratando de ocultar los gemidos de placer al sentir a Severus detrás de él golpeando el punto que lo enloquecía en su interior —Mmmm ¡Sev! — Se le escapó al chico y volvió a morder la almohada, Severus se detuvo para voltearlo, quería ver los ojos de Harry cuando se viniera dentro de el —

Severus gruño de placer, Harry abrazo a Snape y abrió mas sus piernas envolviendo la cintura de Severus con ellas — ¡Sev! — Jadeo — ¡Mas! — Pidió —

Incontrolable el fantasma cumplió las órdenes del chico y deslizo una de sus manos para acariciarlo al ritmo de las embestidas — Harry —

El chico sollozo de placer y movió las caderas en una forma de conseguir más contacto tanto con la mano que lo acariciaba como el miembro de lo embestía — ¡Severus! — El clímax golpeo al chico haciéndolo arquear de placer, Severus se movió en el interior de Harry unas cuantas veces más hasta que toco las puertas del cielo.

Como había agarrado de costumbre, Harry se acurruco en el pecho de Severus — Te amo, Severus.

El fantasma le dio beso en la frente a Harry — Yo también

* * *

Harry se sentía en el cielo, tenía a Severus y por fin ¡No había ningún problema! ¡Ahora nada opacaría su felicidad! ¿No?

El chico iba caminando junto sus dos amigos cuando sintió un gran mareo, alarmada Hermione estabilizo a Harry para evitar que su amigo fuera dar al suelo — ¿Estas bien, Harry? — Pregunto preocupada Hermione —

El rostro de Harry estaba algo pálido — No…No es nada — Le aseguro el chico — Nada…

Hermione no se dejó convencer — ¿Y si vamos a la enfermería? — Sugirió ella — Así no aseguramos que no sea "Nada". — Dijo —

Ronald asintió — Mione tiene razón — Dijo el chico —

Harry negó — No ha sido nada — El chico dio una bocanada de aire — Sigamos nuestro camino hasta el gran comedor.

La chica torció la boca en un gesto de poco convencimiento pero cuando Harry se ponía testarudo nadie podía hacerle cambiar de opinión — Bueno…

El peli rojo y la peli castaña siguieron inseguros a Harry pero unas pasos más, Harry se desplomo frente a ellos. Hermione grito — ¡HARRY! — La chica agarro su amigo y miro desesperada a Ronald — ¡Llevemos a la enfermería! —

Ronald asintió y junto con Hermione llevaron cargado a Harry a la enfermería porque en el desespero de ambos se les olvido que eran magos.

Poppy casi pego el grito en el cielo cuando ambos chicos entraron a la enfermería con Harry desmayado entre sus brazos, enseguida la enfermera puso manos a la obra y trato de averiguar todas las razones por las que el chico se había desmayado, pero lo que se encontró le impacto.

— Se-señorita Granger — Dijo nerviosa la mujer — B-busque a la e infórmele que el chico está aquí ¡Y que le informe también a sus padres! — Dijo angustiada —

Hermione se angustio aún más — ¿Qué? ¿Qué le pasa a Harry? — Pregunto —

— Haga lo que le pide — Dijo Poppy —

La chica asintió y salió corriendo por la puerta de la enfermería como una bala — ¿Qué tiene Harry? — Pregunto el pelirrojo —

Pero Poppy no respondió.

James Potter se dejó caer en la silla que estaba al lado de su hijo que un continuaba inconsciente cuando Poppy le dio la noticia — ¿Embarazado? — Repitió sin creérselo — es…es imposible…

Lily respiro con brusquedad — ¿Es cierto lo que nos estas diciendo, Poppy? — Pregunto la mujer — ¿Es cierto? —

La enfermera asintió. James tembló en su asiento se puso de pie y grito — ¡SEVERUS! — Llamo con fuerza — ¡SEVERUS VEN EN ESTE MALDITO INSTANTE! —

El fantasma se hizo presente en la enfermería, Poppy, Hermione, Ronald y la señora Directora soltaron un grito de sorpresa — ¿Qué paso? — El fantasma se acercó con velocidad a la cama en donde Harry se encontraba inconsciente — ¿Qué le paso a Harry? — Pregunto — ¿Qué?

James trato de aguantarse la rabia y no hacer nada imprudente — Escuche Severus — Dijo el hombre confundido, intranquilo, rabioso — Ha pasado algo. Inexplicable… ¡Ni yo mismo me lo creo! —

Severus miro confundido a James — ¿Qué ha pasado? — Pregunto —

— Si, que ha pasado — Dijo alguien más con su misma voz, todos voltearon a ver como el retrato de Severus Snape se había colado en Hogwarts, más específicamente en su enfermería — ¿Qué le pasado a Harry? — Pregunto el retrato —

Poppy miro nerviosa al fantasma y al retrato — El. El chico esta …embarazado ..

— ¿Embara qué? — Dijo el retrato mirando de arriba abajo a Poppy — ¿Están seguros que esta mujer sabe de medicina? — Pregunto — ¡Es imposible!

La cara de Poppy se puso roja por la rabia — ¡Por supuesto que si — Dijo ofendida — ¡He pasado toda mi vida trabajando en Hogwarts y Nadie nunca ha tenido una queja de mi —

El retrato no se dejó intimidar, y hablo, ya que el Severus real estaba como en estado de Shock — ¿Y usted cree que yo me voy a creer el cuento de que Harry esta embarazado de un fantasma? — Dijo el cuadro — No me venga ver usted la cara de estúpido.

Poppy se tragó el monto de insultos que tenía preparado para el cuadro pero decidió explicar — El chico esta embarazado pero el feto está muy débil, está tomando grandes cantidades de la magia del chico para poder mantenerse. No se cómo no ha podido perderlo.

— ¿Cuánto tiene? — Por fin se dignó a hablar el fantasma — ¿Cuánto?

— Se podría decir que una semana — Respondió Poppy nerviosa — todavía el feto es una cosita chiquita, pero para ser tan pequeña está tomando demasiada magia.

James se movió intranquilo ¡Joder! ¡Iba a matar a Snape en ese momento! — ¡Pensé que no haría nada indecente! — Le grito —

— ¡Lo hicimos! Lo hicimos ¿y qué? — Le grito el o ji negro — ¡Soy un fantasma! ¡Se supone que esto no pasaría!

Lily trato de calmar el tensado ambiente — James… — La mujer miro a su marido — Severus... — La mujer miro al fantasma — Por favor…calmémonos y dejemos esto para después.

Poppy decidió hablar de nuevo — No sé cómo se ha mantenido el feto — Dijo la mujer — Pero si no hacemos algo pronto…Él bebe morirá...

— La pulsera — La voz de Dumbledore sobresalto a todo el recinto — Creo que ha sido la pulsera la que ha evitado que Harry pierda él bebe.

Dumbledore se encontraba en el mismo cuadro en donde se encontraba el retrato de Severus — Pero como ha dicho Poppy, él bebe no aguantara mucho.

— Entonces… ¿Qué hago para salvar a mi hijo? — Pregunto el fantasma acongojado — ¿Qué puedo hacer? — suplico Severus a la enfermera —

Los labios de Poppy temblaron al tener que responderle — El feto actualmente se sostenido por la magia de Harry y por lo que la de la pulsera como me han explicado — Dijo la enfermera tratando de aguantar las lágrimas — Pero el feto solo tiene en el magia de Harry y la magia que tiene de usted es casi nula, para que el feto pueda desarrollarse por si solo tiene que tener al menos una buena cantidad de magia del padre ..Ósea. De usted.

— ¡PERO SOY UN FANTASMA! ¡UN MADLTIO FANTASMA! — Severus grito — ¡SI FUERA POR MI LE DARIA TODA MI MAGIA! ¡PERO NO TENGO!

El Severus del retrato miro a su yo fantasma — El espejo… — Dijo — El espejo…si…tu todavía estas aquí de esta forma significa que al menos en él hay una pequeña cantidad de magia guardada en él. — Dijo el retrato encontrado enseguida una solución — Si extraemos la magia del espejo…podremos salvar a mi hijo…a nuestro hijo.

Lily palideció al escuchar esa palabras — Pero si hacemos eso…..

— Esta vez si desaparece para siempre — Termino la frase el fantasma —

* * *

 **;_; Para que el bebe sobreviva severus tiene que desaparecer ¿Que sucederA? DXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX1**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER! Y POS SUS REVIEWS! NOS VEMOS PRONTO!**

 **FELIZ NAVIDAD**

 **¿REVIEWS?!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Capitulo treinta: Decisión**

James inmediatamente comenzó a negar al escuchar las palabras del fantasma — Debe haber otra opción — Dijo el hombre — No le podemos hacer eso, Harry.

El retrato tenía la mirada perdida buscando más opciones — ¿Pociones? — Dijo en voz alta — ¿No hay pociones para brindarle energía al bebe? — Le pregunto a la enfermera —

La mujer asintió — Las hay pero en este caso no serían de gran ayuda — Dijo y comenzó a explicar — En los embarazos masculinos normales cuando él bebe tiene la magia de ambos padres es muy común que el que aloja al bebe tome este tipo de pociones para tener la energía y magia suficiente que brindarle al bebe, pero él bebe en ese tipo de embarazos toma es muy poca magia de su "madre". — Dijo la enfermera — Pero este caso es muy diferente. Aquí él bebe solo tiene magia de su "madre" y solo una pequeña pisca del padre. Las pociones energéticas servirían a Harry si él bebe tuviera magia de ambos pero…solo tiene de uno. Y aunque se podría mantener a Harry en el embarazo con las pociones, mientras más crezca él bebe en su interior más magia tomara de Harry y esto le provocaría recaídas y eso pondría en riesgo la vida de ambos. El problema aquí no es la poción, el problema es la magia inexistente del padre de la criatura. — Poppy observo a Severus —

— Entonces…no hay otra opción — Dijo con pesadez el fantasma — Debemos extraer la magia del espejo…Es lo mejor para mi hijo.

James volvió a negar — Poppy…— Dijo el nombre de la enfermera suplicante — ¿No más opciones? ¿No hay hechizos? — James vio como la mujer negó — ¡No le puedo hacer esto a mi hijo! — Chillo desesperado — ¡Harry enfermara al enterarse! —

La mujer volvió a negar — La mejor opción es traspasarle la magia del padre, así él bebe no tendrá complicaciones en su desarrollo y no peligrara la vida de Harry ni la del bebe — Dijo con voz tembloroso — Lo siento mucho.

El sitio quedo en silencio de nuevo — Busquemos el espejo — Dijo Severus por fin — Yo lo buscare — Dijo ya con voz decidida — extraeremos la energía y usted la traspasara para que él pueda desarrollarse con normalidad en el vientre de Harry…

Por el rostro de Lily comenzaron a bajar unas cuantas lágrimas — ¿Y cómo? ¿Cómo le explicaremos a Harry? — Pregunto — Tenemos que explicarle….

— Es mejor que continúe dormido — Dijo Severus — si le explicamos en este momento se pondrá testarudo y no estará de acuerdo con esta decisión —

— ¡Pues yo tampoco lo estoy! — Dijo enfurecido James — ¡No quiero ver la tristeza impregnada en los ojos de mi hijo de nuevo! ¡No de nuevo! — El hombre estaba a punto de llorar — Poppy….Directora… —Miro a los retratos — Dumbledore…Snape… ¿No hay otra opción? — Pregunto nuevamente con la voz rota — Por favor…

La mirada del Snape retratado estaba sombría en ese momento, apretándose los labios para no gritar de rabia. Dumbledore que estaba en el mismo cuadro con el retrato de Severus, se había quitado los anteojos para limpiar las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos — Lo siento mucho…. — Murmuro Dumbledore — No se me ocurre nada…Nada — Sollozo el anciano —

— Sera un duro golpe para Harry — Hablo con voz estrangulada por primera vez la directora — Pero cuando entienda las razones, cuando entienda que todo se hizo por su bebe. Lo entenderá. Es lo mejor.

* * *

Lily había decidió salir de la enfermería para no presenciar el ritual. La pelirroja sabía que todo esto se hacía para salvar la vida de su nieto y ella valoraba eso. Valoraba en esos momentos la valentía de Severus. Un hombre que mientras vivió lucho en la guerra y para librar al mundo mágico de alguien como Voldemort. Y murió…murió sin alguien que le quisiera y cuando pudo regresar de una forma u otra en un espejo. El destino le estaba brindando una oportunidad de ser feliz con el chiquillo que lo encontró y a pesar de todo, habían superado los problemas y ahora... ¿Y ahora porque el destino que los unió, trataba de separarlos?

— Te prometo que luchare para que Harry vuelva a ser feliz — Prometió la mujer mirando la puerta de la enfermería — Para que él y mi nieto sean felices.

* * *

Enmudecido James Potter observo como el fantasma le estregaba el espejo a Poppy — ¿Cómo extraeremos la magia de el? — Pregunto Snape —

— Conozco un sencillo hechizo para extraer la magia de los objetos — Respondió la enfermera poniendo el espejo en el suelo — ¿Puedes ponerte sobre él? — le pregunto —

— Puedo adentrarme en el — Le informo Severus — ¿No es mejor así?

La mujer asintió y vio desaparecer al fantasma — ¿Ya? — Pregunto en voz alta —

— Si — Dijo la voz de Severus en el espejo —

Con la mano temblorosa Poppy saco su varita y apunto al espejo, recitando el hechizo. — _Total remotio_ — Murmuro y el espejo en el suelo tembló levemente y poco a poco de él fueron saliendo pequeñas chispas de luz que se fueron uniendo hasta formar una pequeña bolita brillante. El espejo comenzó a agrietarse totalmente hasta que en un momento comenzó a convertirse en cenizas.

 _Cuiden a Harry_

Casi fue un susurro la voz de Severus al desaparecer para siempre.

Con el llanto contenido Poppy introdujo la pequeña bolita de magia en el vientre de Harry. Inmediatamente la mejora se hizo evidente, la piel de Harry que antes esta valida agarro color y la respiración del chico se hizo más fluida.

James limpio sus lágrimas — Yo cuidare a Harry — Prometió —

— Y yo — Dijo el retrato — Puede que el real se haya ido pero he quedado yo — Dijo con voz neutra Severus — Puede que sea una pintura pero estaré presente para ver a mi hijo nacer y verle crecer.

* * *

 **:DDDDDD Pos matenme! KSKSJDKS ;W; Todo mejorara ya lo veran (?)Gracias por sus reviews**

 **Y feliz año! :3**

 **¿REVIEWS?**


	32. Chapter 32

**Capitulo treinta y uno: Explicación**

Lily y James Potter se quedaron juntos en la enfermería al lado de la cama de su hijo esperando que este despertara, Hermione y Ronald junto con la señora directora se retiraron. Ya que se había hecho de noche y ya eran horas de dormir.

— ¿Cómo le explicaremos esto a Harry? — Pregunto Lily a su esposo angustiada — ¿Cómo? —

— Yo se lo explicare — Dijo el retrato de Snape — Harry me entenderá...

— ¿Y si no? ¿Y si Harry no reacciona bien? — Pregunto James intranquilo — Si hubiéramos buscado más …estoy seguro que hubiéramos encontrado otra opción …

— No había más opciones, Potter — Gruño molesto la pintura — ¡No habían más!

James aguanto las ganas de gritar que tenía en esos momentos — Solo…hazlo bien…trata de evitar que Harry se altere porque eso le haría daño al bebe.

El retrato asintió y toda la familia Potter espero en vela toda la noche.

Al día siguiente muy temprano en la mañana, Harry despertó desorientado.

Lily casi entro en pánico al ver los ojos confundidos de su hijo mirándola — ¿Mama? — Pregunto con voz suave — ¿Qué haces aquí? — El chico trato de acomodarse sobre la cama y miro a su alrededor — ¿Por qué estoy en la enfermería? — Pregunto nuevamente confundido —

La mujer busco ayuda en el retrato — Tus padres y yo estamos aquí porque la señora directora nos mandó a buscar — Respondió Snape adueñándose del momento — Te desmayaste — Le dijo enseguida el retrato —

— ¿Me desmaye? — Repitió confundido Harry tratando recordar el momento — Ah..sí ..Creo que fue en el pasillo ¿No? ¡Pero yo dije que no era nada! — Dijo el chico buscando a sus amigos pero no los encontró —

El retrato negó — Si tienes algo, Harry — Le espetó al muchacho mirándolo directamente a los ojos — ¿Por qué crees que te desmayaste? — Le pregunto el cuadro al chico —

— No lose — Respondió el chico avergonzado — ¡Pero estoy seguro que no es nada! — Repitió de nuevo — ¡Me siento bien! — Aseguro mirando a su madre que no decía ni una palabra —

El retrato tomo una bocanada de aire como si la necesitara en ese momento para explicar — Estas embarazado — Dijo directo — Estas esperando un bebe…

La piel de Harry palideció por unos segundo para luego ponerse roja — ¡D-deja de bromear! — Chillo enojado y avergonzando al escuchar decir al retrato eso frente a su madre — ¡Con esas cosas no se juega! — Dijo él o ji verde — es imposible…Severus es un…

— Un fantasma — Finalizo el retrato — Pero aun así….pudiste tener sexo con el…y quedar embarazado — Explico el retrato — ¿Por qué crees que te sentiste mal? — comenzó a preguntar — ¿Por qué crees que te desmayaste? Estas esperando un bebe, Harry

El chico comenzó a negar las palabras dichas por el retrato ¡Le estaba mintiendo! Harry miro a su madre rojo por la vergüenza — Mama…escucha…yo. Yo si tuve sexo con Severus ..P-pero ¡No pude evitarlo! — Dijo Abornochado al decirle esas cosas a la mujer — Y-yo sé que tú me dijiste que no hiciéramos nada .pero…pero ¡Yo amo mucho a Severus! ¡Lo amo mucha mama! — Confeso el chico con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos — ¡Siento mucho haberte desobedecido! ¡Pero dile a Snape que deje sus bromas pesadas! Yo y Severus no podremos tener bebes…él es un fantasma…y es imposible eso...

Lily miro con triste a su hijo — Snape no miente — Dijo la mujer controlando su voz para no echarse a llorar — Harry….tu si estas embarazado…

Harry nuevamente palideció — ¿Es una broma, verdad? ¿Verdad, mama? — Le pregunto con voz temblorosa a su madre pero Lily negó, confirmándole al chico que ellos no le estaban tomando del pelo —

— Tienes una semana de embarazo, mi amor — Dijo Lily acariciándole la mejilla a su hijo — Pero desmayaste porque él bebe estaba tomando más magia de la necesaria en ti …

Harry se tocó el vientre sin poder creerlo ¡Estaba embarazado! El chico sonrió ¡Estaba embarazado de Severus! ¡Un bebe! ¡Iba a tener un bebe! — ¿Qué significa eso? — Pregunto ya algo preocupado Harry al escuchar la última frase — ¿Mi bebe está bien? ¿Verdad? —

El retrato decidió a hablar para ayudar a Lily — Harry, la concepción de ese bebe es todo un milagro ¿Sabes? — Dijo Snape — Pero como dijo tu madre él bebe estaba tomando más magia de la necesaria de ti para poder sostenerse…

— ¿Estaba? — Repitió la palabra el chico — ¿Mi bebe está bien, Verdad? — volvió a preguntar alarmado — ¿Dónde está, Severus? ¿Él ya sabe?

El retrato asintió — Él bebe está bien ahora, pero antes no estaba…

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunto confundido el chico acariciándose el vientre — ¿Severus ya sabe? — Volvió preguntar — ¿Mi papa sabe? — Dijo alarmado —

Snape respiro con suavidad dentro de su cuadro e ignoro las dos últimas preguntas — Harry, él bebe estaba agarrando más magia de la necesaria porque él no tenía la suficiente para mantenerse por sí mismo. Esto sucedía porque cuando se formó solo obtuvo magia de ti una minúscula parte de la de Severus. ¿Entiendes? Por eso te desmayaste, porque en ese momento él bebe absorbió demasiada magia de ti dejándote muy débil —

Harry asintió — Pero….ahora estoy bien…y mi bebe también... ¿No? ¿Ya severus sabe? ¿Qué dijo? — Pregunto ansioso de nuevo Harry — ¿Y mi papa? ¿Mi papa también sabe, cierto? —

Lily asintió — Si mi amor, tu padre ya sabe y no….No está enojado pero primero deja que Snape termine de decir todo ¿Si? — Le pidió la pelirroja —

Dudoso Harry asintió — Para que él bebe dejara de absolver demasiada magia tuya, este tenía que obtener la magia de su padre…De Severus… O si no él bebe seguiría absorbiendo en gran cantidad tu magia y podría poner en peligro tu vida e incluso….él bebe podría morir…

— P-pero Severus…Severus es un fantasma…y bueno…tú…un retrato — Digo Harry ya muy angustiado —No le puede dar magia….ninguno de ustedes dos… ¿Cómo vamos a hacer? ¿Mi bebe ya se puede mantener por si solo? ¿No se puede hacer otra cosa? — Pregunto inquieto el menor —

El retrato prosiguió — Harry, lo mejor para él bebe era que Severus le diera magia…y entonces…recode…bueno…recordamos el espejo. El espejo tenía un pequeño porcentaje de magia de Severus, lo suficiente para que él bebe pudiera desarrollarse con normalidad sin afectarte.

— ¿Tenía? — Repitió Harry — ¿Entonces…Ya sacaron la magia del espejo?

El retrato afirmo — Si ya sacamos la magia del espejo y ya la tiene él bebe… Por eso pudiste despertar…Él bebe está bien y ahora en adelante podrá desarrollarse sin ningún inconveniente en tu interior… Pero…

— ¿Pero? — La voz de Harry tembló — ¿Pero qué? ¡Dijiste que mi bebe ya estaba bien! — Confundido el chico miro a su madre que estaba aguantando el llanto — ¿Mama? ¿mama? ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunto —

Lily se limpió las lágrimas — Tienes que calmarte mi amor…Piensa en él bebe…

— Harry…. Si se extraía la magia del espejo… Severus…desaparecería…pero él lo acepto... Se extrajo la magia del espejo ¿Sabes lo que significa cierto? Todo se hizo por el bien del bebe, Harry, por el bien de nuestro hijo... — Dijo con voz afectada el retrato —

Harry entre abrió los labios para decir algo pero nuevamente los cerro…pestaño unas cuantas veces y se quedó quieto…quieto…quieto como una estatua.

— ¿Harry? — Lily estallo en llanto — ¿Harry mi amor estas bien? — Pregunto angustiada al ver que su hijo no reaccionaba — ¡Poppy! — Grito — ¡Poppy! —

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando ya Poppy se encontraba al lado de Harry revisando al chico que no decía ni una palabra. Había entrado en shock…No se movía…incluso no parecía respirar…pero lo hacía.

— Está en Shock — Dijo nerviosa la enfermera — Lo sedare… Es lo mejor…por ahora...

James viajo con su hijo inconsciente por la red flu hasta su casa. A pesar de que la condición del bebe había mejorado, el embarazo era complicado y la directora les había pedido que llevaran a Harry a casa y el trascurso del año escolar como ya habían anteriormente se le sería dictado a Harry por medio de las lechuzas.

Poppy ya se encontraba en la habitación del chico, que ya estaba recostado sobre la cama. La enfermera reviso sus signos vitales y se aseguró de que todo estaba bien.

— Despertara en unas cuantas horas — Les explico a ambos padres preocupados — Cuando lo hagan llámenme, sean pacientes y si se altera pídanle que se calme, él lo hará, por él bebe.

* * *

 **¡Feliz año 2017! Pobre HARRY TWT ¡Nos vemos pronto! ¿Review?**


	33. Chapter 33

**Capitulo treinta y dos: Dolor**

Cuando Harry despertó en su habitación, encontró a su madre al lado suyo sentada.

— ¿Mi amor estas bien? — Pregunto la mujer preocupada —

Harry miro a su madre pero no dijo nada, eso puso más nerviosa a Lily — ¿Quieres un te? ¡Te buscare un te! — Dijo con rapidez — Llamare a Poppy también... Harry mi amor — Lily agarro la mano de su hijo y la apretó — sé que estas destrozado….sé qué piensas que pudo haber otra opción…pero recuerda mi amor, re cuerda que todo se hizo por bebe, Severus lo hizo por ti y por su hijo…No te alteres mi amor ¿entiendes? Tienes que estar calmado por él bebe. Solo por el ¿Esta bien?

Sin decir nada, Harry asintió.

Lily dio un pequeño suspiro con algo de tranquilidad — No te muevas de la cama — Le dijo caminando hasta la puerta de la habitación — Llamare a Poppy para que te revise y te traeré un te — La pelirroja salió de la habitación y bajo corriendo las escaleras — ¡James! — Grito — ¡Busca a Poppy! — Dijo ella mientras entraba a la cocina — ¡Harry ya despertó! —

James que estaba sentado en la sala, leyendo un monto de libros se puso de pie con un salto y viajo a Hogwarts por la red flu a buscar a la enfermera.

Así como Lily se demoró en bajar se demoró en subir — ¡Ya está listo tu teee! — Canturreo tratando de sonar feliz y animar a su hijo — Toma, mi amor — Dijo entregándoselo — Ya viene Poppy a revisarte.

Harry agarro él te — Vamos mi amor — Pidió Lily — Tomate aunque sea un sorbo …Por favor..

El chico alzo la taza para beber un poco pero su mano tembló ligeramente, Lily sostuvo la taza para ayudar a beber a su hijo — Harry…. — Dijo la mujer entristecida al ver como las lágrimas comenzaban a abandonar los ojos de su hijo — Mi amor… No llores… — Le pidió la mujer aun así sabiendo que su hijo no podía evitar las lágrimas —

La mujer dejo la taza de Té en la mesita de noche y se sentó en la cama — No te sientas mal ¿Si? — Le dijo limpiándole las lágrimas — Nos tienes a nosotros…tus padres…a tus amigos…a tu padrino y también aunque no físicamente a Severus en su retrato — La mujer abrazo a su hijo — Asi que sonríe ¿Si? ¡Vamos una pequeña sonrisa para tu madre! — Le suplico Lily —

Los labios de Harry temblaron pero consiguieron formar una pequeña sonrisa — ¡Eso es! — Dijo Lily también sonriendo —

La puerta de la habitación se abrio — ¡Ya estamos aquí! — Dijo James dejando pasar a Poppy de primera — ¿E-estas bien, hijo? — Pregunto intranquilo el padre —

Harry asintió

La enfermera se acercó al chico para revisarlo — ¡Tú y él bebe están muy bien! — Le aseguro Poppy al terminar la revisión — Ahora lo tienes que descansar….cuidarte….y no alterarte porque si lo haces eso dañara al bebe ¿Y eso no lo queremos verdad? — Le pregunto —

El chico asintió nuevamente sin dignarse a hablar

Lily miro preocupada Poppy pero la mujer la tranquilizo con la mirada — Vendré la semana que viene para hacerte otra revisión y ver cómo se está desarrollando él bebe.

Así como Poppy dijo, vino la semana siguiente y la otra…y la otra…y la otra, hasta que se cumplió un mes. Lily procuraba de que todo estuviera bien con Harry y que su hijo estuviera tranquilo siempre, aunque lo único que le preocupaba a Lily es que su hijo no había dicho una palabra desde aquel día.

Por su lado el retrato siempre estaba al igual que Lily y James al pendiente de Harry. La pintura le hablaba y le contaba sus historias mientras vivió y todas las cosas que él y Dumbledore hicieron para derrotar el señor tenebroso. Algunas veces sus historias le sacaban sonrisas al chico y otras veces unas cuantas lágrimas pero lo único…que no pudo sacar de Harry fue una palabra.

Cuando Harry cumplió su tercer mes, mientras la familia almorzaba en la sala de la casa. El retrato decidió hacer una pregunta que sabía seria respondida por el chico — ¿Qué te gustaría que sea él bebe? — Le pregunto —

Harry lo miro pero no dijo nada

Lily decidió responder — A mí me gustaría que sea niño — La abuela se removió entusiasma al lado de su marido e hijo — ¿Qué te gustaría a ti, James? — Le pregunto —

— ¡Niña! — Dijo con una sonrisa James — ¡Una hermosa niñaa!

— Owww si… — Suspiro Lily — ¡Una nena! —

Ambos padres y retrato miraron al chico — ¿Qué te gustaría? — Preguntaron todos al tiempo —

Harry sonrió con suavidad, siendo contagiado por la emoción de sus padres — Un niño — Respondió el chico hablando por primera vez desde hace tres meses — Quiero que sea un niño…

Lily asintió entusiasta al escuchar la voz de su hijo de nuevo — ¿Qué nombre le pondrías, mi amor? — Le pregunto la madre acariciando los cabellos de su hijo —

— Severus — Respondió sin dudarlo — Como su padre

* * *

 **Nos acercamos al final de la historia! muchas gracias a todas y todos lo que me han acompadñado en este fic!**

 **Nos leemos el siguiente capitulo!ª**

 **Reviews?!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Capitulo treinta y cuatro: ¿Cómo lo hacemos?**

Cuanto Hermione y Ronald escuchando al padre de su amigo decir eso, un escalofrió se alojó en sus columnas — ¿A revivir un muerto? — Repitió Hermione consternada —

James asintió — Si… a revivir uno... o al menos hacer el intento — Respondió con pesadez Potter — ¿Entonces? ¿Me ayudan? — Les pregunto ansioso el hombre —

Ron miro a Hermione y ella asintió por los dos — Claro que si — la muchacha tomo asiento frente al señor Potter y su amigo pelirrojo igual — ¿Qué ha encontrado? — Pregunto ella muy seria —

El hombre sonrió entusiasmado — Bueno... — Comenzó a decir abriendo uno de los libros que había elegido — En este aparece algo relacionado con los huesos…ósea. El cadáver — James busco la página — Utilizar los huesos de la persona en el conjuro…

Hermione saco un pergamino y anoto "cadáver" — Los huesos…Bueno…— La chica lo pensó — Creo que sería una buena idea, si se quiere traer a la persona "muerta" lo mejor sería utilizar su cadáver para traerlo ¿No? — Pregunto en general la chica —

Ronald que esta mudo y pálido asintió — ¿Qué más encontró? — Pregunto de nuevo Hermione agarrando esta vez un libro ella —

— La piedra filosofal — Le dijo James — La piedra de la resurrección —

La chica asintió y los apunto en el pergamino — La piedra filosofal seria de buena ayuda…pero solo existe una ¿No? Y el actual propietario y creador es Nicolas Flamel — Dijo la chica — Y no creo que él nos daría su piedra porque con eso es que él y su esposa se mantienen con vida.

Los hombros del mayor de cayeron — Cierto — Dijo decepcionado — Y la piedra de la resurrección….

— La Piedra de la Resurrección fue una de las Reliquias de la muerte. De acuerdo con la leyenda, quien quiera que la uniese con la Varita de Saúco y la Capa de Invisibilidad, se convertiría en el Maestro de la Muerte. Fue creada o dada por la Muerte a Cadmus Peverell, el segundo de los hermanos Peverell, tenía el poder de traer a la gente de vuelta de la muerte, pero no de dejarlos como si nunca hubiesen muerto, claramente como espíritus definidos, no como personas vivas — Leyó Ronald de uno de los libros que había sacado el padre de Harry — Y por lo que recuerdo….Nadie sabe dónde está ¿No? Se perdió hace más de doscientos años.

Hermione asintió — Cierto…en la época de la gran batalla de Hogwarts — Dijo la chica — ¡Ya se! — Casi grito — Preguntémosle al retrato del director Dumbledore. Seguramente el tendrá idea de donde quedo.

— Pero esa piedra… — Dijo James con desilusión — no nos serviría de mucho…. —

— Nos serviría si tuviéramos la piedra filosofal — Hermione agarro el pergamino y comenzó a anotar — Con la piedra filosofal…podríamos pedirle un nuevo cuerpo…un cuerpo de Snape ¿No? ¡Podríamos utilizar los huesos! Le pedimos a la piedra filosofal que regenere el cadáver del señor Snape…Ósea…que lo traiga a la vida el cadáver y… con la piedra de la resurrección podríamos traer su alma. — Planteo la chica —

James sonrió ¡Que chica más inteligente! — ¡Que idea excelente! — El hombre casi abraza a la chica — ¡Sabia que me ayudarían mucho! — James acomodo todos los libros — Entonces…necesitamos…la piedra la resurrección…la filosofal…y el cadáver de Snape...

Ronald se removió cuando escucho la palabra "cadáver" — ¿Tenemos que desenterrarlo? — Pregunto aunque era obvio — ¿Dónde está su tumba? —

— Yo sé dónde está — Le respondió James — Por ahora lo único que "tenemos" de la lista sería el cuerpo…

Hermione asintió — Y tenemos que hablar con el retrato del director Dumbledore para que nos diga algo sobre la piedra — Recordó la chica — Y También debemos buscar un hechizo que se acomode a lo que queremos hacer…

Todos asintieron — Bien — Dijo el mayor poniéndose de pie — Al despacho de la directora...

* * *

El retrato del director Dumbledore escucho estupefacto el plan de aquel trio — ¿Traer de vuelta a severus? —

Los tres asintieron — Y necesitamos su ayuda — Pidió James — ¿Sabe usted en donde se encuentra la piedra de la resurrección? — Le pregunto ansioso el hombre —

El retrato se removió dentro del cuadro — Se en donde esta — Le respondió — Pero no el lugar exacto donde se encuentra.

— ¡No importa! — Dijo james entusiasta — ¡Yo buscare! Bueno… ¡Buscaremos!

El retrato les sonrió con algo de pena — La piedra de la resurrección esta en el bosque prohibido

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de James y de los otros dos — ¿Qué? — Dijo el mayor — ¿Hay? —

El retrato asintió — En la gran batalla de Hogwarts recuerdo que la utilice en el bosque Prohibido y ahí se me perdió — Explico el retrato — No podría decirte el lugar exacto. Ni yo lo recuerdo.

James tomo asiento decepcionado — Buscarla sería peligroso….Además…tomaría tiempo — Murmuro el hombre — E incluso…Nunca podría encontrarla...

El retrato suspiro — Si la encontraras porque en el bosque esta — Le dijo — Solo hay que buscarla. Entre más gente mejor… El bosque es bastante grande…para ustedes tres...

— El problema no es solo con la piedra de la resurrección — Hermione miro al retrato del anciano — Si no también con la piedra filosofal…La necesitamos….

— Le piedra filosofal — Murmuro el retrato — Ciertamente, es importante — Los ojos azules del retrato se posaron sobre la figura desilusionada de James Potter — ¿Tienen una vuela pluma? — Pregunto el retrato —

Hermione negó — Solo tengo una pluma normal — Le respondió — Pero yo puedo escribir, si usted lo desea —

El anciano le sonrió a la chica — Muy bien apunta — Comenzó a dictarle — _Querido Nicolás…_

* * *

James regreso a casa después de ir a la lechuceria de Hogwarts para enviar la carta. Cuando el hombre llego a su casa noto el ambiente muy animado. Harry estaba recostado en el sofá de la sala charlando sonriente con el retrato de Snape —…Y el muy maldito pensó que yo me iba a dejar intimidar ¡JA! Me quitaba el nombre si…. — Pudo escuchar algo de la conversación cuando salió de la chimenea —

— Bienvenido, papa — Le dijo su hijo acomodándose en el sofá quedando sentado — ¿Dónde estabas? — Le pregunto —

James le sonrió a su hijo y le acaricio el cabello — Oh…estaba en el trabajo...firmando unos papeles — Invento el hombre — ¿Entonces? — Dijo ansioso — ¿Es un niño? ¿O una niña? — Pregunto tomando asiento —

Harry le sonrió a su padre — Es un Severus…

* * *

 **:D HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Como estan? yo bien!**

 **:3 nuevo cap! Nos acercamos mas al final de esta historia!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Capitulo treinta y cinco: Materiales**

· _Piedra filosofal_

· _Piedra de la resurrección_

· _Huesos... (Cadáver) Desenterrarlo_

· _Conjuro_

Leyó en la James en la lista que había creado ya hace una semana con los dos amigos de su hijo — Mucha fe — Apunto como quinto material el hombre —

— El desayuno ya está listo — Grito Lily desde la planta de abajo—

El hombre guardo la lista en su bolsillo. Hoy regresaría de nuevo a Hogwarts para comenzar la búsqueda de la piedra de la resurrección. Lo haría solo, ya que sería algo peligroso si involucraba a los amigos de su hijo. El plan de James era sobrevolar el bosque a la vez que murmuraba el _accio_ — Es un buen plan — Murmuró el hombre para si — Sencillo pero bueno.

Cuando James bajo, Harry ya estaba sentado en una de las sillas. El hombre sonrió al ver la pequeña pancita de su hijo — Buenos días —

Harry le sonrió a su padre — Buenos días, papa —

James tomo asiento y Lily le sirvió el desayuno — Hoy Harry y yo vamos a ir a comprar ropa para él bebe ¿Quieres acompañarnos, mi amor? — Le pregunto la mujer a su marido —

El hombre suspiro, aunque realmente quería ir. Lo que tenía en mente ese momento era más importante — No, es que estoy ocupado — Dijo en tono de disculpa — Pero prometo comprarle algo hermoso al bebe cuando me desocupe.

Esposa e hijo asintieron. El desayuno trascurrió con normalidad — Bueno, me voy — James se tomó la limonada casi corriendo — Entre más temprano comienza, más temprano acabare — Dijo —

El mayor se despidió de su esposa con un pequeño beso y de su hijo con una caricia sobre el cabello. — Regreso pronto — Les prometió — _O_ _eso espero_ — Dijo en su mente—

— ¿Eh…A dónde vas con tanto afán, Potter? — Snape está sentado bajo el gran árbol del retrato que estaba sobre la chimenea con un libro en las manos —

James rodo lo ojos pero le respondió con sinceridad — A revivirte — y se adentró en la chimenea perdiéndose en las llamas de la red flu —

El retrato entrecerró los ojos — _Suerte_ — Murmurro regresando a su lectura —

* * *

El Bosque Prohibido era imponente tanto de día como de noche. Con la Saeta de fuego en mano, James se alzó y comenzó a sobrevolar los inicios del bosque — ¡Accio piedra de la resurrección! — Grito con fuerza conjurando el hechizo con su varita —

El hombre detuvo su marcha y espero ansioso. Pero nada paso — Pues a la primera no iba ser — James decidió adentrarse en el bosque — Tal vez así tenga más suerte — Se dijo — ¡Accio piedra de la resurrección! — Grito —

Detuvo la marcha de la escoba y espero en el aire, sintiendo su corazón latir rápido — Nada... —

James estuvo gritando lo mismo por lo menos casi una hora, decidió descansar por unos minutos, detuvo la marcha de su escoba y se sentó sobre una de las raíces de uno de los tantos imponentes árboles que había en el bosque maldito — _Aquamenti_ — Recito el hombre, de inmediato un chorro de agua pura salió de la punta de su varita. Tenía sed —

James se hidrato tomando el agua — Bien… — El mayor agarro su escoba nuevamente — Continuemos — se subió a ella y se alzó unos cuantos metros en el aire — Pero antes… ¡ACCIO PIEDRA DE LA RESURRECCIÓN! — Grito con toda la fuerza que tenía en eso momentos —

Espero…Espero con su corazón latiendo de esperanza. Pero nada de acerco a el — Maldición — Murmuró —

James impulso su cuerpo hacia delante para que su escoba continuara con la marcha, cuando un sonido lo hizo detenerse — ¿Qué es …— El hombre con varita en mano apunto hacia donde provenía el reunió —

Las raíces de un árbol que frente a él comenzaron a temblar, era como si algo estuviera escarbando para salir. El corazón de James latió tan fuerte que casi le dolió — ¡ACCIO PIEDRA DE LA RESURRECION! — Grito esperanzado que el sonido fuera el de la piedra queriendo salir —

Las raíces del árbol temblaron con más violencia tratando de desenterrarse — ¡ACCIO PIEDRA DE LA RESURRECION! — James bajo de su escoba y corrió hasta al árbol se agacho y comenzó a escarbar — Vamos…. Vamos… Por favor — La voz del hombre estaba rota —

La raíz de árbol Crucio y lo que quería salir, salió. Una pequeña piedra negra, casi triangular se posó sobre la mano de James Potter. Las manos de James temblaron y trago ruidoso, sus ojos se empañaron por las lágrimas de emoción — cerro el puño apresando la piedra como si tuviera miedo de que ella fuera a escapar — La encontré… — Murmuró y se puso de pie — ¡LA ENCONTRE! ¡LA ENCONTRE! — Grito emocionado —

Abrió su puño nuevamente para verla, para tener la certeza que no era una ilusión — Te tengo pequeña — La piedra brillo —

— Buen trabajo, Hijo —

James casi brinco al escuchar esa voz. El hombre se volteo y casi se desmaya cuando vio las figuras transparentes de sus padres — Eres un excelente buscador, Hijo — Su madre le sonrió — Estas haciendo un buen trabajo, sigue así — Le animo el padre del hombre —

Los ojos de James nuevamente se inundaron de lágrimas — Mama….Papa —

Los padres del hombre le volvieron a sonreír y desaparecieron.

* * *

· Piedra de la resurrección

James hizo un pequeño chulo, en el nombre del objeto conseguido — Listo —

— ¿Tuvo suerte señor? — Le pregunto Hermione, cuando James aterrizo en los jardines de Hogwarts —

El hombre asintió mostrándole la piedra. Los chicos gritaron emocionados — ¡Oh dios mío! — Hermione miro la piedra fascinada — Una de las 3 reliquias de la muerte…Frente a mis narices —

James guardo la piedra — 1 de 4 ¿Cómo van buscando el conjuro para traerlo de vuelta? — Pregunto el hombre —

— Hemos encontrado muchos interesantes pero ninguno lo suficiente mente bueno — Respondió la chica con rapidez —

James asintió nuevamente — ¿Y Flamel? ¿Ya respondió la carta?— Pregunto —

Ronald negó — No, no ha llegado ninguna respuesta de su parte — Le respondió el pelirrojo —

El mayor se mordió el labio enojado — Le escribe una carta hoy, yo — Dijo el hombre — Continúen buscando un buen hechizo para….revivirlo o al menos uno que sea semejante ¿Si? — Pidió el hombre —

Ambos chicos asintieron — Y también díganle a Dumbledore que conseguí la piedra a nadie más — Los chicos volvieron a asentir — Bueno… Me voy, nos vemos mañana.

Después de despedirse de los chicos James viajo atraves de la red flu nuevamente pero esta vez hacia el callejón del Diagon — Un hermoso peluche para mi nieto — Comenzó a caminar por el gran callejón buscando una tienda adecuada para su necesidad — Aquí puede ser — Entro a una bonita tienda que estaba pintada de color rosa con el letrero de un osito —

* * *

— ¿Entonces? — Pregunto el retrato de Severus interesado apenas vio salir a James de la chimenea — ¿Cómo te fue? —

— Se dice bienvenido — Dijo James poniendo la bolso de regalo con el oso dentro sobre el sofá —

El retrato gruño molesto — Bienvenido — Dijo. James se rio — ¿Contento? —

— Casi — James tomo asiento frente al retrato de Snape — ¿No han regresado Lily y Harry? — Le pregunto —

El retrato negó — No…. ¿Me vas a decir sí o no? — Dijo molesto la pintura —

James suspiro — Porque te considero — Dijo hurgándose el bolsillo — Mira …

El retrato no pudo disimular su asombro cuando vio la piedra de la resurrección en la palma de James Potter.

* * *

Ya nos acercamos mas a el final de esta historia ¡Gracias por seguirla! ¿REVIEWS?


	36. Chapter 36

**Capitulo treinta y seis: Carta a Flamel**

Ya en la noche, despues de que Harry y Lily habian regresado de hacer las compras de la ropa para el bebe y ya con el estomago lleno gracias a la estunpenda cena que hizo su esposa. James Potter, tomo asiento en el sofa que estaba al frente de la chimenea de la sala.

— Tienes que hablarle directo — Le aconsejo Severus desde el cuadro — Aunque me sorprende que no haya respondido la carta que le envio Dumbledore. Ellos eran buenos amigos.

James con pluma y papel en mano comenzo a escribir:

 _Señor Nicolas Flamel_

 _Me presento, mi nombre es James Potter padre e hijo. El retrato del señor director Albus Dumbledore le envio la semana pasada, una carta contandole a usted sobre una situacion "especial" que se presento con mi hijo. Señor Nicolas, no se si usted tenga hijos, pero yo si tengo. El nombre de mi hijo es Harry. Y es el unico hijo que tengo y es lo que mas amo en este mundo. Ahora tengo otra personita que mas voy a amar y es a mi nieto que viene en camino._

 _Señor Nicolas, se que tal ves usted piense que yo no puedo exigirle a usted o que no tengo el derecho para hacerlo, ya que usted y su esposa continuan vivos gracias al poder de la piedra filosofal._

 _Se que en la carta del señor director les expreso los motivos por el cual se la pide. Pero como ya ha pasado una semana y no ha tenido el respuesta. He decido enviarle esta carta. Necesito la piedra, la necesito para traer de nuevo al hombre que ama mi hijo. Al hombre que es el padre de mi nieto y al hombre que tengo retratado en mi casa. Severus Snape. Se que usted tuvo oportunidad de conocerlo en vida. Yo lo conoci como fantasta. Y se que es un gran hombre. Un hombre que debio haber sobrevivido, un hombre que debio haber formado una familia. Un hombre que merecia ser recompenzando por todas las asañas y proesas que hizo. A ese hombre es el que yo quiero traer a la vida. Y para eso necesito su piedra. La necesito para que mi hijo sea feliz, para que mi nieto lo sea. Y si ellos son felices, yo lo sere mil veces mas. He creado un plan. Algo descabellado, si, pero es lo unico que tengo._

 _Le suplico, le imploro que me ayude._

 _Ya que para una mente bien preparada,la muerte no es más que la siguiente gran aventura._

 _Atentamente:_

 _James Potter_

El hombre, termino la carta con un leve temblor en sus manos. La metio en el sobre y la sello. Y con todas las esperanzas que tenia, la envio en la lechuza.

Al dia siguiente, James decidio tomarse un descanso. La busqueda de la piedra y la carta a flamel lo tenian exausto y pensante. A Lily todabia no le habia comentado. En realidad, no queria comentar nada a nadie. Solo con los amigos de Harry que le ayudaban. James no queria ilusiar a su hijo. Ya que asi como su plan podia terminar bien, podia terminal mal.

— Te ves agotado — Le dijo Lily entregandole una tasa de te —

El hombre asintio — Si… yo .. — tomo algo de te — El trabajo me tiene asi ..

Lily asintio levemente para luego decir — Se que no has ido al ministerio desde hace casi dos semanas, James — Le dijo Lily — ¿Se puede saber porque? — Pregunto ella queriendo saber una explicacion —

James paso delizo una mano por su cabello — Yo….

— ¿Tu…? — Casi sono impaciente la voz de la peliroja —

— Yo… estoy… tratando de revivirlo — La voz del hombre temblo —

Lily se enderezo — ¿Revivirlo? — Repitio con ella — ¿a Severus? —

James asintio — Yo…tengo un plan …— Le dijo a Lily — No es un gran plan, pero ¿algo es algo, no?

Su esposa asintio — ¿Puedes contarmelo? — Le pidio ella comprensiva — Yo te apoyare en lo que sea, mi amor.

El hombre sintio como su hombros se aligeraban. Su esposa compartiria el peso de su plan — Ayer…yo…encontre la piedra de la resurrecion — James saco su varita y con pequeño hehcizo hizo aparecer la piedra en la palma de sus manos —

Lily estuprefacta miro una de las tres reliquias — Wow… — La peliroja alargo la mano para tocarla pero luego la quito — ¿Dónde? —

— En el bosque prohibido — Le respondio de inmediato James y prosiguio contandole con detalles el plan que habia creado. Lily escucho a su esposo asintiendo a todo lo que decia.

— Sencillo pero brillante — Le dijo la mujer — Es un buen plan, mi amor ¡No tengo dudas! ¡Sera un éxito!

James sonrio — Gracias, Lily — se acerco a su mujer y le dio un corto beso en sus labios — Gracias por apoyarme y no pensar en …en que estoy loco.

La mujer se echo a reir — Loco, si estas — Dijo con humor — Ahora ve a lavarte las manos. El desyano ya esta listo. ¡Ah! Despierta a Harry — Le pidio —

El hombre asintio y subio las escaleras — Hijo… — Dijo en voz baja, abriendo con suavidad la puerta de la habitacion de este — Hora de desayunar.

Harry se removio en sueños. El chico continuaba dormido. James se acerco hasta la cama de su hijo y se sento en la orilla de esta — Te prometo que lo traere de vuelta — Dijo dandola un beso a su hijo en la frente —

* * *

Ya nos acercamos mas a el final de esta historia ¡Gracias por seguirla! ¿REVIEWS?


	37. Nota

**¡Hola chicas! Quiero informales que no seguire publicando este fic aqui en Fanfiction. Aunque mi intencion siempre ha sido publicarlo hasta el final por aqui. Para las que quieren seguir leyendo el fic lo puden conseguir en Wattpad con su mismo nombre y aparte de eso pueden conseguir otros fics Snarrys que he subido en esa plataforma.**

 **Mi nick en wattpad es : AllenWalker249 :3**


End file.
